


We Meet Again

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), TORA/POPPY - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Midnight Poppy Land - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: Tora gets together with Gyu to break into Giant Goldfish Publishing in order to retrieve the notebook. It was a simple task until Tora's silent torment becomes LOUD and clear! Poppy and Tora find love in each other. Candy makes a very sexy appearance, and Vincent Balthuman is as mean as mean could get.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 100
Kudos: 98





	1. The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfic part 1 from Lilydusk comic Midnight Poppy Land. All characters belong to her! She is the original author and illustrator of MPL. 
> 
> Next chapter will update ASAP. There will be NSFW content soon

Chapter One 

After Tora left Poppy's apartment, he made sure she was safe and sound and headed out to partner with Gyu. They would be leaving for Giant Goldfish tonight. He needed that fucking notebook now more than he ever did. His heart was still racing as he stood outside of his car with one hand clutching his chest and the other grasping his phone waiting for Gyu's confirmation. He got it. "On my way big bro". Tora finally jumped into his car and started the engine with a deep exhale. He realized he wasn't breathing when his mind was on Poppy. 

His mind went wild as he sped to her work location. He just had dinner with her and saw how gorgeous she looked in a simple v-neck tee which exposed a nice amount of those big breasts he couldn't get out of his mind. "I deleted the picture from my phone, but its still in my computer", he thought to himself almost feeling a bit guilty. He jacked off to it and needed the release after shitty days at work. "She'd think I was a sick bastard if she knew", he mused. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her ass either when it was dangling as she scraped mold off of her painting. Shit. He thought of grabbing her by her hair, bending her over her livingroom chair and fucking the shit out of her from the back until she couldn't talk or walk straight. Swallow. Fuck! His dick was pressing painfully against his pants. 

His mind flew back to the mission at hand, the notebook. It wasn't on her, so it had to be at her work place. It took him about 10 minutes with his speed to get to her building. Gyu was standing off to the side like a shadow waiting for his big boss to make his appearance. Tora parked a ways out and jogged across the street to meet with Gyu. "Let's get this shit the fuck done and over with", Tora said in a low deep voice. Gyu simply nodded and they raced up to her office building. It was easy for them to get in the door and they found there was no security devices in place. No alarms. 

Tora walked quickly in and surveyed everything. He saw a few desks. Some a chaotic mess, and one in particular that was perfectly neat, almost OCD with everything in color order and stacked just so. THAT was Poppy's desk. She has a system for everything. Organized, neat, clean. She was goodness personified. He smiled to himself as the sudden image of her looking a mess sitting on the edge of her bed smiling back at him crossed his mind. He was a rough fucker who lurked in shadows and fucked people up with his fists and feet. He was a killer who shot sons of bitches who owed debts. And here he was fantasizing about a small girl who was as squeaky clean as a fucking rubber ducky.

He walked in stride to her desk and started with the stack of notebooks and papers on the edge of her desk. A black worn notebook stuck out to him immediately. He went for it and reorganized her neat stack. SHIT! This is it. Before he turned to Gyu, he noticed a picture on her desk framed in pink with cute little kittens. She was a little girl and was smiling with her missing teeth next to a man that looked just like her that he assumed was her father. She wore a sailor outfit. It looked strangely familiar to him. 

"Gyu, we got it. Thanks, man. Let's get the hell out of here. I'll head to big boss right away. Ya get some rest", Tora said pulling his eyes away from the photo. Gyu nodded and they locked up and headed back to their cars respectively. Gyu always came through in a clutch and he was such a good guy, Tora always felt bad with him being drawn into this lifestyle that he knew Gyu was better than. Gyu was smart and could articulate himself where Tora was the opposite. He was all brawn and knew only HULK SMASH! That's all he ever needed to know. All Vincent Balthuman ever let him know.

With notebook in hand, he shuddered to himself that he now needed to go see his big boss Vincent and turn it in to him. He had to figure how he would explain how he got it so it would not implicate Poppy at all. He would say he searched the train station he last heard Goliath was at and it was there along with Goliath's bloody shoe. Vincent knew Goliath was missing, and technically that was where it was at originally. But surely in 1 week, someone else would have come across it. Scrap that, fuck! He couldn't say where he found it. He would simply hand it over and use that poker face of his to keep quiet like a slab of stone and be insistent he has other things to do. 

He pulled out a cigarette and took a deep drag and puffed the smoke out in a big cloud. He closed his eyes and rubbed the right side of his head which started to ache. He got his phone out and called his boss up. Vincent picked up after the third ring. "Tora! I expect you have something for me?" "Got the notebook, on my way", Tora simply stated before hanging up before any questions could be asked.

When he pulled up to the huge and impressive home of the biggest crime lord of them all, the security let him in straight away as if he was royalty himself. He was Vincent's muscle. The punisher. Vincent's right hand man. His guard and attack dog. Tora knew his way around like the back of his hand and he began quickly making his way up to the stairs to Vincent's office. He knocked on the door before opening it. Vincent's voice from the other side was calm and soft. "Come on in, Tora my boy!" Tora walked in and up to his desk not taking a seat preferring to stand so he could make his exit quicker. 

"Here it is, boss. The infamous notebook. Took me some digging around but I got it. How about that raise?" Vincent stood and smacked Tora on his shoulder with a broad smile before handing him over 100 grand. "Right here, son. Got your eyes on something new?" "Not really", Tora said feigning boredom as he took the bag full of money. "I gotta go boss, got some other shit I wanna check out before I call it a night". Vincent picked up his glass of cognac and took a big swig before looking back at his henchman. "Ah, you go right ahead. I'll be needing you back for a meeting with the clan on Tuesday. Formal, so wear your best!" Tora began to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and one more thing, Tora! Bring that girl that you are so smitten with to brunch on Sunday. I'd love to meet her!" Tora froze and felt every muscle in his body clench tighter. His vein was popping out on his forehead and his eyes were as large as they could possibly get. He didnt turn to look at Vincent, but stated "I'm not smitten with any GIRL, boss. Not sure what ya heard, but I dont have time for any dumb bitches." Vincent giggled slightly at that but his laugh had a darkness to it. Something sinister almost. "In that case, we will see you alone." Poppy was in no way a dumb bitch, but he had to protect her by never claiming how much he cared for her or else she would definitely get caught up in his mess.

Tora got out of there and briskly jogged up to his car. Vincent stood in the window and watched him. "Hmmmm, so the boy has a secret lover, huh? I've got to do a little digging to see just how much he doesnt care about this dumb bitch of his". He called up Gyu. Gyu answered immediately, sweat pooling on his forehead as he read the caller ID. "Gyu, I want information and a face of the girl Tora has been stalking. I heard about it through rumor. Do you know anything?" Gyu chuckled nervously. "A GIRL? Everyone knows Tora doesnt give a damn about some bitch." Gyu tried his best to sound believable. Shit, Tora never did give a damn about any female until now. This was fucking bad. "Well, In any case, find out what you can and get it back to me." CLICK. SHIT!! I have to find Tora, NOW!


	2. Tora's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is reeling from Vincent's discovery of a secret girl Tora has tucked away. He has to make some tough decisions as one issue arises after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to the magnificent Lilydusk from Midnight Poppy Land!!! This is only a fanfic.
> 
> Slightly cursing and sexual reference. Not to the hanky spanky yet but baby it's coming. And when it does..... shit. Hold on tight.

Chapter Two

Tora all but ran into his apartment, adrenaline coursing through his muscular and perfectly sculpted body. What the actual fuck?? How did Vincent find out about her? So he doesn't know exactly who she is yet, that's at least a plus. But some fucker is out there laying out rumors that can get her killed. He would have to do some digging and find that son of a bitch and put a bullet in his head. Whoever it was was his enemy, clearly. Tora took his shirt off and threw it over the couch and stomped toward the bathroom. He took his pants off and let them fall in the hallway. He dropped his boxers once he turned on the tub faucet and let the shower head rain down steady hard beads of water. His dick was no longer throbbing and hard but hung like a third leg. Heavy. He got into the shower and let the hot stream blast over the top of his black hair and dribble down his face as he opened his mouth in short gasps of air. 

Poppy flashed again in his head. Her long brown wavy hair, big brown eyes with their long thick lashes, cute smile and chubby cheeks that he loved to pinch and pull to aggravate her. He laughed for a second with the thought of how she looked at the grocery store when he pulled her cheeks apart and she laughed and cried at the same time. So stinkin' cute. "Why do I ALWAYS think of her! Damn it! I've avoided this shit all my life. Since I could remember!", Tora reflected. He grabbed the body wash and squeezed too much in the palm of his hand before sloppily applying the blue liquid all over his body. He washed quickly and rinsed. He went over his face and turned the water off. He grabbed his towel and wiped his face and put the towel around his waist, hair dripping over his shoulders. He stood in front of the mirror and watched his reflection. He looked angry and his eyes were like glowing gold nuggets. They were the eyes that struck fear in everyone except Poppy. They were the eyes that unnerved grown fucking men even twice his size. That one glance would make them shit and piss in their pants. Not Poppy. He had tried to scare her, intimidate her. She didn't crack. Didn't fold. She had stared right the hell back at him, and even busted his damn nose! Ballsy Hamster. He remembered calling her one. 

He would have to stay away from her at least for a while until he found out some answers. Just as he was about to finish drying off, hard knocks sounded off at his front door. The fuck?! Who was here this late at night? Its like 1 am now! Tora scowled and finished drying off quickly before peeling out of the bathroom and stomping off toward his bedroom. More loud banging commensed until Tora shouted angrily, "Hold the FUCK ON! I'm coming!" Tora threw on some clean underwear and a pair of loose fitting joggers before sprinting to the door. When he opened it, he found Gyu looking bright red and flustered. "Big bro, we have a problem." 

Tora looked him over before grunting and motioning for Gyu to come in to his apartment. The tattoos on Tora's arms shone bright and vivid even in the dim lighting of his tiny apartment. The apartment was the size of a damn shoe box. Gyu paced several times back and forth before he yelled it out. "Bigbossknowsaboutherandwantsmetoidentifyher!" He said it in one long word. "Wha'?!", questioned Tora. "Ya gotta say it slower". Gyu took a deep breath and started again. "Big Boss knows about your girl, and wants ME to identify her to him. Big bro, what the fuck should I do!" Tora looked at him wide eyed. They would have to come up with something. They both stood in silence and brain stormed. Gyu's eyes suddenly lit up and he snapped his fingers aloud causing Tora to look up out of his trance. "I got it! What if we.. say get a stand in for her! Another girl, that has connections to the clan. Like that stripper Candy from Club Miracle that always is fawning all over your ass. We can say SHE is your girl." Tora thought about it. He didnt want another woman around him that could potentially hurt his chances with Poppy, but what Gyu was proposing wasnt so bad. It had its pros, and its cons obviously. Candy was a thirsty slutty whore who he couldn't fucking stand. She was self absorbed and clingy as hell. Being around her for more than a split second would drive him fucking nuts. 

"Alright, we'll try it your fuckin' way. I'll go to Club Miracle tomorrow night and snag that bitch and make her think she is the apple of my eye. I'll even take her to brunch on Sunday. Get Balthuman off my fuckin' back and off Poppy's scent." Gyu nodded and let out a breath of air in relief. "Cool Big Bro. Good luck with that!" Gyu laughed a bit at the thought of Candy getting what she wanted finally. The infamous Tiger of Ares Street. Gyu headed out quickly into the dark guise of early morning. The moon was full and the sky was bright with stars and cloudless exposing the brilliant colors of outer space. Tora sighed heavily and sat down with a plop onto his couch. This was going to be a fucking difficult situation. He swallowed. What other choice do I have to protect her? Even if I stay away, whoever knows about her may eventually tell ABOUT her identity. I need to make them think she is no one, and the girl I am with is known by the clan. It made sense. But would it come back to bite him in the fucking ass! 

Tora reflected on his feelings for Poppy. There was no denying that he was a goner. He was in...love? Shit. His heart beat like a damn teenager about to get pussy for the first time. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his chest. He needed to communicate with her to help clear his head. He would stay away, but he needed to at least keep her close through phone contact. He tapped on his phone and scrolled down to her name, Bobby. He clicked her name and began texting. He simply said, " Hey. Everything ok your way?" He waited what seemed like an eternity to get a response from her. It was early in the morning. SHIT!, he thought. I didn't think! Yet a few minutes later he saw that she was typing. His heart beat faster in anticipation for her reply. "Oh hey, Tora! 🥰 I'm doing fine! I have a meeting with Mr. Lam tomorrow morning! Going to get the contract with him and double the investment. Thanks to an oversized jerk I know. Hehe. It was nice having your for dinner." - Poppy responded. 

Tora grinned until his dimples were super deep. He smiled at his phone and didnt know what he could say. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He definitely wasn't good with words and didn't know what to reply. He also noted the smiling emoji with hearts around it that she had sent with her reply. Hmm.. does she....like me, too? He opened his eyes wide at that. He wanted to confess to her his feelings but he was afraid. As a big burly man whose job was to instill fear, he was fucking shaking because of a 5 ft 2 inch girl! With tiny ass hands that he loved to hold. My God!

He thought for a second before responding, "That's great, sweetheart. I'm glad for ya! Dinner tasted great. Ya got skills, sweetheart. 🥰" He put the same heart emoji and pressed send before pulling his own hair in frustration. I'm a cheesy fuckin' mess! He stood up and paced around his livingroom floor back and forth before picking up his guitar and motioning to slam it against the floor. He stopped in mid air when his phone buzzed again. Shit, she replied? Setting the instrument back down, he stalked back over to his phone and saw that she indeed had replied. He tapped on the message icon and read her text with eyes open wide. 

"Looks like I owe you something special since you were a big factor in this. Hm.. how can I thank you again, kind sir?" Tora blushed at the open invitation for.... whatever he wanted? He wanted her. To be with her. But he had to stay away for a while until he found answers to who started the rumors about her and him and got this shit over with Boss Balthuman. Tora had no idea what to ask for. He didn't want anything. Just her. His dick twitched and his head felt light. He reflected again what it would be like to have sex with her. What it would be like to hug her without spitting juice all over her damn hair like a fucking loser. Horndog! Then it struck him. He replied back, "How bout ya call me tomorrow after work and we get to know each other better? I dont know that much about ya. I'd like to..." He stared at the message about to delete and try something else but accidently hit send. Oh, shit.

It was an agonizingly long time before Poppy sent her reply. She typed and deleted. Typed again and deleted again. She stopped typing for a while and then started up again. Tora was ready to scream and he looked over at what he could break. Damn guitar! He strode back over to it when he once again heard the buzz buzz of new messages. He ran to his phone raking the long strands of hair out of his face and looked at the screen. One text was from Poppy. The other from an unknown number. He opened the text from Poppy. "Really? You want to know more about me? Oh. Ok, I guess I can call you when I get off work tomorrow. I leave the office around 7. Will that be an ok time? I'll call you once I get settled in back home." He sighed in relief and simply replied, "That's perfect, babe." BABE? Shit, will she think I'm being too forward? Fuckfuckfuck!! She simply sent him a smiling face emoji and that was that. 

He opened up the second text message. "Big bro, nice to know your heart isn't completely made of stone. Let's make a deal, alright? And I'll make sure your shortie stays safe." WHO THE FUCK IS THIS! Tora's nostrils flared instantly and he began typing a response. "Ya son of a bitch, who the fuck are ya, and what the fuck do ya want?" He could see the person was typing a response. Tora was ready to kill. His adrenaline was at an all time high. "An old friend. We still have business to settle". Tora sat stunned for a few seconds and gulped loudly before responding, "Meet me at the Pier downtown tomorrow at noon". The person responded, "I'll see you there. No weapons. No tricks. Or its ON." When will these shitty situations end? Tora turned his phone off and layed on the couch. His mind was actively wondering but his body was tired as hell. Sleep took him over against his iron will and he escaped into a dream world wrapped around his favorite girl. Poppy.


	3. Poppy The Boss Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Poppys perspective on work, Tora and even herself. Will she have the guts to call Tora? Or will she chickenshit out and run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk and her comic Midnight Poppy Land.

Chapter 3 

Poppy woke up early to get started on her presentation today. She first had to go to the office to collect her belongings. Her bestfriend Erdene had the weekend off. Everyone was counting on Poppy with Mr. Lam. It would bring a lot of money and prestige to their tiny company. With all this weight on Poppy's shoulder, she surprisingly felt upbeat and happy, minus a bit nervous. It wasn't her meeting that got her heart racing like mad. It was her text from Tora that she recieved late last night slash early this morning. She had been thinking about him. Wondered if he liked his dinner and if he liked her. She didn't think that someone as handsome and muscular as him would EVER like a plain little hamster girl like her. But then he text her and said he wanted to know more about her. To get to know her. OMG! Her face flushed bright red again just thinking about it. He likes me...maybe? Is he cute, hell yeah. Very large and intimidating. Yet there is something about him that is so sweet and alluring. He held her hand and it felt so safe and natural. It made her feel like she could take on anything with him behind her. She was going to call him tonight and she hoped she could find her damned voice because she was literally nervous as hell to speak to him. 

She got her outfit together to wear for her meeting. No loose fitting clothes that did nothing to flatter her figure. She was a professional and a Manager. She pulled out some 4 inch pointed toe heels, a nice bright and colorful blazer and a matching aqua and black dressy curve hugging pant and top set. She wore a black lace bra and panty set underneath as well. Her best. It always made her feel more womanly and romantic. Just as she was about to go, her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone and did not recognize the number. She decided not to look at the message before her meeting in case it was some total bullshit that could ruin her mood. She needed a clear head. She had Mr. Lams number saved. On second thought, her curiosity got the best of her and she said fuck it and opened the text. "I caught you with that tall fucker! Is that why you have been avoiding me! What the hell! I've been trying to reach you and you are out with some other fucking dude? Unbelievable. We need to talk." Julri? What? I hadn't deleted his number yet, just blocked it. It's only been a week since I caught him with his pants down slobbing down some hoe on his couch. "Fuck you, you piece of shit. That's right. Don't make me get that 'Tall fucker' to fuck you up! We have nothing to say to each other", Poppy replied. She blocked the number before he could reply and went on about her day beaming at how Tora would totally kick his ass if she wanted him to. 

Poppy got in a cab to take her to work and relaxed. Her mind went back to Tora. He called me Babe. She blushed at the word and layed her head back on the backseat with her eyes closed. Am I being naive again? Could he like me or simply want information from me? He smiled at me at my apartment and he held my hand. He washed the dishes and cleaned up the mess. He made sure I was all locked up and safe before he went home. I was secretly hoping he would kiss me out on the balcony and we could... do some other things. Oh my GOD! The hell am I thinking? Poppylan Wilkes! Behave!! The driver must think I'm a freaking nut as I sit here literally struggling to cross my legs from the tingle I feel between them thinking of his XL dick that could fit so perfectly inside of me. And such a handsome face I could stare into while he ripped me to shreds. Fucking me hard and devouring me whole. I'm about to cum in this damn cab!! Ah!!! 

Poppy was turned on and had to calm herself down by pulling out her presentation documents and reading them over to get her speech prepared. The cab driver pulled up to her work place and she thanked him before giving him a nice little tip and closed the bright yellow door. She walked up the familiar stairwell and went straight to her desk. Jacob was sitting at his desk and ran up to Poppy right as she sat down. "POPS!! No flipping way!! When you told me to watch how things went with this friend of yours, I didn't think he would be a freaking sculpture!!" Poppy stared at her laptop computer. "Hey, Jacob! And yes, he is just a friend I owed a favor to. I dont know him on a deeper personal level." Gil stuck his head out of his office and asked what was going on. "Nothing! Hey, Gil! Glad to see you are back!", Poppy said ignoring the looks Jacob sent her. Gil spoke about her impending meeting. "You got this, Pops!", Jacob shouted with raised hands. Gil nodded in agreement. "Go get 'em girl!", Gil added. 

Poppy went to the cafe, and walked in with her head held high. Her meeting with Mr. Lam went perfectly. Ultimately Poppy got the deal and Mr. Lam agreed to her proposal. She knew her mother, father, and grandparents were all looking down on her smiling. Especially her father. She missed him so very much. She could picture him saying, "You go, baby girl! YOU did it and YOU deserve it!" Erdene would be so proud of her as well. She always called her a boss bitch to cheer her up. Maybe even Tora? She smiled at that. She had something to talk to him about now.

It was now almost 5 and her heart began to race very quickly. It was almost time to call Tora. She started panicking and all of her confidence faded quickly. She was stone cold scared and even glossed over the idea of not calling him. But what if she didn't call and he got mad or felt offended? Oh, god. She just knew Tora was a man of few words and SHE would have to carry the conversation. She finished up quickly with her paperwork and before she knew it, it was time to go. She text Erdene about the Mr. Lam success and Erdene was through the moon with excitement. She wanted to celebrate immediately. Poppy thought about it and decided to invite her to her apartment so the two could hang and have drinks. Also, it would give her some confidence to talk to Tora if she had her very confident friend around for support. 

Poppy got a cab back home and ran up to the 4th floor and dropped her shit right away on the couch after locking up thoroughly. She went straight for the bathroom and got naked to enter the shower. She put the water on slightly cold to help flush out the sexual fantasies she had earlier about Tora. She couldn't help but picture his strong arms around her. She touched her breast as the water ran between them and closed her eyes imagining they were his hands and his lips were on her neck. She moaned aloud as the water drizzled down her head and over her huge mounds and in between the crevices of her body. Tora. She said the name aloud. Tora, you are so damn hot. Tora, you don't know what you do to me. Shit, I don't even know. She opened her eyes and turned off the faucet after a good soapy wash. She felt refreshed and back in charge. She looked at her reflection in the mirror wondering what Tora saw. She was beautiful and had long wavy brown hair and soft lips. She had a very curvy body with huge DD cup breasts. She had wide hips and a fat ass that she couldn't help but look at whenever she walked by a glass window or pillar, or full sized mirror. She thought he would be attracted to this if he saw her now. All wet, naked and ready to be plundered. Her eyes were now looking back at her seductively. She decided that Erdene would be about another hour and she wanted to talk to Tora now that her confidence was slightly boosted. She was naked, and felt sexy. 

She picked up the phone and clicked on his number.....


	4. Phone Calls and Crazy 8s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORA meets up with his old pal to discuss some business. Poppy finally makes the call, but where does it lead??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are based off of Lilydusk (except for Crazy 8, I added him in for some twisted fun) in Midnight Poppy Land comic. 
> 
> All credit goes to her for the creation of these characters and the comic! 
> 
> Shouts out to Bomdiggity for some great ideas. NEXT CHAPTER IS THEE FUCKIN CHAPTER! ITS GOING ALL THE WAY DOWN!!

Chapter 4 Old Friend 

It was 10 am, and Tora was fast asleep until his phone alarm went off. BLIP BLIP BLIP BLIP! He smacked his phone and grunted. Fuck, I gotta meet up with this fucker today in just a few. He sat up slowly and put his hands through his hair ruffling it up and deciding for a man bun today. He grabbed a hair tye and placed it around his hair high up on his head. Just a few strands hung loose in the back and front of his head, framing it perfectly. He slapped on some jeans and put a t-shirt over his head lazily. He reached out for his sneakers and placed them on without even untying them. He stretched and stood in the center of his livingroom. 

He was ready to get this shit over with. He went to the table for his phone and saw a text from Quincey. It read: I need you tonight. Have a hot date and need to be dropped off. Will be staying over so no need to stick around. Need to be there at 9. Pick me up around 8:30 tonight. This was around the time Poppy would be calling him. He would have to cut their conversation short, or push it back. Or simply flake on the Princess. He thought about it for a second and knew that if he flaked, Quincey wouldn't stop bitching so he agreed. Maybe Poppy would call earlier and they could continue their conversation when he got back.

Tora lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He puffed out the cloud of smoke and closed his eyes. He had another one of his jack off sessions to Poppy's picture on his computer mixed with some POV porn, pretending it was him inside of HER. Freaky son of a bitch! He put his hand over his face and moaned. He was in DEEP. His phone lit up again. It was a text from the unknown number again. It read: Hey big guy! You ready for our meeting? I'll be at the Pier in an hour. A little earlier than expected. Can you make it? Tora replied that he would head out and meet him there earlier. The person began typing again and after a while the message popped up: Damn, your girl looks good! I saw her today. High heels, huge tits, and a fat ass in tight pants. I see why you're so crazy about her. See you soon, bud.  


Tora flew into a rage and threw his phone. This fucker is stalking HIS girl! Well... she wasn't really his, but fuck she was at the same time in his mind. Fuck that, he was going to rip this bitch a new one when he got his hands on him. "Fuckin' cunt!", he said aloud to himself. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house like a bat out of hell.

He got to his car and hit the gas pedal hard. He hit the street with a loud SCCRREEAACCHH and hopped onto the highway. He cut a few other cars off and cursed aloud when they honked or yelled at him. Fuck you! Yeah, fuck them all. He had to go find out who this fucker was watching his girl. His Poppy. He would make it happen. He didn't want her with anyone but him. His heart couldn't take that pain. He was a possessive and jealous bastard by nature. He knew his world was all fucked up, but being with her was the only light he had in his life and he wanted it to shine bright. He got to the Pier in record time. He parked his car like a mad man and raced out toward the wooden Pier just up ahead. There were a few people out and about but not many. And no one was on the Pier. He walked up the planks and to the very end with his back to the parking lot and face taking in the calm waves before him. He felt the mist from the water on his cheeks and smelled the aroma of the sea creatures below. 

He heard the wood creak as another pair of foot steps sounded behind him. He didn't turn around right away. He waited patiently until the steps were very close and spun around in an instant to find none other than..... Crazy 8! The fuck! Tora killed Crazy 8's brother as an assignment from Vincent 5 years back. Crazy 8 was in jail at the time and must have just been released. He must have had a lot of pent up anger at Tora for what he did. Tora looked over Crazy 8 and noticed a few changes. He had what appeared to be a scar from a stab wound on his cheek and he had only one good eye. The fuck happened to him in the slammer? Crazy 8 scoffed at Tora's stare and laughed out loud. 

"Suprised to see me, big bro? Who did you think it would be? A ghost?", Crazy 8 said breaking the silence. Tora grunted and became enraged all over again as the shock settled and he remembered this son of a bitch was stalking his girl. Crazy 8 aka Tray was taking in Tora as well. This bastard is huge! Bigger than I remember. Even still, I've got a score to settle with him, Crazy 8 reflected. Tora gritted his teeth and spoke through them, "What the hell do ya want? Why are you stalking that girl?" He was careful not to say MY girl. Crazy 8 laughed and said, " I needed some leverage my friend. In case you didn't meet my demands." "Not strong leverage, dude. She isn't my girl. We had a business arrangement and it's done. End of story. She wouldn't want a piece of shit like me."

Crazy 8 looked Tora up and down and decided to go for the kill to call his bluff. "Oh? Is that so? So you don't mind if I fuck her then? I heard of your....erm...reputation. That you play for the other team. You like dicks? So I was surprised to see you leaving a restraunt with some girl. You even stuck around and argued for a bit. I assumed it was a lover's quarrel. Anyway, I'll still be having her as leverage. You wouldn't want innocent blood on your hands, now would you? And I call bullshit she means nothing to you." Tora played cool and rolled his eyes. He knew that if he flew off the handle Crazy 8 would know what she meant to him. He already made the mistake with that Yadori dude at the pool hall just two days ago. Wait...Did Crazy 8 know Yadori?

"Do you know someone named Yadori?", Tora asked all of a sudden. Crazy 8's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded with a grin. "He is one of my guys. Heard you did a number on him at the pool hall. Tsk Tsk. All he wanted was to take the girl off your back. Made it seem like the bitch was more important to you than you let out, big bro." Tora shrugged and said, "I just wanted the nosey fucker to fuck off! He got what he was looking for." "I guess so, legendary Tiger of Ares Street. I guess so." So Crazy 8 must have told Yadori what he saw, and Yadori went blabbing his fucking mouth to the clan about my girl. Now it makes sense.

Tora and Crazy 8 stared at each other. "The fuck happen to ya, Tray?", Tora inquired sincerely. Crazy 8 glared at Tora and then looked away momentarily. He began shaking slightly and he looked back at Tora with the look of a mad man. Eyes wild. "Hell, Tora. Fuckin' hell. Stabbed, right in the fuckin' cheek and left eye. Lost the fucker. But I'm still here to fuck shit up. Can't say the bitch that did this to me faired any better. They're fuckin' dead." Crazy 8 and Tora looked each other in the eye. Tora shifted slightly and looked back at Crazy 8 almost with a feeling of sympathy. He got a fucked up deal and put in the slammer for 7 years, lost a fuckin' eye and a brother in the process. All thanks to Vincent fuckin' Balthuman. "What do ya want from me, Tray? Ya know I only followed fuckin' orders. Your brother got caught up in some bullshit and made off with the big bosses money. Ya just don't do that shit. Fuck do ya expect?" 

Crazy 8 reflected on this for a moment in silence. "I know my brother fucked up bad. I just want a chance at revenge and you can help me get it. I need access to Balthuman. I'm going to fuckin' kill him. I need you to tell me how I can get to him. Give me Balthuman, you get the girl. Easy enough, right? Just get me in there to him. I'll do the fuckin' rest." Crazy 8 looked at Tora without blinking. He stared almost through his soul. Tora weighed his options. If Tora brought Crazy 8 to Vincent and got discovered, Tora would be punished by death. If he let him in and Crazy 8 was successful, he would be free from the chains of the Balthuman organization. "Alright, I'll find a way to get you in there WITHOUT implicating me. Got it! Or your ass is mine. Nothing happens to the girl. Not a damn thing!" Crazy 8 put his hands up and smiled. "You got it big bro. We will be in contact again very soon. I'll give you time to think of something big bro." With that, Crazy 8 took his leave. Tora stood on the Pier and reflected. Could he really be free? What would the implications on Quincey be? It's his father? Tora knew Quincey wanted none of the organization. And most of the organization had something against Tora. Surely they would disperse and become his enemy without Vincent's hand. Shit. He may have to betray Crazy 8. Or step up and become the leader himself. He was after all Vincent's right hand. Tora mused and decided he would think long and hard on what he really wanted.

.........  
Later that evening:

Tora had been out all day long and finally made it back to crash on his couch anticipating the call from Poppy. It was 7 already and he was sure she was just about to head out of work and make her way home. He was anxious to speak to her. He didnt know what to say...but he would find something to say. He couldn't tell too much about himself just yet. He still was unsure if he could trust her completely just yet. But something told him that he could. She was honest, smart, and she didn't back down from what she believed in. She called him out on his shit in the middle of the street for crying out loud. He was feeling those butterflies again. Nobody, I mean no goddamned body EVER did that to him He purposefully stayed away from females all together. He had no time for them. Sure they tried to throw their pussy at him, but these same girls threw that shit at everyone. He indulged for a quick fuck in the back of a club or his car here or there it there was absolutely no connection. Just a nut. 

He waited for a good hour and then his phone lit up with the picture of an avocado and the name BOBBY across the front. His heart leaped out of his chest and he ran to the phone smoothing back his hair as if she was in front of him physically and not just on the phone. He looked down at his grey sweatpants and his dick was standing at attention. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hello, Bobby." He was smiling to himself. "Hi, Tora. How are you?" She sounded so fuckin' sexy, Tora thought. "Nothing, just got home from handling some business. Waiting on ya to give me a call." 

"You've been waiting on me, have you? I've been waiting to talk to you all day." Tora thought about that and smiled even wider, his dimples looked like a black hole in his face. "Baby, I've been waiting on you all my life", he let slip out before covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes opened wide, mortified at what he just let slip. Shit! How the hell did she get that out of me? Poppy giggled and said, "No way! You're just a big flirt, Tora. What could you possibly see in me?" Her tone was also flirtatious and she said that last sentence with a slight linger. Tora sat up straight and said, "Wha'? You're fuckin' sexy as hell! You're beautiful! You're smart, educated, brave, and a ballsy little hamster girl", he laughed at the last bit.

Poppy blushed hard and let the towel wrapped around her fall. "If only you could see me now, I wonder what you would say?" She took a sip of tequila and it burned her throat. Tora's eyes widened. The hell? Was she....coming on to him? He gulped before he said, "Well...how do ya look now?" She danced around a bit and said with a smile, " I'm completely fuckin' naked", then burst out in a light and airy laugh. "And drinkin' tequila straight. Don't know if you'd be turned on or laugh your ass off at me". Tora was even harder if that was possible. Now he bared his teeth and gripped his thigh digging into the flesh trying to control his fuckin' horny urges. "Fuck, baby. I wish I was there right now. Man... I would love the sight. I would make ya feel so good, babe."

Poppy almost let a moan slip as she hugged herself with one arm gently caressing her right breast. "Why don't you come over then, and make me feel SO good?" Shit, Shit, SHIT! He was supposed to stay away from her. This conversation was supposed to be rated PG 13. It was sex from the first breath. Nah, he can't just sit here with her naked, drunk and horny and let some other miserable fucker take her. She wanted him. He could just go over there.... and he remembered Quincey. He could drop him off and come right over. "Ok, baby. But I'll have to come around 9, 9:30. Gotta drop Quincey off for his date." Poppy smiled to herself and then remembered Erdene. Shit! she would have to call Erdene like now and tell her she had other plans! "OK, that sounds perfect. I'll see you then! Bye, handsome!" Tora said back, "Bye, babe", and hung up the phone.


	5. Exes, Orgasms & Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's ex makes an unwanted appearance and Tora finally explores his feelings. Someone ends up dead in a river. DAMN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are those of Lilydusk AMD her comic Midnight Poppy Land (save for Crazy 8). 
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO BOMDIGGITY again for the ideas. Shower sex, beat up ex. I got you, girl.

Chapter 5 Exes, Orgasms, & Murder 

Poppy got on the phone with Erdene right away. Erdene answered on the first ring. "POPS! What's up, girl! I'm almost ready to come ova!" Poppy blushed a little and softly said, "Hey, girl." Erdene noticed her soft voice and asked if she was ok. Poppy told her she would have to cancel their evening because she had a man coming over. "Shut the front door! Oh my god! POPPY! Shit, yessss..... is he hot? Do I know him? Are you guys gonna do it! Oh my god!!", Erdene squealed through the phone. Poppy blushed red and said, "Girl calm down. I'm not sure what we are gonna do, but I will tell you all about it on Monday!" Erdene was pacified by that and Poppy quickly got off the phone. 

She put the towel back around her and walked into her room to change into a sleep dress that fit tight and hugged her breast and curves. Her boobs stuck out so much that the fabric could barely contain them. She thought Tora would like it. She opted for no panties. No bra. Just the short black hugging sleep dress. Around 8:30 she heard a hard knock at her door. Tora must be early! Maybe he got done early! She looked in the mirror one last time and brushed her waves smooth and applied a small bit of red lip tint to her lips and pinched her cheeks to give a natural glow. She bit her lips slightly to give them a little pout. She heard the knocking grow louder. "I'm coming!", she shouted. She pranced to the door happily and said, "Tora, I........" She stopped short and almost choked on her own saliva. 

She put a hand over her chest and slowly closed the door to a crack. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" Julri looked back at her drunk as hell with a sheepish grin. "Damn, baby. You look sexy as hell. I've missed you so much." He completely ignored the mention of Tora's name by Poppy and stared through the small slit she had open to her doorway. Poppy grew more alarmed as Julri began trying to force his way into her apartment. He pushed as hard as he could and stuck his foot in the door. He smelled of beer and he was very strong. She held him off for a while before he finally got the best of her and busted his way in. She screamed. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her phone. She dialed Tora quickly. She heard foot steps behind her growing rapid in pace.

Come on...Tora answer, please!! "Hello? Bobby?" "Tora! Please help me, I...." Poppy was cut off by a man screaming her name and a loud crash. Poppy screamed. "Poppy? POPPY! What the FUCK is going on!!!" Poppy continued to scream and Tora's heart was racing. He was in the car with Quincey and Poppy was on loud speaker as he was driving. Quincey looked over at Tora with his eyes wide. "Oh my god, is she ok?" Tora stared back at Quincey not saying a word, just listening. He heard this unknown Male calling Poppy a bitch and threatening to hit her. Tora sparked with a rage deep in him that he never felt before. Quincey looked at him in horror. Tora is going to fucking kill that dude, Quincey said to himself. "Poppy! Talk to me! Are ya OK!", Tora screamed into the car speaker. Poppy made a grunting sound as if she was struggling and the phone went dead.

Tora raced the few more blocks to drop off Quincey. As soon as Quincey closed the door Tora peeled off in her apartments direction. Fuck the police. Fuck anyone that got in his way.

Tora arrived at Poppys apartment building and looked up to see the lights on and loud crashing. He raced up the flights of stairs and noticed her door was wide open. He ran inside gun drawn and ready. He pointed the gun through the doorway as he peered inside. He heard Poppy in the kitchen and a Male voice. He put the gun in his waist and came around the corner calling out to her. "Poppy? Where are ya, sweetheart?" Poppy looked up as she tried to get Julri off of her. He was pressing her against the kitchen counter and trying to have his way with her. "Tora! I'm in the... Kitch...en!", She shouted as Julri put a hand over her mouth. 

Tora ran to the kitchen and saw Poppy crying with a man holding her mouth closed and pressing her against the counter. Tora went into action quickly without even a second for thinking. He grabbed Julri from behind and slammed him on the tile floor of the kitchen. Now released, Poppy ran to her front door and closed it. Julri yelled at Tora to get the fuck off him. Tora punched him in the face repeatedly until blood began to pour over Poppy's kitchen floor. Tora paused only for a moment to ask this nameless guy just who the fuck he was. Poppy was still heaving and crying in the livingroom. The sound of her pain and anguish made him even madder. I'll kill this son of a bitch right here.

"Julri", the now bloodied guy pushed out in pain. His mouth was full of blood. "Julri? Poppy's ex?" "The one and the same", Julri smiled weakly. Tora stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "Ya listen to me and ya listen to me well, ya come anywhere near my girl again and I'll fuckin' kill ya! Ya hear me!" Tora screamed into his face. He held on to his collar as Julri nodded in acknowledgment. He forced Julri to the door and pushed him out forcefully. "Dude, don't contact her ever again. She should report you for trying to force yourself on her to the police." Julri opened his eyes wide at that. "No need, bro. I wont bother her again. I promise." Julri took off quickly down the flight of stairs holding his head and mouth.

When Tora shut and locked the door, Poppy flew at him into his arms. He held her tightly and then let go to smooth her hair down with his large hands. "Baby, are you ok?" Poppy looked up at him with tears in here eyes and said, "I'm ok, now", with a weak smile. He wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks away and kissed her forehead. She still clung to him for dear life and buried her head into his chest, clenching his t-shirt in her tiny fists. He lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips softly. She returned the kiss with a light moan and pulled her arms up to wrap around his neck. Then suddenly he began kissing her more urgently. 

"I'm so...glad..ya ok....baby", he said between kisses. Poppy simply moaned and said, "You saved me. You always save me!" Tora looked at her with water building up in his own eyes and blinked. He pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held the back of her head as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. They panted heavily and he began making his way to the bathroom. "I got blood on me, babe. How bout we get in the shower and ya help me wash up?" Poppy nodded seductively as she stared up into his golden eyes. "Take me where you want to, baby", she said barely above whisper. Tora heard and grunted loudly. He walked faster to the shower and put her down inside.

He stepped back and unclothed himself throwing his clothes outside into the hallway before turning on the water and shower head. Bursts of hot water bust through onto Poppy as Tora climbed in to join. He let the water rinse the blood off of his face and knuckles and stared at Poppy's naked body. She had thrown her dress over the sliding shower door. Fuck. I can see those perfect tits finally in all their glory! He wiped at his eyes and face with a towel and then launched straight for Poppy. She met him half way with arms outstretched. "I want you, Tora. Right now!" She moaned and leaned into his kisses with her hands going into his wet and unruly black hair. He moaned at her rough pull at his scalp and pressed her against the wall of the shower.

She spread her legs giving him a beautiful view of her perfectly shaved and pink pussy. He gulped and swallowed hard before bending down and licking the soft tissue between her legs. She pushed his head further in with a wail and clenched her teeth to quiet a loud scream. "Don't hold it in, baby. Scream my fuckin' name!" With that, he stood up and Poppy saw how very big his dick was. XL was an understatement. This motherfucker had a THIRD LEG. Oh my god! Tora saw her eyes widen at the size of his dick and smirked. "Think ya can handle me, baby?" Poppy nodded with a blush and grabbed at his large dick until it was wet between her fingers. She got on her knees without being told and took him in her mouth. He lifted his head back and moaned with a hand gently on the back of her head. " Fuck, baby. Ya suckin' my dick? Fuck your throat feels so good. Take my whole dick, baby."

He then thrust further down her throat until she slightly choked and closed her eyes. She was so fucking turned on by him. She sucked and then let go of his dick with a loud echoing pop. He stood her up and pressed her back against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist. He held her in place while he slipped his dick carefully inside her. He met with resistance and saw her wince. "Have ya done this before, baby?", he whispered in her ear. "No. This is my...m-my first...time", she breathed. Ah, he thought, no wonder she is so fuckin' tight. He pulled away and then put a finger inside of her. Then two. He stroked her in and out until she felt like she might faint from yearning. "Please...please fuck me", she begged. He looked up at her and kissed her neck. "Hold on to me tight, ok? Let me know if ya feel pain or if ya need to take break? Ya hear me", he said into her ear again. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Tora pushed inside of her slowly about half way as she clenched and held onto his arms tightly. She had her head against his shoulder holding him close. He pushed all the way in with a hard thrust and stayed there for a second stretching her out to fit him. Then he moved. Fuck, Poppy thought. Oh. He moved out and then slide right back in. She felt the wonderful feeling of being full between her legs. She moaned loudly and her head went back to lean against the wall. Her eyes closed and he looked at her hungrily. Damn, she looks so beautiful. Her body is fuckin' perfect! Tora looked all over her as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a loud yelp. "Tora, Oh my Gooooooooood you feel so fucking good", Poppy moaned as her head rolled around in a circle from the pounding he was giving her. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good, too. Ya pussy is so tight. I never want to get out of it!" "Please fuck me harder, and faster!", Poppy breathed through her moans. Tora obliged. 

He thrust hard and fast and grabbed her ass roughly as he plowed into her. She screamed his name loudly over and over again like a chant. He said her name, too and kissed her all over her body. He sucked at her breasts and left two huge hickeys on both sides of her neck. He was marking HIS territory. "Come on baby, let's dry off and get in the bed. He put her down and they both rinsed off before stepping out and placing the towel around themselves heading to the bedroom. As soon as she dropped her towel and made her way to the bed, Tora was on her. She was on her back when he crawled over her with her legs open wide. He plunged inside her and banged against her pussy so quickly his hair swung side to side and his teeth were clenched from trying his best not to cum right this very minute inside of her.

She yelled a constant "Ooooohhhhhh" and "Aaaahhhhh" as he came down on her. "Please let me taste you", Poppy said. "I want you to cum in my mouth." Tora looked at her as she gazed back at him smiling. He smirked at her and fucked her to oblivion before pulling out and crawling over her neck to stroke his dick and cum in her mouth. She took it all and swallowed. Licking her lips afterward. Tora watched and then moved from on top of her, laying beside her. "Damn, baby. That was....." Tora didn't finish. He layed his head back and closed his eyes. This was better than any porn or stroke session he had alone in his shitty apartment. Poppy glowed next to him with a smile across her face. He opened one eye to take her in. She was staring back at him with a hand on his chest. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. "Poppy... I... I love you." He turned his head away from her and looked to the ceiling. His face was red as he flushed nervously. She stared up at him and smiled broadly. "Tora", she said tugging at his arm so he would look at her, "I love you, too." He looked at her with wet eyes and blinked his coming tears away as he beamed at her. They held on to each other in silence. They both were smiling like love struck fools.

Tora broke the silence. "Poppy, I'm your man now. We're fucking together, you and me. " He was smiling at her. She sighed and put her arm around his stomach and layed her head on his chest. "That's right. You belong to me." Tora's heart beat fast at that. He BELONGED to someone. He never belonged his whole life. Always an outcast. A punk. Scary. Intimidating. Now he....belonged? It was a lot to process but it made him happy as hell. "Baby, you're the best", Tora said to her as she played with his hair in a twirl of her finger. "Well, Mister, I guess I should thank you for giving that old pervert a sound ass kicking! He sure deserved it!" She laughed aloud remembering how Tora handled him like a rag doll. "Nobody fucks with MY girl!", Tora said with a chuckle and then a serious gaze into her eyes. "Ya belong to me", he said before he bent down and kissed her on the lips. They spent the night together in bed loving on each other all night until the next day.

..................

Tora left Poppys apartment the next day around 9 am. She had awaken early to prepare his breakfast which he took down fast as he was ravenously hungry. She saw how much he ate so she made him a plate stacked with food. They kissed each other good bye when he left and he promised to return to her arms soon. Since he was her official boyfriend now, she gave him a spare key to her apartment for safety. He took it and his heart beat so quickly he thought it was going to jump out this time.  
He looked at his phone and saw the worried text messages and missed calls from Quincey. He called him back and told him everything was fine. That it was her stupid ex and he handled him. Quincey made a sigh of relief.  
Tora made his way to his apartment as Quincey gave him the day off. 

He turned on his TV and watched the news as the headline read about a murder that took place not too far from where he lived. The face flashed across the screen. Well I will be damned. Yadori's face was blasted on the TV as the ex-con that they identified face down floating in a river. That was fast as fuck. Well, he doesn't pose a threat anymore. But...who killed him? Was it his boss? Was Crazy 8 behind it? I asked him only earlier if he knew Yadori. Fuck......


	6. Tastes just like Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy comes on the scene in a real way. Tora makes a decision. Poppy is ready for the next round! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are that of Lilydusk (save for Crazy 8) and her comic Midnight Poppy Land.

Chapter 6 Tastes Just Like Candy 

Tora took a light nap once he turned off the TV. He needed time to reflect, and his all night love making session with Poppy had him spent. As he lay dreaming, he could see himself with Candy, the girl from the club. She always threw herself at Tora and hung on him like those little suctioning fish that clean sharks and shit they learned about in school. Candy was on his arm and they were at what appeared to be a lunch with Balthuman and the rest of their clan. Claude, Martin, Scharch, Ling, Gyu and all the other clansmen he knew were there. All eyeing him with Candy. 

Candy was dressed like a two bit whore per her usual. Tora grimaced at her when she peered up at him just as happy as could be. This annoying bitch, he thought. How much longer do I gotta endure this shit? They were at a restaurant close to Poppys work place. He figured she was working and would definitely not be around. But as fate would have it, Poppy inevitably showed up to the same restaurant Tora was at with Candy. Poppy saw Tora before he saw her. Poppy stared, causing Tora to look up in her direction. Panic coursed through him as she looked at him in confusion and in pain. Was he cheating on her, too? This was happening to her all over again? Tora knew that she has been cheated on and immediately wanted to race to her and explain what she was seeing, but Poppy's lips trembled and she rushed out of the restaurant without a word to the party she was with.

Tora knew he fucked up, but he had to stay motionless less he make a scene in front of the clan. He thought no one noticed his love triangle, but someone was near by who saw him looking and Poppy and saw the hurt in her eyes looking at him with another woman. This must be the girl, thought Crazy 8. She must be the one. Tora saw a man with a bald head full of tattoos with his back to him sitting close to the front door of the restaurant. He looked familiar. He had a big 8 tattood right at the back of his head. Crazy 8? Nah, he was in jail. Tora killed his brother. Why would he be here?  
Tora was breathing hard as his mind went back to Poppy. He started shifting nervously and looked uncomfortable. Candy asked, "What's wrong, big guy? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Tora ignored her completely and turned to Quincey who was next to him and told him he had to go. Quincey nodded and Tora handed Candy over to Quincey. "Keep an eye on this one for me", Tora said with a wink, playing along in front of the clan.

Tora took off to find Poppy. He jogged to her work place and she was there at her desk. She had her hands over her face and appeared to be crying. He stood there at the glass office door for a while. Should he go in, or just call her? He knocked on the glass door. Poppy lifted her head and saw him standing there looking completely lost and hurt. He looked as if he just lost a loved one. She felt how he looked. She motioned for him to come inside. He opened the door and walked up to her briskly and got down on his knees in front of her. "Baby, it's not what ya think. I am using Candy as a decoy to throw my clansmen off your scent. Big boss wanted to meet my girl. I'm pretending that she is my girl to keep ya safe. I hate that bitch. Can't stand her. Don't ya think for a fuckin' second I'd cheat on ya with a clan whore like Candy. I love ya, Poppy. I fuckin' love ya. Only you! Nobody else does it for me like ya, baby." 

Tora put his head into her lap with his hands covering his face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Poppy sat up straight and reflected on what he said. "Your boss wants to meet me? Why not let him? Then we wont have to hide anymore. Besides, they would find out eventually anyway. Why play games?" Tora looked up at Poppy whose eyes were red, but she was smiling at him faintly. He smiled at her and wiped at a tear streaming down her cheek. "Poppy, its dangerous. My enemies would see you, and try to hurt you." "Whose to say they haven't already seen me?" Tora thought about that. Maybe they did. Maybe they already knew Candy was just a facade, and that his real girl was out there in secret. Who was he fooling? He always avoided Candy, now all of a sudden they are together? Poppy was right, he would have to bite the fuckin' bullet and bring her out of the shadows if he was going to maintain a relationship with her.

Tora took Poppy by the arm. "Come on. Your people are at the restaurant and its lunch time. Let's go in together and get a bite to eat. You and me will get a table to ourselves." Poppy gulped at that. "Are you sure? What about that Candy girl?" Tora frowned. " I'll deal with her. Dont worry." Poppy quickly went to freshen herself up before taking Tora's outstretched hand and heading back with him to the restaurant. "You look beautiful today, baby. I'm so glad I got to see you." Poppy blushed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Thank you. You look handsome." Tora raked his fingers through his hair with his free hand and smirked at her. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and Tora led them to the waiter to get them a table. They were seated at a booth near the back of the place, like requested. Candy caught sight of Tora and the mystery girl holding hands. She was livid! She turned to Quincey and said, "What the entire fuck is going on with Tora? Who is the little bitch he is with?" Quincey peered around Candy to see Tora with Poppy smiling and bending to kiss her on the cheek. Quincey felt his heart start to race. Bastard! Leaving him alone to deal with Candy. "Candy, she is his girlfriend. You, my dear, are just a stripper he was half heartedly entertaining. I'm sorry, love." Candy turned bright red. Should she go up to them and start some shit? She was like a volcano about to explode. 

Candy snatched her purse from the table they stood next to and rushed toward the front doors. Crazy 8 stopped her in her tracks. "Where you going to, sexy?" Candy scoffed at him and let out a pfffttt!! "Bro, don't even try. I'm not in the mood." "But baby, I could give you so much fun. That pretty boy ain't got nothing on me. Try, baby. I promise I'll erase any thoughts of him from your mind with my huge cock in you." Candy stared at him for a moment. He looked decent, just rough and crude. That was what she was used to, though. He had tattoos all over and a big number 8 in the back of his head. He pulled out some money and said, "I'm willing to pay for that ass if need be. Would prefer you fuck me on the house, but it looks worth a few hundred." Candy looked over the money and at Crazy 8. Tora had obviously not really given a  
fuck about her and used her. What did she have to lose. "Alright, big boy. Show Candy what ya got!" Crazy 8 stood up and took Candy by the hand. Tora looked up from Poppy toward the entrance and saw Crazy 8 and Candy leave together. Good, she was off his nuts. 

.............

Tora woke up from his nap around 1 pm. He missed a string of calls and text messages. He missed brunch with boss Balthuman. Vincent had called him twice. He called Vincent back and told him that he had fallen asleep and just woke up. Vincent tsk'd and sounded disappointed. "Alright then, I will see you for sure on Tuesday. No exceptions or excuses." With that, Vincent hung up. Quincey had sent a barrage of messages as well. Wondering where he was for brunch. If everything was Ok. He text him back and checked for any other messages. There was one more from Poppy. He opened it up and sighed. "I miss you 😘", she had written. He typed back to her that he missed her too and would be back over that evening. "I can't wait to see you. I love you!" He sent back to her, "Love ya, too Babe." He smiled that handsome smile to himself and layed back again on his couch. How crazy his life was. Chaotic all around, and then there was Poppy. She was his balance. She was his happiness. She was his heart. He fucking loved her to pieces and wouldn't dream of hurting her. He would have to scrap his Candy plans, especially after his dream. Maybe it was a sign. Poppy would eventually have to come out of the shadows. Maybe by not keeping her a secret, his enemies wouldn't have anything to leverage with. She would be protected by the clan. By himself. And nobody better fucking touch his girl. He made up his mind to talk to Poppy tonight and to tell her about introducing her to his clan. See how she felt about it. 

Tora began typing out a message to Gyu. "Gyu, change of plans. Come to my place so we can talk". Gyu responded back: I can make it after work Big Bro. Will be late. Around 9?  
Tora wanted to be with Poppy around that time. "Just call me on your lunch break then", Tora stated. "Got you Big Bro", Gyu responded.  
Tora reflected about Crazy 8 and his proposal. He wasnt sure what he wanted to do. Let Crazy 8 kill Balthuman, take over the clan himself, or rat Crazy 8 out and kill him off. Yadori was dead, Crazy 8 could follow. Tora decided that it would be a full on civil war with the clan if he tried to take over as everyone HATED Tora. He was mean to everyone and a down right brute. He hated the gang life and wanted out. Tora decided that he would turn Crazy 8 in to Vincent. And he would also introduce Poppy. Stay on his good side. Dream Poppy was right. It was inevitable he would find out who she was, and the pressure on Gyu was unimaginable. If he found out through Gyu rather than Tora himself, Vincent would likely not trust Tora anymore. It seems Vincent questioned his loyalty already. He couldn't if he brought him Crazy 8. That was the way he could save Poppy. He would meet with Vincent tomorrow. 

...............

Meanwhile, at Club Miracle, Candy was about to do her dancing performance. She took a swig of whiskey before belching loudly and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her breast were jumping out of her skimpy bikini top. She had on a string thong and her hair was curled instead of her usual silky straight. She got on the stage when her name was announced and scanned the audience. She was expecting Tora. He was supposed to be there according to Gyu last night. He never showed up. He wasn't there today, either. Oh well. She had heard about him being gay. Maybe he flaked on her or something came up. She blinked and went ahead with her dance once the music started. She stuck her ass out and licked her lips. She twirled her hips and spread her pussy for all the men to see as they threw their money at her. She shook her tits in a guys face and whispered in his ear, "My pussy is squirting for you, baby." 

The gentleman looked at her wide eyed and said, "How much for VIP?" "How much ya got?", she inquired seductively. This man was no Tora, but he was still handsome and looked like he would be a good screw. What the hell. She hadn't had sex in a while and wanted some dick pronto. "Let's go lover boy", she said holding on to his tie and pulling him toward the private rooms for rent. He paid the fee and they walked into a nice bedroom that had red and chocolate brown decor all over. The bed was a Cal King with a silk comforter and soft silky sheets. "Whats your name, baby? I wanna know whose making me cum", Candy purred. "Jason. But I go by Smoke." "Mr. Smoke, huh? Well..... what would you like to do?" He looked her over, licking his lips. "I'd like to beat that pussy up. And fuck that asshole. Then your mouth. Take your clothes off. I'm going to destroy you." Candy shuddered.

Anal sex was pleasurable and painful depending on the size of the mans dong. She got undressed and layed across the bed. He looked her body over and began undressing himself. When he took of his clothes, she was pleasantly surprised. Damn. He was ripped and he had a nice thick long dick. This ass fucking was going to be a brutal one. But she was turned on and up for the challenge. He stroked his dick and it shot up like a rocket. It was even bigger and longer! She beckoned for him to come over and he obliged. He crawled onto the bed on top of her and spread her legs open wide, pressing them to either side of the bed. She moaned and eyed him. He touched her tits and then her pussy. "You're juicy for me already, baby", he said smiling. She moaned and rubbed at her clit. "I'm ready to get fucked, daddy", she said to Smoke. "Daddy? I kinda like that. Bend that ass over, I wanna fuck doggy style." She got up and arched her back with her ass straight up and her head down. He smacked her ass and shoved his dick roughly inside of her pussy.

He pounded cruelly and roughly into her. She tried to brace herself by holding onto the headboard, but it was no match for his rough fucking. She screamed in pleasure as he stroked her spot over and over again. "Fuck.....fuck me, Daddy!", Candy let out. "Oh, I'm gonna", Smoke replied. He took his dick now glistening with her pussy juices and pressed it at her asshole. She clenched and bolted forward. "Bring that ass back, slut. You wanted Daddy's dick, so dont run from it." Candy braced herself again as he entered her ass. She screamed a deafeningly loud scream and squeezed her eyes shut as his very large and thick dick slid into her backdoor. "FUuuuuuuuuuck!!!", She let out. He pounded again relentlessly. She screamed his name, flailed and flopped around, grabbed at anything she could, tried to catch her breath but couldn't.

She was getting....destroyed. He spit on her and slapped her ass. "Whores get spit on", he said before grabbing her tit and squeezing. "That ass is gaping for me, baby" , he said as he took his fat dick out of her ass and looked at the bigger hole he created. He plunged without warning into her pussy and banged her shit out until she came multiple times. A steady stream of white milky juice ran out of her pussy and seeped down on his dick and balls, running down his thigh. He stroked her pussy even more as he was feeling his balls ready to release. He put his dick back in her ass and pounded and then removed it to put it back in her pussy. Candy didnt know what to do. She'd been fucked plenty of times, but not nasty like this. He turned her over and told her to open her mouth. She did as she was told and he spit into her open mouth a big glob. Candy swallowed the spit and opened her eyes wide at the look he gave her. He bent down to kiss her and stuck his tongue down her throat. He pushed back inside of her ass and brought her up and down on his dick. "You're fucking my ass, baby? Oh my Goooooddd. Keep fucking me!", Candy moaned.

Smoke smirked at her and went deeper, faster. She was being forced into the bed by his strength. He was about to cum. He pulled out and forced her to get off the bed and onto her knees. "Suck my fucking dick, bitch. Take the whole thing and gag on it." Candy played with her pussy while his long dick was down her throat. She took it deep until she felt the tickle of his pubic hair on her chin. He banged her throat with a hand holding her hair up and forcing his dick as deep as it would go regardless of how she choked and her eyes watered. "You'll be taking ALL this dick. Don't even try to spit my nut out either. Swallow it all like a good slut." "Yes, Daddy!", she said before popping his dick back in her mouth. She sucked the cum right out of him in a huge stream down her throat. OMG! His cum was thick and came out in a load so big she had to swallow multiple times to take it all. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and she wiped at her mouth and chin with her arm. "Told ya I would destroy ya!", Smoke chuckled. "Was worth every fucking penny. You took this dick like a champ!" Candy simply smiled up at him.

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and played with her pussy in front of him until she climaxed again saying his name. He bent down and licked the pussy juice between her legs and then kissed her in the mouth so she could also get a taste. "How does your pussy taste, babe?" Smoke inquired. "Sweet, Just like your cum", she said beaming at him. Candy forgot all about Tora's absence and became completely sprung on Smoke. He was sprung on her, too. "Don't be giving my pussy away now, ya hear! I'll be back for more. Maybe we can hook up outside of....your work?" Candy smiled at that. "Your place, babe?", she said. "My place." They held each other and sighed. Both tired from the long fuck. "Let's go, babe. I'll take you home." They got dressed and headed out hand in hand.

..............

Poppy was still reeling from the sex last night and this early morning. Tora really gave it to her. It was very painful in the shower but she bit her lips and kept her pain to herself. Tora was so big it hurt and her hymen ripped. Oh my god did it hurt! But once the wave of pain was over, came the ocean of pleasure. My god. His dick felt like the best thing in the world. She couldn't get enough of it. She had starved herself from sex for a long time, and now she wouldn't DARE go hungry again. She had text Tora that she missed him. He would be over there later tonight he had promised. She was excited. Maybe she would go out and buy some new negligee for him. Something see through and sexy. She would wear her hair up so he could get to her neck easily. She had two purple splotches on both sides of her now where he sucked like a vampire to mark his territory. She touched them with her finger tips and closed her eyes imagining he was there with her kissing her softly. For someone so big and mean, he sure could be gentle when he wanted to. She got another text from Tora: Hey, babe. I'll be over a little earlier. Are you at home now?" SHIT! Oh....yessss. Tora couldn't wait until later, and he needed to talk to her anyway. "Yes, baby. I'm home. Off today. Come over whenever you want. You have a key. Just come on in." 

Tora couldn't wait any longer. He had nothing to do and his girl was all alone. He rushed to get something more presentable to wear and then brushed his unruly hair. He opted to just wear it completely down, like a rogue. He wanted to make love to her again and again. He got ready and sped out of the house to her place. When he got there, she was waiting completely naked spread out on the bed. Tora rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "Open your legs and let me see that pretty pussy, baby", he said seductively. His eyes burned into her. He looked at her full of lust as his eyes narrowed over her breast and exposed ass. She spread her legs like he told her and he was ready to dive in.......


	7. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora meets up with Crazy 8. Scharch makes a deadly appearance. Poppy and Tora have their moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to and are based from Lilydusk comic Midnight Poppy Land.

Chapter 7 Meet and Greet

Poppy spread her legs as far as they could go. Tora, in all of his fucking glory put his hands on her thighs. He was a sight to see, thought Poppy. How lucky am I to have a man like him? So handsome. So gentle. So loving. She didn't doubt Tora's intentions or affection. She trusted him. It was soooooo refreshing. Julri was a non-fucking-factor. Tora peered down at her with adoration in his golden eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that made Poppy want to cry out. He was like a dream! So damn sexy. He drove her mad! Poppy moaned as he slowly put his dick inside of her. It was very big and heavy. Damn! He smirked at her as if he could read her mind as he began to move inside her faster and faster. 

"Tora, I love fucking you", Poppy moaned. Tora chuckled and answered, "Not as much as I love fucking ya, baby." Poppy clawed at Tora's back as he pumped inside her deeper and deeper hitting that spot. She screamed his name then and held on to him as tight as she could. "Oohhh.... yesssss.... please don't stop. Keep fucking me!" Tora responded without a word. He kissed her neck, pulled her hands up over her head and slapped his body against hers so fast she couldn't catch her breath enough to let out a yell. All she could do was open her mouth wordlessly and close her eyes as she was coming close to an orgasm. She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes to look at her man. He, too had his eyes closed and he was moaning. His head was close to hers and his hair tickled her cheeks. She touched his face, causing him to suddenly open his eyes and look at her. She loved him so much. And he loved her, too. "Tora, you're the best!", Poppy said beaming. "Nah, you're the best, baby." Tora kissed her before cumming inside of her with a loud moan. Oh Tora...

........................

Crazy 8 sat in the coffee shop waiting for this two timing son of a bitch to meet him. He had still not heard back from Tora, but it had only been about 2 days since they last spoke. Tora was a big part of Crazy 8s plan, and he needed Tora for this plan to fall through. He heard the chime of the bell at the coffee shops front door and took a look to see who was walking in. The man was slender yet well built with short red hair slightly longer at the top. He had a wild eyes and a mischievous grin. He had thick red eyebrows that were always high up on his forehead in surprise or wonder. He had on a black jacket and jeans with Doc Martin boots. The man looked around briefly before spotting Crazy 8 and walked up to him. "Scharch, nice for you to finally make it!", Crazy 8 said bored. "I'm worth the wait, Tray. I'm worth the wait. Had to clean up the mess I made for big boss. Now let's get right to business. Did you talk to Tora already?" "Yeah, about 2 days ago. Told him to let me in at Vincent. Seems like he is up to it." Scharch rubbed at his chin and smiled. "I hate that fucker. He's stuck the fuck up and is a straight asshole. I'd love nothing more than to out him as the fucking traitor I knew he was and kill the son of a bitch myself! Good...... so our plan is in motion. We get revenge on Tora by exposing his plot with you to kill Vincent to big boss. Then we kill him, and then....big boss. I'll take over the organization. His weak ass excuse for a son Quincey isnt built for this life." Crazy 8 scratched his head. He hated Tora, too. This plan of Scharch seemed like it would benefit Scharch. But what about Crazy 8? Crazy 8 felt that somehow he would possibly be a casualty in this just as much as Tora so that Scharch's means could come to an end. He started to feel like he wanted to pull out. He got quiet before Scharch eyed him suspiciously. "Not getting cold feet are you, Tray?", Scharch said. "Just thinking what's in it for me besides revenge on Tora? What happens when we reveal the plot? Am I going to be a casualty, too?" Scharch grinned a Cheshire cat grin at Crazy 8 from ear to ear. "There are always casualties in clan rivalries such as this. But I can tell you, you won't be one. You'll be under me. And a rich man." Crazy 8 looked him in the eyes to see his sincerity. He was a snake. Cold blooded and calculated and would definitely  
ensure Crazy 8 was snuffed out. He had some thinking to do. But for now, he would appease Scharch. "Alright mate", Crazy 8 smiled and clapped Scharch on his back. He picked up his drink and took a swig. "Let's do this shit." 

............ 

Tora and Poppy decided they would get some lunch together. "What do you have a taste for, babe? I'll run out and get it." "How about some ramen? From the place you usually go? I'll take what you get." Tora pulled on his pants and threw on his shirt. "Ok, I'll be right back." Tora still hadn't told Poppy about the meeting with his boss, but planned on it over lunch. He sighed, and walked to his car. His phone buzzed. It was a text from Crazy 8 that read: Change of plans. We need to talk immediately. When is a good time? Has to be in secret.  
Tora thought for a minute. Change of plans? The hell? He needed to handle this right away. He responded, "Where are you now? I'm grabbing lunch at the ramen house a few blocks from where we met up called Lena's."  
Crazy 8 responded back, "I'll meet you there in 10." Tora took out his cigarettes and took a long drag. He smoked less frequently since Poppy did not like his smoking, even though she never once complained. She would cough and turn away in disgust. He started the car and quickly drove to the ramen restraunt. Once there, he noticed Crazy 8 waiting to the side in the alley just next to their meeting place. Tora signaled for him to follow after him into the restaurant. A few minutes after Tora walked in, Crazy 8 followed. They didn't order food, they simply grabbed a booth in the very back out of the way and sat across from each other. "The hell is going on, Tray? What's the change of plan? And Poppy better be out of it." Crazy 8 looked around nervously before he gulped and went ahead to tell Tora the true story. "My intentions were not to get revenge on Vincent. They were to get revenge on you." After he said that, he paused to look at Tora and see his reaction. Tora's jaws clenched as he surveyed Crazy 8. "Why are ya all of a sudden confessing this shit to me? I figured ya were pissed at me!", Tora answered. "Because there's some bigger shit going down and I don't feel right about it anymore." "Bigger shit like what exactly, Tray?" Tora was suddenly thirsty. 

He got up to ask for a cup of water before sitting back down and taking the cup down in one gulp. "Scharch. The plan was to get you to agree to plot on Vincent with me, and then have you exposed to Vincent. Which would have led to your punishment aka death. Scharch then wanted to kill Vincent and take his place as head of the organization." Tora sat wordlessly after listening to this plot. "Scharch fucking hates your guts, and wants to fuck with you. He told me so. Scharch is a fucking snake and I know I'll end up a casualty so he can get ahead. That's why I decided to tell you. Flip the script on his ass." Tora thought about it. Scharch was working with Crazy 8. So that means that Scharch knows who Poppy is. Can identify her. He may even know where she lives. And he was a cold and bloody killer. No remorse whatsoever and he lived for blood baths. Mr. Lam really missed that by a thin line. He would have to go after Scharch. There was no other way. But he would use Crazy 8 to do it. "Alright. I'll help you in this jam. But you gotta help me, too. Scharch has got to go. And you are going to help kill him." Crazy 8's eyes widened, but he understood the only way to stop Scharch was death. Period. "Ya even think about double crossing me again and I'll put a bullet right through ya", Tora said looking him dead in the eye. "This revenge shit only gets people killed. We get rid of Scharch, we go  
separate ways. No communication ever. I'll make sure ya leave with somethin'." Crazy 8 nodded and sighed in relief. Scharch promised death, while Tora promised life. And he knew Tora was sincere.

...............

Tora ordered the food and got back to Poppy as quickly as he could. "Must have been a real long line because that took you like FOREVER Tora!", Poppy said with a pretend pout. Then she smiled and helped him with the bags. "Met an old friend there and we talked for a while. Sorry to keep ya waiting, sweetheart." Tora smiled at her and placed the food on the table. Poppy waited for him to dish out the meals and they took their seat at the table. Poppy and Tora are in silence. Poppy had a weird feeling about this. She looked up at Tora and he was visibly bothered about something. He was always looking at her. He avoided her eyes, now. He looked at his food and continued to look down. "Is everything ok?", Poppy asked him. He looked up at her and said, "Yeah, everything is fine. Why?" "Because you're acting all weird." Tora rolled his eyes at her. I'm just enjoying the food. No harm, no fowl." 

"Oooooooookkkkkkk", Poppy dragged out, raising her eyebrows and slightly baring her teeth. Tora laughed at the face she was making. Poppy laughed, too. She never pushed too hard to get information out of him because it had always caused him to shut down and become suspicious. She let him tell her what he wanted her to know and was patient. So she changed the subject. "I've been thinking of moving. Now that I'll be getting a raise and all, I could move closer to my work. What do you think? Want to help me find a place?" Tora looked at Poppy and blinked. He did want her in a safer place than this mold covered shithole. She was including him on something big in her life. Made him freeze momentarily and snap back when he heard Poppy continuously saying his name. "Tora, I didn't ask you to marry me. I only asked you to look for apartments with me", Poppy said holding her stomach from laughing at his dumb struck facial expression.

When Tora heard the word marry, he choked on his food. Poppy got up to pat his back and squeezed around his waist in a mock Heimlich Remover. He coughed a few more times before he reached down to her arms and loosened them. "I'm al..right", he sputtered out. "Hmmm, somethings got into you. I wonder...." Poppy let trail as she sat back down to eat. Tora wiped his mouth and looked back at her. She ate in silence and no longer looked at him. Tora's face flushed as he remembered he needed to tell her about meeting Vincent. Feeling him staring at her again, she looked up into his golden eyes and stared back. "What?", she said softly. Tora continued to stare before looking down at his bowl again and taking a bite. "I need ya to meet my boss. He wants to meet ya. I tried to keep ya away from this clan shit, but he found out about ya. Rather than keep ya a secret my enemies could use against me, I think ya should meet him so I can keep ya safe." He flushed red and looked at Poppy to gage her reaction. Poppy sat motionless. She looked down at her bowl and then up at Tora slowly. "Um...If you think that it's best, I don't see why not." She was blushing and looked surprised and uncomfortable. Tora could read her. She didn't want to do it. He wasn't going to force her. He sighed.

"You dont have to. I just dont know what to do. He knows about you. He is asking people to identify you. I'd rather have you safe with me than scouted out by another clan member." Poppy's eyes widened at the thought of one of his clansmen coming to find her to get her information from her. Someone who didn't like her boyfriend. "I said I would go. I think I have to." She looked calmer now, so Tora didn't push any further. "Alright. I'll let you know when. And about the apartment hunting, I would be honored to go with ya." He smiled at her, showing those dimples. She smiled back at him and chuckled under her breath. This man. UGH! He makes my heart beat out of my chest. My brain is mush, Poppy thought.

Tora spent the night with Poppy. He contemplated moving in with her. No. It was way too soon. He still couldn't get over the fact that they were in love so damn fast! They showered together and made love in every room in the small apartment. 

...............

Scharch looked out of the window in Vincent's office. He had a smug grin on his face. He has moved ahead with his plan that included Crazy 8 without Crazy 8's knowledge. He told Vincent of Tora's plot to bring someone there to kill him. Vincent was unbelieving and asked for proof. Scharch told Vincent he could find this man and bring him to Vincent. Vincent agreed this should be done. And so the hunt for Crazy 8 began. And the looming demise of Tora got much closer. 

Gyu happened to be standing just outside of the office door and overheard the conversation that included Tora. OMFG. Scharch is plotting against Tora. I gotta tell him.... "Gyu! What are you doing this way?", boomed Scharch as he burst through the office door with a sick grin. "Came to see big boss. Is he ready?" "Go on in" , ushered Scharch. Scharch thought, I wonder how much he heard. Hmph. I'll have to keep my eyes on that one.


	8. Our last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy say an emotional goodbye before he goes off into unknown danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters (save for Crazy 8 aka Tray) belong to the fabulous Lilydusk. GAH I love her work!! She deserves all the praise in the world!!

Chapter 8 

Gyu walked into the meeting with Balthuman shaking to the core. This new information really got to him. And his implication in something he wanted nothing to do with ate at him. "Big Boss! I'm here." Vincent turned around to look at him with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Drink, Gyu?" "Don't mind if I do, Big Boss." Gyu waited as Vincent poured him a drink in a glass and slid it over the table to him. The brown liquid sloshed as Gyu stopped the glass with his hand. Gyu took a sip and it burned down his throat. He gritted his teeth and shook his head vigorously letting it settle. Vincent chuckled. "Not really an alcohol man, are you, Gyu." "Nah, but I do indulge on occasion, Big Boss." "Hm. Any word on the girl?" "Yeah, think any day now he is going to bring her to meet you. He was going to bring her to Sunday brunch but his gigantic ass over slept." Vincent looked surprised. "I thought he said he didn't care about some dumb bitch. So he does? Enough to bring her to me? How.....very strange. I've know Tora since a child, and have only known him to shut girls out. I didn't believe he had a girl he cared for. I wonder what the change in heart was?" Gyu swallowed and shifted his eyes to the window. "Fine, he can bring her on Tuesday for dinner. When you speak to him, will you let him know? I need to speak with him anyway after Tuesdays clan meeting." "Sure thing, Big Boss", Gyu said before gulping down the rest of his drink and jumping up one time as his head felt lighter and the after taste stung his mouth. "I'll take my leave then", he said after as he set his glass on the table. "Sure thing", Vincent replied tipping his glass slightly in Gyu's direction. 

................

Gyu had a feeling that he was being watched when he left Balthumans place. He took out his burner phone that no one, not even Tora, knew he had. He rang up Tora on it, silently praying he would answer. Tora answered after a few rings with a bellowing and annoyed HELLO! Gyu quickly stated, "Hey Boss, it's me." "Gyu?", Tora questioned, "What number is this? What is going on? Talk to me." Gyu gulped before giving Tora run down about Scharch and Crazy 8's and his dilemma. Tora's jaw clenched at the mention of Scharch and his eyes narrowed. He was at Poppy's apartment looking at listings for her new place. Poppy was inside of the kitchen when she heard Tora's voice rising to the person on the other line. She was cooking him lunch. She peered at him to see him looking angry with one hand holding his phone until his knuckles were white, and the other squeezing the side of the couch. She brought his food over to him quietly. He glanced at her briefly and calmed down like only she could do to him. "Thank ya, baby", he whispered to her before pinching her ass as she giggled and went back toward the kitchen. 

Tora stared after her and watched as her butt bounced as she walked. It was round and beautiful. She had the perfect tits and ass. All on a little woman. Shit, he thought, she always switches my mind to sex like a light switch. He turned the switch back off and focused back on Gyu when she was out of sight. "Thanks, Gyu for the heads up. I'll handle Big Boss tonight. I'll be taking Poppy to meet Balthuman on Tuesday night, too." Gyu's eyes widened. "You're gonna take her? Dude! I thought we were gonna have a stand in! Did you ever go see about Candy?" "Nah. I thought better of it. Besides, I think I need to take 'er out of the shadow so the clan knows they better not fuck with 'er, than have Balthuman use ya or any other clansmen to find out about 'er. Candy is a fuckin' joke, and she would never leave me the fuck alone if I made a pass at 'er." Gyu nodded to himself. "Whatever you think is best, Boss! I'm pretty sure I'm being watched, so I wont be coming around. You need me, just call this number. Not my regular phone. Scharch gave me a sideways look that had 'I'm watching you motherfucker' all over it." Tora agreed and thanked him again before hanging up.

Poppy sat next to Tora on the couch and touched his back softly. He didnt even notice her sitting down so in thought he was until her touch woke him out of his trance. "Hey, baby", he said at her giving her a wide grin showing his dimples. She smiled back at him, knowing something was wrong but he wasn't going to get too in depth with her. "We're going to dinner with Big Boss on Tuesday night", he said to her between bites. He looked at her to see her reaction. She looked calm and smiled at him, nodding acknowledgement. She got closer to him and put her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss square on his Balthuman Crest tattoo. He paused chewing when he felt her lips and stared over at her with his mouth half open. Fuck this shit for now. He would call Crazy 8 right after he ate and fucked his girlfriend thoroughly.

Tora scarfed the rest of his food down and swallowed, drinking the strawberry juice that Poppy had brought to him. He excused himself to go to the bathroom for a quick piss and mouthwash and came back in the livingroom in nothing but his socks and underwear. Poppy's back was turned until he coughed and she looked in his direction. He stood with a hand on his hip and the other raking through his hair. He looked so fucking sexy, Poppy thought as she stared with wide eyes. "Ya jus' going to stare, or are ya gonna come get some of this, sweetheart?", he called to her. She got up and ran towards him with her arms outstretched. He laughed and caught her and she jumped up into his arms and spun her around in a circle before bringing her to his lips and kissing her passionately. 

She threw her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue to find it's way into her mouth. She sucked and licked at his tongue while he simply stuck it out for her to do as she wished with it. He held on tightly to her hair with one hand and the other was cradling her ass. "Wanna go to the bed, baby? I wanna try somethin' different I had a little thought of if your down. No pressure." Poppy silently wondered what it was. They got into the room and Tora set her down on the bed with a bouncy plop. He went into the bathroom to pull out a small bottle of lube. He put it by her bedside table, and then crawled on the bed to whisper in her ear and send shivers down her spind. "I'd like to get in that asshole, if ya'd let me, baby. I promise I'll make it feel fuckin' amazin' for ya." Poppy opened her eyes wide again and blushed bright red. "Oh...well. ..I guess we could try." She was so turned on by they way he whispered in her ear that she was ready to do anything he asked. He layed her on her back, took off her panties, and threw them to the floor. She had her legs spread and he bent down to lick her pussy inside and out. She squirmed in want for him. "I need you inside me, Tora", she breathed.

"Ok, baby. Let me get ya nice and slippery for me." He stroked her clit a few more times and watched as a light white cream oozed from her pussy opening. He stuck his finger in it and sucked the juice clean off as he stared in Poppy's eyes. "How do I taste, baby?", she said in a giggle. "Like fuckin' heaven", Tora replied with that dimpled grin. "Time to plow that ass", he said before roughly smacking her ass. He got the lube and let it drizzle over her clit down to her asshole before he started to smear the thick liquid around her pussy and asshole. He stuck his middle finger in her ass and watched her move upwards on the bed. He put his other hand on her stomach to anchor her down. She closed her eyes as he went in and out slowly and then quicker. She let her head roll back and her hips slightly lifted. "Mmmmmm", she moaned. Tora got up and placed his hard dick at the entrance to her backdoor. He pushed while drizzling more lube over the top of his dick. He set the lub back down and leaned over Poppy like a giant. He held her as he pressed slowly deeper into her. He bent to kiss her lips and touch her breasts and he was half way in. He pulled back out and went back in again. She shuddered.

He was so close that his pubic area was rubbing against her clit and driving her up a wall. She held her thighs open for him as he penetrated her deeper and began moving more rapidly. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed his name louder than she ever had before. The feeling was unbearable and unbelieveable at the same damn time. "Do ya like me in your ass, baby?", Tora coo'd in her ear. "I love you fucking my ass, daddy", she responded. He looked in her eyes and began going as fast as he could in and out. The sound of their bodies slapping was deafeningly loud. He listened and thought of nothing but her. Nothing else fucking mattered. He would always take care of business and take care of her with his life. She was a new reason for him to exist. He pulled his dick out of her ass and leaned back momentarily to view her body and the hole he had stretched with his 10 inch dick. She got up quickly before he could react and placed his dick in her mouth.

"What the...fuuuuuuuuucccckkkk, Bobby! Ya fuckin' nasty little... Oooohhhhhh", he said as she sucked hard on his dick going as deep as she could until his balls tickled her chin. He pulled out of her mouth and told her to bend over. She did so with a smile, and he plunged into her pussy, riding her like a wild horse from behind. "Ooooohhhh!!! Ff..fffuuuuuck, TORA!", she moaned. He all of a sudden pulled out and went back into her asshole with a stab. "AAAAAHHHH! TORAAAAAAA!!!", Poppy screamed trying to brace herself. He plunged inside her body rapidly, leaving a trail of kissed down her back as he smacked her ass and left welts all over it. It wasn't long before he moaned her name loudly and came inside of her ass. He held his position with his head back and his hands on either ass cheek. His mouth was wide open in an O shape as he wriggled and shook slightly as he felt what was his soul leaving his body. "Fuckin' FUCK, baby! That was...the....fuckin'.....best. Goddamn! Argh.." Tora pulled out and collapsed on his back on the bed. Poppy layed on her stomach and let her head fall onto her pillow. Tora scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto his chest. She layed her head on his broad and chiseled chest and put a hand over his heart. His heart was beating wildly. He placed a hand over her heart as well and felt the steady beat fluttering. He looked at her with a smirk before closing his eyes. Usually he layed with her and soaked in her floral smell and beautiful features. He had buisness to attend to, though.

Tora got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He put on a clean pair of boxers and went to meet Poppy in the bedroom. Upon his arrival, Poppy took her turn cleaning up in the bathroom and came back to Tora on the phone. He was whispering urgently to someone about a meeting that very night. Once he saw Poppy come around the corner, he whispered he had to go and for the other party to meet him without fail at the agreed upon place. Tora hung up and sighed before looking up at Poppy and trying to give her a comforting smile. She knew something wasnt right, but she didnt want to press him. "Is everything ok?", she asked softly. She had her hands on both sides of his face, then, staring into his eyes. She had a towel wrapped around her. Tora took in her now freshly brushed hair and the plump parts of her breast peaking out from the top of her towel. He wanted to go for a second round. He licked his lips. "Yea, everythin' is fine. I just gotta handle some business tonight. I'll be back soon, though. Maybe tomorrow. Do ya work?" Poppy kissed him on the lips and released his face. "Yes, I work tomorrow. It's Monday. I'll be there until 7 pm." "Alright.. Ill probably stop by later. I'm gonna head out in a few. You feel fine, and everythin'?", Tora asked. He rubbed her thigh. She smiled at him with her eyes full of adoration and lust before saying she was. "I'm fine...I....liked it." She moved a strand of hair from out of her face. Tora smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth softly before patting her butt and telling her he had to get dressed. She pouted, but smiled back at him before going to get dressed herself. She came back with one of his extra long short sleeved shirts on with the neck hole around her chest and the sleeves tied between her breast. It fit her like tube dress. He loved when she wore his clothes. It made him feel closer to her. And he loved the fact she loved being close to him. She even wore a pair of his boxers before as shorts around the house. He loved this woman.

"Alright", he said as they stood in her doorway. "I'm outta here for now. I'll be seein' ya later, beautiful." He touched her cheek and gave a light squeeze before bending low to kiss her deeply on the lips. "I love ya, little woman", he said beaming at her. "I love you, too oversized giant!" Tora rolled his eyes and laughed before heading out. He walked down the stairs and gave one last look behind him towards her door. She was still standing there and waved at him. She then impulsively ran down the stairs toward him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Please be safe", she said into his back with a sniffle. Was she crying? Tora's eyes widened as he placed his hands gently across the arms that held him tight. "I'll be careful, baby. Dont ya worry. Ill always come back to ya. Nothin' could stop me from gettin' back to ya." She released him and placed her hands over her face and wiped at her freshly fallen tears. "Ok", she said simply before saying goodbye again and heading back to her apartment. "Poppy?", he called to her as she reached her door. "I really love ya. So fuckin' much." His eyes said it and she knew he meant it. "I love you so much, too, Tora! I love you so very much." He placed his hand over his heart and gave her a big smile. She waved at him as he turned around and his head disappeared down the stairwell. Poppy went back in the house and walked into the kitchen placing both hands on the counter. I hope he comes back and is ok, she thought. She had a very bad feeling about this meeting that he was about to have and had to restrain herself from running after him and hugging him and not letting go again. She held herself and cried loud and ugly. She was all alone and everyone she loved had died. Please, I beg you please, God, don't take him, too. She couldn't take another death. 

...........

Tora got into his car and sat for a long while. He placed his hand back over his heart and closed his eyes. This woman had his heart ready to burst out of his chest. It took everything for him not to run back upstairs and make love to her once last time. He struggled with himself, opening and then closing his driver's side door again. Shit! I gotta handle this. If I have time later, I'll come back and spend the night with her again. Yeah, I'll come back and make love to her all night. He called up Crazy 8 again. "Oi!", said the voice on the other side of the phone. "I'm on my way", Tora said simply. Crazy 8 grunted and they hung up the phone. 

...........

Crazy 8 was sitting on the couch at the Rendevous hotel with a cigarette in his mouth puffing smoke like a chimney. He was nervous. Scharch called him and asked him to meet up tomorrow morning for their plan. He told him he had something to do tomorrow, it would have to be another day. Scharch said that was unacceptable and told him to meet him, or he would find him. Crazy 8 replied he would see what he could do before turning off notifications to all Scharch texts. Tora had called him and told him that Scharch has implicated them both already to Vincent and that they needed to go to Vincent now concerning the truth. He needed Crazy 8s text messages from Scharch detailing how he planned to overthrow Vincent as evidence. Tora knew Vincent well, and Vincent did not simply act on emotion. He handled business based upon facts and evidence. They had to bring the facts before Scharch got a chance to create his own truth so far from reality. Crazy 8 stood up and put the cigarette out once it was a mere stub. He got dressed lazily as his phone rang again. Tora was on the way. They would meet at the hotel at the restraunt at the first floor. Tonight was the night of truth. Would he be punished by death, or on his way high tailing it the fuck outta the city by tomorrow sunrise? 

..........

Erdene was riding his dick like a mad woman. "Damn, it Tommy! Your dick feels soooooooo good!" She panted heavily as she bounced up and down on her one night stands dick. She picked this guy up at a bar and brought him home like a stray dog. She hadn't had sex in weeks and needed some release. "I'm almost there! Keep going!", she encouraged him. After a few more vigorous pumps, they both climaxed and each let out loud moans respectively. Erdene went to wrap the sheet around her and glance at her phone. Poppy had sent her a text that she needed someone to talk to if she would call her. Erdene got freshened up quickly and sent her paramour packing. She dialed Poppy once she locked her front door. "Poppy, honey...are you ok?" Erdene heard choking sobs from the other side of the phone and her heart broke for her friend. They sat quietly for some time before Poppy broke the silence. "I know I shouldn't have done it, Erdene, but I fell in love with Tora. I am in love with him. I can't lose him. What should I do?" Erdene swallowed and frowned. Oh..Poppy. I wish I had that problem. All I have is flings, alcohol, missed calls and unread messages. "Honey, everything will be ok. Tora loves you, too. Everything will be just fine." 

At least she hoped it would.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave KUDOS if you enjoyed!


	9. She's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's first love comes back to town. Will he go back to his old flame, or move forward with Poppy?
> 
> Tora and Crazy 8 meet up and plan to see Vincent. 
> 
> Vinny, Vincent's Executioner and bringer of pain prepares the torture room for an all night extravaganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters alert!! INTRODUCING:
> 
> TORI AKA Little Bird: Tora's first love and girl he lost his virginity with. 
> 
> VINNY: Vincent's Executioner and man of torture 
> 
> All Characters of Midnight Poppy Land including Tora, Poppy, Erdene, Quincey, Candy, Scharch and Vincent belong to the fabulous Lilydusk!

Chapter 9: She's Back? 

Tori took a big deep breath and let the cool air fill her lungs. It had been 3 long years since she had left Narin City. She said she was leaving for good. Little bird, he called her as she remembered from back then. Her first love, and his first sexual encounter. She wondered if she would see him. Would he remember her? Her hair was extremely long now, like a raven haired Rapunzel. She wore it in a high ponytail that curled, cascading down her back and past her buttocks. She let it swing as she smiled merrily at the hostess and waiters at the hotel Rendezvous. She wore a beautiful strappy coral colored top that showed off the curves of her large breast. Black capri pants hugged her frame and lifted her ass beautifully. Her small amount of make-up she wore was done like an artist works on his canvas. Flawless. Her face was still radiant and youthful as she peered from her big hazel colored eyes under thick long dark lashes. This is going to be an exciting trip, she thought. Tora, I hope you're ready for me. 

......................

Tora walked into the Rendezvous hotel with a queezy feeling. He couldn't help but think something out of the ordinary was going to happen. He swallowed it down with thoughts of Poppy spread eagle ready to receive him. Hmmm... that pretty pussy all wet just for me... Tora walked to the restraunt in the lobby of the hotel. He shot Crazy 8 a quick text that he was there. A waiter came and asked if he would like a table to which he said yes, for a party of 2. He got a booth close to the bar and looked at his surroundings. He saw a few people there that he recognized as fellow clan and a few people he saw by themselves enjoying a meal. Then he noticed....her. A gorgeous woman with the body of a goddess and hair damn near sweeping the floor sitting at the bar. She was alone with her back turned to him. 

He stared for a few seconds until she turned around. HOLY FUCK! ITS HER! He couldn't fucking believe it. It was Tori! His first love, and the girl who took his virginity. He stared at her with his mouth open. She noticed him at almost the exact time when she looked forward, drink in hand with her beautifully manicured fingers wrapped around the glass. Her eyes widened, too from the shock of seeing him in person so soon. She blushed before lifting her glass to him and smiling. He continued to stare at her in wonder. She looked even better than she had before. What the fuck. She wasnt supposed to be coming back into his life. He had Poppy now, and the pain she left him with was still there. She left him without so much as a word. He refused to be with any woman after that. That was until he met Poppy. The love he had for Poppy made his chest swell, but his heart, and his dick, still throbbed for Tori.

He stood up slowly and never took his eyes away from her as he walked towards her. Tori sat perfectly still as he made his way over. Tora was a sight to see. He wore a casual rolled sleeve black button-up shirt with hugging charcoal grey slacks and black dress shoes. She could easily spot that dick print, and licked her lips in lust. His hair was longer than she remembered and hung around his face in loose waves. How she would love to run her hands through it. He looked mesmerized. "T-Tori? Is that you, baby?", Tora said with his face fixed in a painful frown. He pouted his bottom lip slightly and his eyes looked like he may cry. "Its me, baby. I'm so sorry......." she trailed off and set her drink down blinking back her own tears. "I have so many questions...where did you go? Why did ya leave me? What the fuck, Tori! I was in love with ya!" Now, Tora's pain turned into rage as he glared at her. She shrunk back from him and a tear slid down her soft cheek.

Tora used his index finger to catch the tear before it dropped below her chin and softened his facial expression. She looked up at him intently. "Tora, I had to go. I cant really get into it, but it's been hell without you. It's been so hard. But I had to leave. Deaths in my family. A lot going on. Some clan issues. I had to leave, and leave quick. Couldn't ...contact... you." Tora stared at her and wondered what kind of trouble she got into. "If ya were in some typa' trouble, ya shoulda told me, Little Bird! I woulda helped ya! Ya just up and left. I was.....fucking devastated! I hated every fucking woman I crossed paths with. I thought it was ME ya were leaving. That ya didnt want ME!" Tora clenched his jaw, and released it when he saw the pain flash in Tori's eyes. "Tora, I love you. I've always loved you! I never WANTED to leave you. Please believe me! I had to. Was forced to. I had to disappear completely from the planet until some things were taken care of. I'm back, now. I came back. I didnt think I would see you so soon, or at all! But, Baby... I missed you so fucking much." She began to cry and put her hands over her face.

Tora watched her for a brief second before hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "I missed ya, too, Little Bird. I missed ya, too." He let go of Tori and handed her a napkin to wipe her face. She dabbed at her tears and smiled. "Oh, Tora! How have you been, Sweetheart? You have to catch up with me!" Tora remembered his meeting with Crazy 8 and looked behind him to see him walking up into the restraunt. Tora looked back at Tori and handed her his card. "Shoot me a text so I can save ya number, and I'll call ya later. We'll talk, ok?" Tori gave him a bright smile and nodded her head. He bent over to kiss her cheek before heading back to the table and ushering Crazy 8 to join him.

...............

3 YEARS AGO

"Tora, come on. Don't be shy! Let's go in the room together and get this thing started. Here, have a sip of this whiskey to lighten you up." Tori handed Tora a glass cup of the brown sloshing liquid. He took a swig and squeezed his eyes closed as the liquid burned down his throat. Tori gave out a little laugh that sounded like the constant ping of a small bell. He loved her voice...he loved her smell... he loved her beautiful face...he loved HER. She reached for his arm and led him into her room. She was wearing a black and very revealing sleep dress. It hugged her curves and showed off her assets. Tora's mouth watered as he watched her saunter into the room in front of him. Tori took the glass from Tora and took a drink as well. She set the glass on her night stand and then reached out for him. He walked towards her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, staring into his eyes. "Its time, baby. You're gonna fuck me. And you're gonna love fucking me. Its gonna feel sooooooo damn good inside my pussy", she whispered into his ear. Tora stood at attention and flushed red. 

"Damn, baby.... I... don't know what the fuck I'm doin'. Ya gotta..show me." Tora looked everywhere but at her. He was nervous as hell. This was it. His first experience with a woman. He was 23 years old and STILL a virgin. He never made any advances toward a woman, because they were either whores who threw themselves at him, or woman who were too intimidated by him. "Don't worry", Tori said with a wide smile. "I intend to show you exactly what to do. Alright, let's start." She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for him to sit. "First....we kiss." She looked into his eyes. Her hair was down just past her shoulders in raven black curls. Her lips were red and cheeks pink. Her skin was a light tan color similar to his. It was creamy like caramel and white chocolate. He reached out and touched her face.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He bent lower to meet her lips with his own. They kissed softly, and then with more urgency. Tora reached for the back of her head with one hand, and her ass with the other to bring her body closer. She obliged without a word. Just a soft moan escaped her lips. "You...taste...so..good, baby", she let out in a whisper. Tora looked down at her with her eyes closed and felt his heart skip a beat. "Baby..your so fuckin' sexy!" Tora released himself from her lips and looked at her with adoration and lust in his eyes. She looked back at him. Oh...he was beautiful. Just a beautiful man. She felt so lucky being the one to be his first. To mold him. To shape him. To love him, and just maybe have him love her in return. "Ok, now, baby. Time to get to business. Take off your clothes." Tora stood up and obeyed. He let his pants drop and kicked them from his ankles. He peeled off his shirt and stood before her in his underwear. She beckoned for him to join her again on the bed.

They began kissing again as he climbed on top of her. "Mmmmm, you feel good, baby", Tori said as their lips smacked against each other. "Ya feel fuckin' amazin', baby", Tora responded  
looking into her hazel eyes. " Take off my dress. Make sure you touch my body as you do it, like this....." She held Tora's hand to her ass where the dress rested and moved his hands around her ass and up her hips as the dress slowly rose up to her breasts. She cupped his hands around her breasts before the dress was up over her shoulders and she lifted her arms allowing him to drag it over her head and toss it to the floor. Holy shit! Her DDD tits just sat like two large melons on her chest. He gawked at them, before Tori laughed. "Dont be shy, babe. Go ahead. My body belongs to you right now. My pussy, my breasts, my ass, my mouth, they all belong to you. Touch me where you want." His eyes were filled with a fire they never possessed before. He reached out quickly and instinctively to her breasts and squeezed gently. She kept her eyes on him. "I'm going to lay down, then I want you to part my legs." She layed down, and had her knees brought together in front of her as she lay on her back. He parted her legs and crawled between them placing his crotch on hers. "Not so fast, baby. You gotta make sure I'm wet first. You're gonna lick my pussy.

First, start down here, " she pointed to the space just above her asshole, " and you lick up to here. She touched her clit and rubbed hungrily. Tora followed orders and licked up her pussy causing her to moan loudly. Tora loved the sound and the look of her as she arched her back. It made him feel in control to see her contort and shout. "Ya like when I lick ya pussy, baby?", he said. "Abso-fuckin-lutely", she purred. "Now stick your tongue in my pussy. Then stick your finger in there. Then another. Work them like you would a dick inside me. And lick them clean after I'm soaked." Again, Tora complied and licked his fingers that shined with her wetness clean. He stroked his dick as he looked at her spread on the bed. "Now it's time to fuck me. We are going to do it in multiple ways. I want you to first get on top of me. Put your big dick inside me." He looked over her like a giant.

He was so tall. His hair was just under his ears and hung loosely in black waves. He was very handsome. His body was strong and sculpted like a damn statue. She sighed at how perfect he looked. He noticed the way she stared at him and his nervousness was completely gone. He was a confident young bull ready to plow the fuck out of her. His want and need for her was stronger than his fear and doubt. He put a condom over himself and spread her legs further apart. He pressed his hard dick into her and looked at her to make sure he wasnt hurting her or making a mistake. "That's it, Tora. Push all the way inside of me, and then slowly back out with your hips." Tora pushed deeply into her and felt a feeling that made his spine tingle. "Fuuuuuuuccckkk", he let out in a long moan. "Your pussy....its so tight. Shit! Uhng...." He gripped her thighs and pulled back out slowly before thrusting back in. He did so over and over until Tori hung onto his arms and screamed his name. "Yesss....Oooohhhh....YES! Tora! You feel so damn good! Please, fuck me! Keep fucking me!" Tora found his rhythm and steadily banged against her like a drum. Her pussy was wet and warm and wonderful. Damn...I think I'm in love! He couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was like an explosion. His mind was racing and his heart felt like it was on a roller coaster. Tora pounded harder before suddenly getting an idea.

"I wanna....uhng...do somethin'...fuck!....different!", he let out. "Like...what?", Tori panted. "Just tell me! You are in charge baby. What...do you want...me to do?" He thought about it before pulling out of her and telling her to get on her knees on the floor. She did without question. "Look up at me", he said in a deep and demanding voice. She looked up at him straight into his eyes. His dick throbbed inches away from her face. "Open ya mouth. I want ya to suck on my dick." She opened her mouth in a large O shape and let him slide his dick in just like he did to her pussy. He gave a low growl and then moaned her name, "Tori....fuckin' fuck! Tori, baby! Suck my fuckin' dick so good. Just like that.." Tori kept her eyes locked with his as she went all the way down on his dick until her eyes watered and she choked. He thrust into her mouth and fucked it roughly. After bobbing up and down on his dick like a nascar driver, she took him out of her mouth and said she needed his dick from the back. She got back on the bed and said, "You're still in control. I'm submitting to you. My ass is all for you. Fuck me any way you want to...." He entered her before she could finish her sentence. He grabbed her ass and smacked, before plunging into her as deep as he could and slamming her into the bed. She braced herself with her hands on the headboard.

"Oh...Tora! Ohhhhhhhh, fuck, baby! That's it! You're so good! Your dick is sooooooo goooooooooood", she let draw out as she screamed louder and louder. "Uhhhhh....AaaaaaHhhhh!!!! Ahnnnn! Fuck....Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh.....MY...GAH!!!" Tori shut her eyes and tried her best to hold on. She was coming, and Tora continued to fuck her like a mad man. His hair swung, and his strong arms held her close and firm. His teeth were bared at the sight of her naked, nasty, and spread out before him. "Ya goin' to be my little porn star, baby?", he whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes! I love your dick inside me. I....love...your.....DICK!", she said in time with his thrusts. He smiled to himself as he got her to scream even louder. She came all over him. A milky white stream flowed from her pussy all over his thick cock. He watched as it glistened. He continued to fuck her roughly before cuming himself. Pulling himself out of her, he turned her over and kissed her with his tongue searching her mouth. She had her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Her breasts squished on his chest. "That was....mind alterin', baby!", Tora said to Tori with a grin displaying those dimples she was in love with. "Yes...I'm hoping this is just the beginning and I get much more." "Don't worry. You'll be seein' a lot of me." They held each other and kissed passionately before going into round two. This time, Tora was fully ready to assume his role as the master of her body.

...............

Crazy 8 ordered his drink and eyes Tora. He saw him hugging on some chick. Doesn't he have a girl already? So dudes a player, after all. All those gay rumors were a crock of shit to fuck with his image. Tora looked lost in thought. "Hey, man. Scharch wants me to meet with 'em tomorrow. We gotta get this meeting with Balthuman done tonight. Without him knowing about it." Tora looked up at him, waking up from his trance. "Yea, we will. This is what we are gonna do. I'm gonna call Vincent up that I need to see him tonight. I'm gonna tell him I am aware of a plot to frame me and that I have proof that someone else is behind it. I'm gonna bring you, and you'll show the text messages from Scharch. And don't worry, Scharch took to road to handle some mission. He wont be back til tomorrow morning." Crazy 8 stared through Tora. "And....what of my..... safety?", Crazy 8 said slowly." Tora eyed him carefully. He couldn't promise that Vincent would just let him off the hook. What he did was tell him that he would protect him, himself. "I'll make sure ya make it out." Tora took a sip of the water the waiter brought him and looked back behind him in Tori's direction. She was gone. His phone buzzed twice and he saw a message from an unknown number that read: 

It's me, Little Bird. Call me later so we can talk.

Tora smiled at his phone when Poppy flashed in his mind. The hell am I going to do. Crazy 8 saw Tora put his hands over his face. "Girl trouble, big bro? Fuck. That one right there.....she is gorgeous. You've got a big problem, bro." Tora shook his head. "Right now, let's focus on Vincent and getting this shit over with. Vincent today, Scharch tomorrow." Tora opened his text messages again and replied to Tori simply, "Will do, sweetheart." 

Tora relaxed a little and called Vincent. Vincent was surprised when he saw his phone light up and Tora's name appear. "Tora, my boy! What do I owe the honor of this call?" Tora got straight to the point. "I know about a set up involving me for a plot on your life, Boss. It's not true. I'm being framed and targeted by someone. I've got the man here with me that knows the truth and who actually is plotting against you. Can we come down immediately and show you the proof? He's got the text messages." Vincent listened intently. He wondered who told Tora about this. Was it Gyu? Regardless, He didn't believe Tora really wanted to set him up in his heart of hearts. "Oh, yes. Come now and show me those messages with this, man. And who...if I may ask ahead...is the one plotting against me?"  
Tora said one word before hanging up the phone: "Scharch." 

Vincent swallowed and sat down into his plush leather chair. Scharch? He surely had a motive. He surely was a traitor that came to him from another clan years ago. He always questioned his loyalty, but looked away since Scharch brought him a lot of money and was a cruel and brutal killer. Tora was on his way now with the man Scharch was supposedly plotting with. Vincent would find a way to punish this man, and irradicate Scharch without causing any alarms to ring. He would show them what happened to anyone who dreamed of crossing him. He would contact Scharch immediately for a change of plans.  
Scharch's phone buzzed. "Scharch! I need you to meet me here at the house. I've got some info on Tora that I need you to help me sort out now. Can you be here quickly?" Scharch smiled to himself thinking that big boss was going to let him go at Tora sooner than he thought. "I can be there in 20, Boss." Vincent hung up the phone and called Vinny, known as the Executioner. "Vinny, get the torture room ready. We have a guest arriving that will be put to the chair." Vinny grinned at Vincent. It had been a while since Vinny had a man tied up in the torture room screaming blood curtling screams like a symphony as he lay a knife to them. Snipping here, stabbing there, and removing this or that body part. This would be a night to remember, he thought excitingly. 

.............


	10. Death to thy Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORA and Scharch come face to face. Tori and Poppy meet at the club. HOW well does that end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy, Gyu and Vincent ams Quincey and all other original characters belong to Lilydusk. 
> 
> This is a fanfic of Midnight Poppy Land

Chapter 10. Death to thy Enemies

Tora and Crazy 8 left the hotel together to head straight for Vincent's. Tora's phone buzzed as he jumped in the driver's seat of his car. It was Poppy. 'Are you coming over later? I might go out if you aren't.' Tora gulped suddenly. Not because he couldn't tell her what he was actually doing and the fact that he could possibly die, but because she was contemplating 'going out'. What did that mean? He text her back quickly before starting the car. 'No, I won't be able to make it tonight, Sweetheart. Work shit. Where are ya goin?' He waited for Poppy's reply as he started the car and made his way toward his Big Boss. Crazy 8 asked for a light and began smoking his last cigar that he had tucked away in the breast pocket of his collared shirt. Might as well get that last smoke in before lord knows what kind of insufferable pain he would be in momentarily. Tora's phone buzzed again and he looked at the notification with Bobby across the screen. 

Once they stopped at a red light, he opened the screen and read: ' Erdene's birthday today.She decided on a place last minute. Going to some strip club downtown. I'll talk to you tomorrow then.'

Tora was furious. The thought of some other man buying her drinks, or a fucking perv sliding his hands down a drunk Poppy's top or under her skirt or dress. He thought of Little Bird then. She was waiting on his call. She had left him for the past 3 years and now she came back wanting to be with him just like that? I'm sure Poppy wouldn't take to Tora cheating on her as Julri pulled the same shit and look where it got him. Tora didn't want to risk his relationship that he had built with Poppy for a flighty little bird like Tori. He decided then, anger temporarily at Poppy pushed aside, that he would speak to Tori and tell her they are finished and will stay that way. Tora grit his teeth and text Poppy back: "Alright, Sweetheart. Please let me know when ya make it home safe. Love ya.' Poppy text back 'I love you, too Tora!' He smiled to himself but still had a terrible feeling about her going to this club. He couldn't protect her if something went down. He hated not being in control and he was very possessive and jealous. If someone touches his girl......fuck.

Tora and Crazy 8 made it to the Balthuman Estates rather quickly as the green lights seemed to be in Tora's favor. They pulled up into the winding cement pavement and parked in front of the house. Marcus, one of the bodyguards, recognized Tora immediately and opened the front door for him and his guest. Marcus eyed Crazy 8 suspiciously causing him to become anxious. Crazy 8 tried his best to keep a mean frown on his face to not give way to his true emotions. Vincent was standing in the main hall on the first floor waiting for them as they entered. Quincey was standing by his side. Quince is here? Maybe this was a good sign. Quincey moved forward and clapped Tora on the back in greeting. Gyu was also there and slid up out from behind the door of the basement that led down below. He gave Tora a sheepish grin and looked down at the floor. 

"Gentleman, glad you could make it. Please, let's all go down to the cellar where this meeting will commence. I have a show to put on for our guests." Tora stood with a poker face, impassive. Crazy 8 visibly began to sweat, but kept up with his frown as he eyed each person in front of him. They all followed Vincent's lead down to the cellar through the basement. Once inside, the door closed with a hard slam behind them. They heard moaning sounds in the dark room and faint colorful lights from an overhead lamp flickering wildly. Crazy 8 strained his eyes to see. As they got closer, they all got a good look at Scharch tied to a chair bleeding profusely. He was panting heavily. He could only see out of one eye, and he lifted that eye to survey who stood in front of him. Scharch's eyes met Tora's and rage bubbled inside the pit of his stomach, almost overriding the pain of the multiple injuries inflicted upon him by Vinny.

"Well!", Vincent's voice rang out, "I hear there is some proof as to a plot on my life?" He looked at Tora and Crazy 8 then. "Sure thing, Boss", Tora said as he looked over at Crazy 8 and motioned for him to step forward. Crazy 8 pulled out his cell and handed it over to Vincent with the texts on full display. Vincent read out loud. 'We will destroy Tora, and then we will get to Vincent. Naturally I would be the best replacement', Vincent read slowly emphasizing on each word carefully. "Hm...so you plotted against my best man, and planned to take me down you son of a bitch? You're nothing but a speck of dirt under my shoe you motherfucker! I'M THE Fucking BOSS! You could never be me!" Vincent was huffing now with rage. He handed Crazy 8 back his phone. "Your honesty will be rewarded, but you shall still be punished. VINNY! Knife please!" A hulking Vinny came out of the shadows where he was lurking in the room. "Sure thing, Boss", he said with a smile against his black leather face mask. Vincent directed Crazy 8 to follow him to a nearby table and place his hand on top. Crazy 8 looked back at Tora who nodded for him to listen. Crazy 8 put his hand on the table and Vincent immediately grabbed it and place the knife on his right pinky. With only a moments breath, he chopped down quickly, releasing the digit from his hand. Crazy 8 let out a yell and flew his hand up to his chest balled up in a fist inside of his left hand. "You have been punished. And now for your reward. You saved me one of my best men. Gyu, the case." Gyu walked over to them holding a brief case and handed it to Vincent.

Vincent made a show of opening it and Crazy 8s eyes flew open wide as he saw the large amount of money inside. "Take it and leave wherever you want. Yet don't ever come back here. Make your exit. Gyu, help him out." Gyu grabbed the case again and led Crazy 8 back up the stairs." Vincent then directed his attention to Tora. "Tora my boy! Today is your lucky day. I'm going to let YOU deliver the finishing blow to this traitorous motherfucker. Pick your weapon, son." Tora pulled the glock from his waist and stepped up to aim it Scharch's head. Vinny removed the tie from Scharch's mouth. "Any last words?", Vincent asked darkly. "Fffffuck Y-you!", Scharch spit at him. Vincent smiled a wicked smile and placed his hands out toward Scharch and stepped back for Tora. Tora stood right in front of him. "Ya bastard, die like the fuckin' bitch you are." BL-OW!! A single shot caught Scharch right between the eyes. Blood spurted out like a waterfall from his head into the floor in an ever expanding puddle. Vincent took the knife and slit his throat for good measure with a 'hmph!' "Good work, Tora!", Vincent said as he patted him on the shoulder. He began wiping the blood off of his knife as Tora stood adrenaline pulsing through his body ready to attack. "Down, boy! The rat is dead."

Tora glanced at Vincent and placed the gun back in his waist. Gyu came back silently into the room eyes wide at the bloody mess. He whispered from behind Tora, "You good, Big Bro?" Tora simply nodded. "You will be walking out with a parting gift as well, Tora. I've transferred 50 grand to your bank account. Enjoy it." Tora blinked and rubbed at his temple now throbbing from the anxiety of the nights events. His mind traveled back to Poppy. Maybe he could make it back to her place before she went to that fucking club. "Thanks, Big Boss", Tora finally managed to let out. "I gotta head out to handle some business. Ya need me, call me." Vincent nodded and they all went toward the door to head back up to the real world above. Quincey had to be helped to the bathroom as he was violently wretching from the smell of blood and the sight of what he just witnessed. He never spoke a word down there.

............

Poppy looked in the mirror at her reflection. The girl looking back at her was not her. This girl was dressed very sexy in a short cheetah print cut-out tube dress that left little to the imagination. She had on 6 inch stiletto bright red pumps and a black form fitting leather jacket. Her hair was straightened and long down her back with the tips slightly curled. She looked like a bar girl. She wondered what Tora would think of her get-up and smiled to herself. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. There was a loud honk of a car outside of her apartment. It was just 30 minutes past 8. Poppy looked out from her balcony and saw Erdene saving her hands wildly. "Leeeeets Goooooooo! Come on, bestfriend!", Erdene bellowed. Poppy giggled and ran down, locking up behind herself. Once she reached the car, she saw Erdene refreshing her berry colored lipstick. 

"Damn, Pops! You look AMAZING girl! I can't believe Tora let you out like this!" "Well....Tora didn't see me. He is working." Erdene started the car and drove of the property. It didn't take them long to reach Club Veto downtown. It was full of people waiting in line outside. "Don't worry, Pop. I have a connect. He's gonna come and get us." Erdene parked and they walked to a side door. She made a call and 5 minutes later, a blonde short and stumpy looking bodyguard opened the door. Poppy and Erdene took hands and walked inside. The music was loud and reverberating off of the walls pulsing through their veins. "Let's meet up with the other girls!", Erdene yelled over the music. Poppy nodded as they snaked through the crowds to the familiar faces standing around a table just at the other side of the club. There was one girl that Poppy did not recognize with the group. She was beautiful and had long black hair. When they got to the table, everyone hugged and said their greeting.

"Ladies, this is Tori! She's an old friend of mine from Narin City just recently come back home." , said Jasmine, a college roommate of Erdene's. Poppy smiled in her direction and extended her hand which Tori took. They ordered a round of drinks and began their girl talk after embarrassing Erdene with a loud happy birthday shout out from the DJ. Poppy didn't notice her phone ring inside of her purse because of the loud music and vibration of the club. Tora was calling her. He was outside of her apartment and spied the lights still on, yet no movement. Fuck, I'm too late, he thought. Might as well get this call with Tori over with. I'll catch up with Poppu tomorrow. Tora went through his texts and clicked on the icon titled Little Bird. Tori's phone was in her hand when it rang.

She was standing close to Poppy and Erdene when she answered yelling out, "Tora, honey! I've been waiting on your call." Poppy's eyes widened and she choked on her drink. Tora? Can't be my Tora? Poppy felt her world spinning. Erdene also caught the greeting Tori gave to this Tora, and she knew that Poppy was Tora's girlfriend. How many Tora's did they know? Just one. Erdene went into bestfriend mode instantly. Turning to Tori, Erdene yelled in Tori's ear loud enough for Tora to hear on the other side, "Tora?! That better not be the same Tora dating my bestfriend, Poppy!" Tora felt his heart rate climb dramatically. Tori looked back at Erdene with claws out. "No. This is MY Tora. Not sure who her Tora is." Tora hung up the phone and paced back and forth. Fuck Fuck FUCK! Was that...Erdene? Poppy is with...Erdene. Tora's eyes widened. Oh God. I have to find Poppy and explain!

He tried to dial Poppy again. This time, Poppy had looked for her phone and noticed the missed call from Tora. Then all of a sudden it buzzed again with a call from him. Poppy felt her world crashing around her. She answered the phone with a low and almost inaudible 'hello'. "Poppy, baby. Where are ya?" Poppy stared off into space without answering. "Poppy, are ya there? Where are ya, Sweetheart." "....Fuck you", Poppy let out slowly. Tora paused. "What?" "I said FUCK YOU!" Poppy then hung up in Tora's face. "So..you are his girlfriend?", Tori directed to Poppy. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend", Poppy said looking confused back at her. Tori scoffed. "Hmph, no wonder he misses me. Well I'll be making my way out so I can meet up with him finally." "WAIT!", Poppy yelled to stop her. "Not without some answers. Just who are you and how do you know Tora?" Tori walked up to Poppy only a few short paces away from her face and looked down at her.

"I'm his first love and took his virginity. That's who I AM. Now who the hell are you?", Tori answered. Poppy couldn't breath. How could she compete with that? Was it true? Did he really miss her? Was he ready to leave Poppy to take her back? Poppy felt a tear drop down her face. Tori laughed. "Awe, honey. Maybe we can work something out. Share him and split the week? We'll see." Now Poppy was pissed. With the alcohol in her, her sadness and feeling of betrayal quickly replaced with anger. "You bitch, I don't share. Tora is MY man and I'm going to get to the bottom of this shit. So fuck you." Tori, also emboldened by the alcohol placed a finger in Poppy's face. "Even better, I'll be fucking Tora!" Poppy cocked back and punched Tori in her left eye socket. Her small fist fit like a puzzle piece. Tori opened her mouth wide in shock before lunging for Poppy.

Poppy side stepped like a boxing champ and came back up with an upper cut to her chin sending her flying backward into the table. Erdene grabbed Poppy by the arm and quickly led her out of the club as spectators began to circle them and record. When they were outside they broke out into a jog to Erdene's car and sped off as soon as they were inside. Erdene laughed nervously. "Damn, Poppy! You really gave it to that bitch in there. Shows her right." Poppy sat quietly looking out of the passenger side window at the fast moving buildings as they flew back toward Poppy's apartment. Poppy cried miserably. Again? I've been cheated on again? I trusted him. He literally fucked Julri up for hurting me, and now he does it? The hypocritical fuck! Her tears stopped and anger again raged within her.

Once they reached Poppy's apartment, they sat parked in silence. "You gonna be ok, babe?" Erdene said sadly as she placed a hand softly on her bestfriends back. "No. But I'll get it figured out after I go up and cry my eyes out and hope the cops don't show up to arrest me for assault." Erdene chuckled. Poppy's eyes widened as large as they could go as she spotted Tora's red car parked outside of her apartment building. "He's here", she said aloud to herself. "Oh my God. What the fuck! I can't see him right now. I can't!" Erdene reflected. "Ah! Wanna crash at my place tonight?" Poppy said yes grateful to be leaving the comfort of her own home for once. Now her home seemed sinister. He was there. A reminder of his betrayal and the love they once shared.

...........

Tora stood just inside the entrance to Poppy's apartment complex smoking a cigarette. I've gotta talk to her. Gotta clear this shit up before she gets the wrong idea. Fuck, I called Tori. It looks fucking bad. Tora felt tears pool at the corners of the bottom of his eyes. I cant fucking lose her. I'm such a goddamn idiot! Just then he saw a car pull up and the lights shone right at him. Poppy? The car sat for a few minutes with no movement before it peeled off again and left. Did she notice his car? Should he call her? Fuck. "Fuuuuuuckkk!!!", he screamed aloud. He ran out of the building toward his car. He was going to confront her. He was going to follow what he supposes was Erdene's car. No fucking way am I letting her go. Once he got to his car, he pulled his phone out of the cup holder and noticed he misses several calls. All from Tori. He sighed and called her back. "Tora? What the actual fuck?" "Look, Tori. We have ta talk. Ya left. I fell in love with Poppy. There's no more room for ya. I'm sorry." Tori took deep breaths before yelling out, "So you're just going to let that bitch attack me? She gave a black eye, Tora. She should be in jail. I should press charges!" Tora started the car as he could still make out Erdene's car just ahead. He raced to catch up.  
"She hit ya? Must have asked for it. Poppy is the nicest person I know." Tori scoffed. "Well fuck you, Tora!" "Everyone wants to fuck me tonight it seems. Bye, Tori. We're done here. Oh, and dont even dare press charges against her or I'll personally come for ya." Tora hung up and held on tightly to the steering wheel as he chased after the love of his life. Hopefully she would have him.


	11. IFLY (I Fuckin Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORA catches up to Poppy and they have a bonding moment. Little Bird is up to some fucked up tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT took hours to get this out!! But I love the twists I come up with. DAMN! ITS about to go DOWN!! 
> 
> All original characters belong to Lilydusk and her godsend of a comic Midnight Poppy Land.

Chapter 11 IFLY (I Fuckin Love You)

Tora flew after them, wasting no amount of time. He ran red lights and stop signs, scanning for police as he gunned it for his woman. He was in love with Poppy. Tori crossed his mind but a moment. She was the past, and Poppy was his future. Poppy would never just leave him and disappear without so much as a word. She would respect him and communicate with him. Poppy was BIG on communication. The tears started to form in his eyes. He blinked them away, causing them to run down his face in long wet streaks.  
"Poppy, baby....I Fuckin Love you." After about 30 minutes, Erdene's car finally pulled into a fancy looking apartment building parking garage. He waited for her car to park and the girls to get out before making his entrance.

.........

Poppy had her head down leaning on the passenger side door. "We're almost there, Pops!", Erdene said enthusiastically. Poppy lifted her head and looked in front of her. She already missed Tora. His absence fucking hurt, but she had to be strong. They pulled up to Erdene's apartment building and parked underneath in the garage. They walked up the lot ramp toward the elevator when another car sped into the garage with lights shining on them both. Poppy and Erdene looked to see who it was. Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. '.  
.Tora..", Poppy whispered under her breath. Erdene was worried. "Pops...do you want to talk to him? I thought you wanted to stay away from him?" Poppy looked at Erdene, eyes filling with tears. "Erdene, I'm in love with him. I...can't stay away now. My emotions are all over the damn place. I'm hurt, I'm angry, and I'm tired. He made an effort to come all this way, so I'll talk to him. Besides, knowing him, he won't leave until I do." Erdene nodded. "I'll be up stairs. Come on up or call me when your done talking." Erdene went up alone as Poppy stood on the cement waiting. 

Tora parked the car sloppily, as he always does, and took off running toward Poppy. Poppy was crying, he noticed. He felt tears start to prickle his own eyes again. His arms were open as he ran towards her. She started to walk towards him slowly and then took off in a slow jog before running into his arms. He grabbed her up and held her tightly against his chest. "Baby. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...I love ya so fuckin much. Ya gotta listen to me. It's all a misunderstandin'." Poppy silently continued to cry into his chest with her arms hugging his back. Tora smoothed her hair and got down on his knees. "Poppylan, I would NEVER cheat on ya. I am in love with ya, and I don't want to do anything to fuck what we have up. Please believe me!" Tora let out a groan and cried with his head down grasping at Poppy's legs. He held onto her legs tightly as she placed a hand on his head and massaged his scalp gently, reassuringly. "Tora, explain.", Poppy said softly. Tora looked up at her with tears falling down his cheeks and nose snotty like a child. This big man was at his most vulnerable. Poppy watched as he unraveled before her. Tora explained their meeting, the reason he gave his number so he could inquire into why she had left him and then ghost her. He admitted he should have just let her be, but his curiosity got the best of him, and seeing her again randomly made him emotional. He never intended to act upon any romantic feelings he used to share with his ex behind Poppy's back. He had no idea Tori was at the club with Poppy. It was all fucked up timing. "Poppy, baby...I'm crazy about ya. I can't sleep if ya aren't next to me. Ya take up all my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about ya all damn day. You're the only thing that crosses my mind. Period. I'm so sorry I hurt ya. Please believe me I wasn't trying to. Please give me a chance and don't give up on me. I can't take it if you leave me. I fuckin' cant live!" He cried harder.

He cried for all the love he has gone without his whole life as the threat of losing the only person that mattered to him loomed in the dimly lit parking garage. Poppy moved to release his hold on her legs. He looked up at her when he felt the space between them, pain in his golden eyes. She got down to Tora's level and embraced him. They both let their tears fall in each others arms. Poppy cried out "Tora, I love you. I love you so much." Tora squeezed her tighter. "Baby, I love ya, too. I fuckin love ya." "Back to my place?", Poppy sniffled. Tora looked up at her and smiled through his tears, "Back to your place, Bobby."

...............

Poppy sent Erdene a quick text that she was leaving with Tora. Erdene sighed heavily when she got the text, but was very relieved. She knew her friend was nuts about this dude. Shit , I almost forgot I had someone coming over, she thought. Worked out for the best. Erdene looked out of her window from the 3rd floor and saw the red car speed out of the garage and down the drive way. Hm...I bet I'll be Aunt Erdene soon. I have a feeling these two are going to get REAL deep. 

...................

Poppy and Tora held hands in silence all the way to Poppy's apartment. Tora felt a weight lift off his shoulders. She was back with him where she belonged. His Bobby was back. He glanced over at her and squeezed her hand gently. She peered up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and refocused on the road in front of him. When they turned the familiar corner to the entrance of her apartment overlooking the river, Tora pulled up to gate and it opened for him as the operator, Gus, recognized Poppy. "Have a good evening!", Gus called out. Tora pulled up to a parking spot close to the front entrance doors. He quickly shot out of the car and ran to Poppy's passengers side. He opened her door and extended his hand for hers. She took it and grabbed her purse. Tora didn't take the time to take in her clothing before. The parking lot was lit brightly by lamp poles. It illuminated Poppy's radiant beauty. Her shapely legs jutted out of her short dress, making his mind wonder about the space between them. Her breast were spilling out of the top of her tube dress. 

"Pops, ya look amazing, Sweetheart." She smiled up at him shyly. "I thought about what you would think of my get-up", she said blushing. He grinned and pinched her cheek. "Ya look like the woman i'm in love with", he said softly. "Ready ta go up? I'm dyin' to make love to ya all night long." Poppy slammed the passenger door behind her with her free hand and jumped onto Tora with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and adjusted her for comfort. He held her tightly and planted kisses all over her face, lips and neck. He locked the car and they strode quickly up the stairs to her apartment. She climbed down from him and searched her purse for her keys. Finding them, she opened the door and let them inside. Tora was anxious. He was ready to ravish her right there by the door. He would show her tonight how much she meant to him. No more holding back. No more being afraid to show his true feelings. This was Poppy, and she loved him. She really truly loved him deeply. So there was nothing to fear.

Tora waited for Poppy to get settled before he made any movement. "I'm going to get a quick shower, Tora. Hang out here while I get into something more comfortable", Poppy said. Tora simply nodded and said, "Take ya time." Poppy walked off to the bedroom to grab a fresh pair of thongs and a red lace babydoll dress to wear. She was sure Tora would go mad when he saw her in this. She stuck her head out to look at him. He was standing at her book shelf looking at one of her books. It looked like her art book. Seeing that he was occupied, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She left the door cracked as she got naked and climbed in. Tora heard the shower start and sat down on her couch. He felt relief being at home with Poppy. He had...cried in front of her. He felt embarrassed by it, but showing his emotion had helped him get through to Poppy. To show her he was being honest. Raw. He turned back to look toward the bathroom where she was. He noticed it was left cracked open. An invitation? They could do this.... again. This time, it would be so much better. He got up and stealthily walked towards the bathroom door. 

He peeled off his clothes on the way there, leaving a trail of pants, hoodies and tees behind him. He wore nothing but his underwear. He grabbed a towel from the hallway cabinet and took his underwear off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door slowly. Poppy did not notice him. He came up to the glass of the shower and placed his hand over the sliding glass. Poppy saw a shadow emerge out of the corner of her eyes. Tora gazed at her and smiled, showing his dimples. "Room for me, Bobby?" Poppy nodded and moved from the shower head to make room for her giant boyfriend. "I'm going to take my sweet time stroking ya pussy. This is going to be a night ya wont ever forget." Tora had a mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes. Poppy boldly came forward once he was inside and placed her hands on his chiseled chest. She licked her lips and lowered her eyes to the big stiff dick pointing at her stomach. She wanted it inside her, now. She clutched it in her hands and pulled him toward her until he had her pinned against the wall. He had his hands against the wall on either side of her head. They stared in each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Bobby, Baby...I love ya so much." Tora caressed her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. She reached up her arms and brought Toras face to hers and kissed him deeply on the lips. Their tongues found each other and moved like eels in the open water.

"Tora..I...love..you..so much!", Poppy got out through kisses. They grabbed at each other then. Moving at the speed of light. Hungry for the others body. Tora lifted her up to his waist and entered her slowly. She held on to his strong upper arm with one hand, and the other hand was lost in his silky black hair. He moved in for a kiss as he pumped inside of her slowly and with purpose. Poppy moaned with each time he filled her up and withdrew. "Ahnnn...Tora..", she moaned. "That feel good to ya, baby? Tell daddy what ya want me to do to ya next." Daddy? Poppy's eyes lit up full of lust as she looked him in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy", she said. He smirked at her and grabbed her by the throat. She yelped at the pressure he applied and then moaned as he went impossibly deep inside of her moving quickly. In the water, Tora was a Great White shark. Swimming in her ocean. Tora wanted to relieve the pressure in his legs from standing. "Let's get outta here and head to the bed, Bobby. I'm gonna fuck ya properly." She nodded and groaned as he pulled free from her body. She instantly felt empty. She needed his touch, and to feel full again.

They grabbed their towels and dried off quickly before making their way to the bedroom. Poppy threw herself on the bed onto her back with her legs spread and ready for Tora to ravish her. "Oh...please..take me, baby. I love you", Poppy whispered. Tora dropped his towel and crawled over her on the bed. "I love ya more than anything, Bobby. And don't ya fuckin' forget it." Tora placed his face between her legs and Poppy let out a low "Oohhhhhh" with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. "Ya taste so good, Sweetheart. I can't wait to get back in that pretty pussy." He stuck his tongue out for theatrics and looked Poppy dead in the eyes. He went back down and made a show of licking her sweet pussy. "Toorraaaaa.....oh..baby! That feels soooooo good! Dont...stop.." "I won't stop until I see ya cum. Cum for me, baby. If ya want daddy's big dick in ya, you'll cum for me." Poppy was going mad with pleasure. "I want daddy's big dick in me right now!", Poppy screamed. "I cant take it anymore!" Tora lifted his head and grinned.

"Well...if ya put it like that...alright. I don't wanna leave my baby waitin'." Tora climbed up and separated her legs further. He grabbed his dick and placed it at her opening. She stared at it in anticipation. She shook with desire. He touched her thighs as he pressed into her. "Fuck...it's so tight and wet, baby. I don't ever wanna leave from inside ya." Poppy flung her arms around his back and let her manicured long nails dig into his flesh. He relished the feeling as it indicated what he was doing to her. How he was making her feel. He stroked her deeply and slowly before speeding up. He held her thighs in his large hands and moved her forward. "Fuck me, Daddy!", Poppy let out. "As you command, Love", Tora said looking at how delicious she looked under him. This pussy is to DIE for, Tora thought. I'd kill for this pussy. I LOVE this pussy! Tora said the last bit out loud. "I love this dick!", Poppy replied. Tora elicited loud screams from his hot girlfriend. He pumped into her now ferociously. "Ohhhh...GOD! FUCK! AHN! Tora!! Tora  
...oh TORA!" Tora pumped a few more times before he was ready to switch it up.

"Thats right, baby. Let everyone know whose fuckin' ya so good." He moved so deep Poppy could swear he was in her stomach. She scrunched her face up and closed her eyes. "You Daddy! You fuck me so good." "Fuck, baby. Jump on Daddy's dick and ride me", Tora moaned out.  
He leaned back out of her and laid on his back with his arms behind his head. "Come sit that fat ass on this dick." It wasn't a request. She got up reverse cowgirl and parked her ass right over his throbbing dick. She spread her legs around him, lifting up slightly above his lengthy cock and grabbed it with her hand, guiding it to her pussy opening. She moaned as it slipped inside of her. Tora moaned loudly and smacked her ass. "Shake that ass on my dick." Those words gave Poppy even more courage to smack her ass down on his dick as fast and hard as she could and jiggle at the same time. Tora continued to moan as he smacked and grabbed at her ass. "Where'd ya get all that ass from?", Tora inquired between breaths.

"From you", Poppy said looking back at him. "Fuck, that's it, baby! Look back at me while ya fuck me!" "Oh...Tora! I'm about to cum!" "Is that right, baby? Where do ya want me to cum? Tell Daddy where ya want his load." "I-inside me!", Poppy squealed out. Tora lifted her by the waist down on his dick with the speed of light causing Poppy to soar up in the clouds as she climaxed on top of him. He came soon after inside of her. When he removed his dick, a thick glob of his cum trailed behind him and slid down Poppy's pussy to her ass crack. She jumped off the bed before it dropped to the sheets and grabbed her towel to clean up. "That was amazing as usual, Tora", Poppy said beaming at the man she loved with all of her heart. "You are amazin', Poppylan.", he responded. He wiped at himself with his towel and crawled back on the bed on his back with his arms behind his head. Poppy joined him and laid on his chest. "I love you, Tora", Poppy whispered in his ear with a kiss on his neck. Tora turned quickly to catch a kiss on her lips before she withdrew them. "I love ya more than anything in this world, Pops." They laid in bed together basking in each others love.

Poppy released herself from the now sleeping Tora's embrace. She went to the restroom to clean up better. She then went to the living room to check her purse. Poppy went in her purse and saw her birth control pack. She opened it and still saw yesterday and today's pill in there. She missed two days! And he came inside her..... Shit.

................

Tora woke up to Poppy frantically pacing the living room floor. He got up and dragged on his underwear and pants. He walked into the living room and found Poppy with a small package in her hand and her other hand on her forehead. "Babe, what's wrong?" Poppy turned to see Tora and immediately got more nervous. Her eyes were wide and wild with what Tora had no idea. "Um...you see..." she began and then walked toward Tora, shoving the pack in his hands. He opened it and saw it was her pills. He looked and saw that today was now officially Monday and Saturday and Sunday pills were still there. He looked at Poppy as realization kicked in. "Pops...its going to be ok." "But Tora! What if I become pregnant. We aren't married! What will become of us? Oh no!" She put her hands over her face. Tora walked to her and put his arms around her. "I don't know about ya, but I'd be honored if ya had my baby. And I'd never leave either of ya sides." Poppy looked up at him, lips quivering and eyes threatening to let loose a waterfall. "Tora, you really mean it? You're not....angry?" She flinched as he moved. It made Tora sad. "No, I'm not mad. Course not. I love ya, and if I could choose anyone to be the mother of my children, it would be you. We just fucked. We don't even know if ya pregnant or not yet. Let's cross that bridge if and when it comes." She nodded and clung to him. "Look, I gotta go. Got some shit for Quincey to get done early. I'll call ya soon as I'm done, and I'll come back." He placed a kiss on her head and went to collect his clothes from the floor. He left with a final goodbye kiss and felt his heart beating a mile a minute. What if she did become..... pregnant? Tora silently hoped she would. 

..................  
Tora peeled out after dragging on cigarette. He got a few blocks down before he saw flashing lights and blaring megaphones.  
Police sirens lit up behind Tora's car. What the fuck? "Pull over NOW!", screamed the policeman behind him. Tora pulled over and placed his hands though his hair. A policeman walked up to his driver side door. "License, sir." Tora rolled down the window and handed the cop his license. "Tora Kawashima, you are under arrest. Step out of the vehicle." "What the fuck am I under arrest for?" Tora's heart beat quickly as he thought back to Poppy. "For the rape and assault of Tori Yung." 

..........


	12. FLIGHTLESS BIRD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORA is in jail. WILL Tori get what's coming to her?
> 
> All original characters belong to Lilydusk from her comic Midnight Poppy Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned there is violence and mention of rape in this story. (Although no rape actually occurs).

Chapter 12 Flightless Bird

Sunday Night @ The Club

Tori lit a cigarette with her back against the wet brick wall of the club in the dark and menacing alley out back. That bitch, Poppy! Who the hell did she think she was! Tori could easily get her arrested for assault, but had bigger fish to fry. It was Tora that let her down. Tora that told her he didn't want her. He didn't choose her! This was not the Tora she encountered at the bar of that hotel. If she can't have him, Poppy shouldn't have him. either. Then it came to her. She would call the police and file a report against him! She had fresh injuries and could find a smuck to fuck her roughly to make it seem like a rape. She grabbed her phone out and dialed a guy she knew would come through for her and that hated Tora as much as she did. She dialed Claude. Once Claude answered, Tori went straight to it. "Hey old friend. It's me, Tori." "Tori? As in Tora's old girl?", he responded with a smirk. She could feel his smile through the phone. "One in the same! Listen, I have an issue with Tora and want a little revenge. You game?" "Hell yeah! Anything to sock it to that fucker! What ya need, babes?" He didn't even stop to question her motives. Good. "Fuck me." "Uh...that's it? Ya want me to fuck ya?", he responded, shocked. She decided not to tell him all the details of her plan. "My place or yours, babes?" "Come and get me from the club. I'll text you the location. My place will do." They ended the phone call and the wheels were in motion for Tora and Poppy's world to come crashing down. 

.................

Tora sat in the police car utterly confused and pissed. What the FUCK was Tori playing at? He never touched her. This was all some fucking bullshit to get back at him for dumping her. But he never got back with her to officially dump her in the first damn place! Poppy. What was he going to tell Poppy? She would freak the fuck out. He had to get settled in at the jail and call her. Narin City Jail wasn't too far from Poppy's apartment. The squad car pulled up to the front of the jail. A policeman waited and opened the door to grab Tora out of the backseat. "You know the routine this way big fella." Tora rolled his eyes and followed. He was uncuffed and frisked. He had left his gun hidden in his car. They confiscated the dagger he had in his sock, though. They hadn't found it when they patted him down outside his car originally. They took him inside for his mugshot and prints. After the process was complete, Tora asked for one phone call. "You're not supposed to get a call yet, dude", replied an officer. Tora gave the meanest scowl he could muster, narrowing his golden eyes like daggers. "Alright, man. Go ahead", said the officer waving a hand and walking toward the end of the room where the copy machine stood. Tora walked to the phone and dialed Poppy's number from memory. 

....................

Poppy was smiling to herself after the wonderful night she had with her big handsome man. He loved her! He protected her and would do anything for her. She had to go to the office today, so she laid all of her clothes out on her bed before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. She brushed her teeth before jumping into the hot gush of water inside the shower. She imagined Tora was there again and beamed with happiness. Not long ago he WAS in the shower with her. Fucking the soul out and back in to her. Poppy turned off the faucet once she felt thoroughly cleaned and went to her towel to dry off her face. Beads of water dropped down the tips of her hair and down her back. She dried her body and wrapped her hair, walking out of the bathroom naked. As she made her way to the bedroom, her phone buzzed. It was an odd number she didn't recognize. At 7 am? Who would be calling her? She answered and her mouth hung open at the recording. "Do you accept a collect call from the Narin City Jail for 'Tora'? Press 1 to decline. Press 2 to accept." Tora's voice said his own name. She trembled and pressed 2. She could feel tears start to pool by her eyes. What the fuck? He just left! "Hello?", Tora's voice called softly. "Tora? What is happening? Why are you in jail?", Poppy choked between sobs. Tora hated when Poppy cried. It always made him feel like shit. But in this particular situation, he was helpless and out of control. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I got pulled over by ya place. Tori lied to the cops. Told em I raped and beat her last night when I was really at ya place. I'm going to post bail and be outta here in a couple days, though. Don't worry." Poppy's eyes widened. "Wait...WHAT! That bitch lied that you assaulted and RAPED her? No way this is going to stick. She's digging her own pit." Tora was silent on the other end. "Tora, you don't belong in there a single day. I'm coming down to see what I can do." Tora smiled at the thought of his girl coming down to tell the cops what's what. "Bobby, ya don't have ta do that. I'll be out soon. I am innocent." Poppy stood naked in the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm coming, Tora. I'll find out who is in charge of your case and speak with them directly." Tora didn't argue as there was no point. Poppy was so determined and headstrong. She never questioned his innocence. That did not go unnoticed. "Pops?" "Yes, my love?", she answered sweetly. Tora's heart beat quickly at that. "I love ya, baby. So much." Poppy smiled, determined now more than ever to get her man free and back in her arms. "I love you, too, Babe. I gotta go now so I can call my boss and then I'm heading down." "Ok, baby. Be careful. Bye." "See you, my love."  
Poppy didn't want to hang up, so she laughed into the phone. Tora heard before he hung up and placed the phone back by his ear. "Pops, ya there? What's so funny?" Poppy heard him just as her finger hovered over the red 'end call' button. "Oh..hey! I was just thinking I didn't want to hang up from you. Like I'm in high school again", she giggled. Tora grinned with all his teeth showing, dimples dancing. "I don't want to hang up, either. Makes my stomach hurt not being with ya." Poppy breathed deeply and finally said, "Ok, this time hanging up. I love you, and I'll see you soon." "Yeah. Love, ya too Bobby." Poppy hung up and felt emotions grip her in a punishing wave. She held her chest and cried. She put on a brave face for Tora, but she was afraid. She didn't know what to do, so she called Gil, her Boss to tell him she had an emergency and wouldn't be in. Then she called Tora's bud, Quincey. 

...............

"Hellooooo darling!!!", Quincey said as he answered the phone. "Hello, Quincey", Poppy got out nervously. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call, Sweetness? Everything ok?" Poppy gulped before giving Quincey the rundown. Quincey began to hyperventilate on the other end of the phone. "WHAT! Tora may be a vicious attack dog, but he is no....rapist! And he wouldn't attack a woman! What the fuck! We are going down there to sort this shit out. I'm coming to get you." Poppy felt much better with someone else Tora knew and trusted by his side. He also had resources at his disposal that she didn't have. Poppy stood still naked in the bedroom due to all these calls. She was anxious to get out and get her man! She scrapped the professional clothes for a pair of skin tight jeans, low cut black v-neck top that left little to the imagination, and black stiletto heels. She brushed her brown waves and wore her hair down. She applied mascara and a little red lip color as she was hell bent on leaving lipstick marks all over her mans neck upon his release. She missed him and he wasn't gone but for a few hours! She hated thinking about him in jail. She smiled to herself knowing that NO ONE was dumb enough to mess with him.

...............

Tori sat down outside of a small coffee shop with sunglasses to hide her black eye and a floppy hat. Claude did a number on her last night. He even roughed her up a bit more, making her sore everywhere. She was waiting for a girl friend of hers to show so they could go over some things as the friend was supposed to be a witness to Tora's crimes. As she was deep in thought, a person pulled up and parked on a motorcycle on the curb just next to her and walked up to where she was seated. She didn't notice them as she sipped her iced latte. Without warning, the motorcyclist pulled out a knife and stabbed her twice. Once in the neck and again in the abdomen. Everyone seated around screamed and ran away as fast as they could. Tori clutched at the wounds and tried to stop the steady flow of blood leaking out of her quickly. "Courtesy of Big Boss", said the Motorcyclist before running to his parked bike and speeding off down the street back in the direction they had come. Tori fell back onto the ground as she felt her eye sight slowly begin to turn black. This is it. Did Tora set this up? No. He wouldn't have me killed. But who? If I make it out of this...... 

Then there was silence


	13. Free My Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is in jail and Poppy is coming to a realization that just may end their relationship. Will she be able to withstand his ways, or run the other way?

Narin City Jail

Tora was doing sit ups on the floor of his cell watching news on the small ass TV. So far nothing unordinary was going on in the outside. His cell mate, Skull, who had a huge fucking skull tattoo over his face, sat in a corner staring at the wall. Tora thought the fucker was harmless enough. He was smaller than Tora, and by the looks of it, was from a rival gang. Skull introduced himself as soon as Tora was led into the room and handcuffs removed. Skull had a Suzuki clan tattoo vibrantly stretched across the front of his throat in red, yellows and orange flames licking his pock marked skin. Balthuman would be livid if he knew Tora was in the cell with an enemy and didnt take him down. Truth was that Tora didnt want anything to get in the way of him being released. All he could think about was Poppy. His Poppy. They had just made up and he was between her legs just the night before! Now this bullshit! Fucking Tori. That bitch was going to face the consequences for crossing him. 

Skull noticed Tora's Balthuman Crest tattoo right away and decided he would be a fucking legend if he took down the Ares Street Tiger. He sat in the corner to make his plan. He had a shank filed sharp to perfection and long enough to rupture a major organ. He figured how he would catch the large man off guard. He peeled his eyes from the wall to the massive man doing sit ups on the floor in front of the TV. He stood up and walked over, feigning interest on what was on the news. Tora felt his presence and tensed immediately. He stopped doing his sit ups and jumped up in one big leap, landing on his two feet with his hands above his head. He turned to Skull and smirked. "Get any smart ideas about gettin' close to me, fuckin' with me, and it'll be the last thing ya fuckin' do, ya hear me?" Skull simply held his poker face and nodded in agreement not giving Tora eye contact. Tora continued to size him up and glare at him unmoving. This fuck is up to something, Tora thought. Gotta watch this bastard. 

Just then, Tora heard a name that made his head snap back to the TV screen. "Channel 8 news reports that a young woman now being identified as 25 year old Tori Young was found dead outside of a coffee shop in the northern corner of Willow Street. The victims death has been ruled a homicide by detectives and police as she suffered from multiple stab wounds. Witnesses say a suspect on a motorcycle parked and stabbed her before riding away." Tora made sure to show no emotion around Skull. Inside he was raging. Who was behind the hit? Was it Vincent? Somehow he knew Vincent was aware he was in jail even though he had not tried to get in contact with Tora or the gentleman handling his cases far as he knew. "Hey, big man. Wasnt that the bitch you raped and beat? Ya had 'er killed, too? Looks like all the legends I heard about you being a sadistic bastard was true, eh? Was the pussy any good at least?", Skull said with a devilish grin. Tora was on him faster than he could react. Tora grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I ain't raped nobody, fucker. Do I look like I NEED to rape some female who would give me her pussy gladly? And I ain't have her killed, bitch", Tora snarled. Skull kept a smile on his face and let his hand loosely hang by his side where the makeshift knife rested. He patted his pocket absentmindedly as Tora glared at him. Tora let him go, with his nostrils flaring and his eyes wild. "I won't warn ya again. Any shit from ya and I'm fuckin ya up." Skull chuckled and put his hands in the air in a mock surrender. The bastard would have to sleep at some point, Skull reflected. 

A few hours later, an officer walked up to the cell and yelled, "Kawashima! Up to the bars, hands behind your back! You have a visitor." Tora did as commanded. He was anxious to find out who had come to see him.  
..............

Poppy and Quincy jogged up to the front doors of the jail hand in hand. Poppy was determined to get Tora released right away. She couldn't stand him being in jail. She had to see him, as well no matter what. They walked up to the front desk and asked for information on the inmate Tora Kawashima and who was in charge of his case. The lady officer behind the desk eyed the pair and was less than forthcoming with any information. "Can I go in and visit him?", Poppy finally asked as they got absolutely nowhere with the officer. "Sure. Go through that brown door and to the first floor. You'll check in at the window and take a seat inside the visitors area." Poppy turned to Quincey. "I'll go in and talk to him and find out  
what I can about the case. Wait for me here?" Quincey nodded and pulled out his phone to make some phone calls to lawyers and Balthuman paid law enforcement. 

Poppy walked to the brown door and opened it nervously. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing was coming out in heavy puffs. There was no one else around. She listened to the sound of her heels clicking against the polished white marble tiles. When she reached the window, a fat man behind the glass sat with a scowl on his face reading a book. Poppy cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm here to visit an inmate." The officer looked up from his book to study the little lady in front of him. "First and last name of inmate, ma'am", said the officer. "Tora Kawashima", she said with her voice slightly trembling. The officer looked up the name and upon finding it, told Poppy to go take any one of the seats that are facing the glass with the phone's attached to the little ledge that separated each space. "We will bring him out shortly." Poppy took a seat towards the end of the small row of seats. There was only 5 rows. She sat in the fourth. Two more girls came in after Poppy and took seats in either side of her. Poppy looked at them and her smile vanished. They were all there to see their men. She wondered if this was routine for the other girls and hoped it wouldn't be for her. Poppy NEVER thought she would be here in a jail visiting anyone. 

A door on the other side of the glass in front of her opened. Poppy's heart beat so quickly she could hear the sound in her ears. She saw men coming out, but no Tora. A man sat in front of the girls on either side of her. She had noticed all 5 seats were now taken up in the visitor room. The door closed again. Where is Tora? A few moments later the door opened again and a very tall figure bent his head slightly to walk through the door. Tora looked around before meeting Poppys eyes. She was smiling up at him. He stared at her before smiling himself. Tora sat on the other side of the glass and motioned to pick up the phone. "Hey, baby", his deep voice crooned into the mouth piece. "Hey baby", Poppy repeated. "I'm glad ya came, Sweatheart. I wouldn't make it in this shithole if I couldn't see ya were ok. I miss ya." 

He smiled at her then with those dimples twinkling. Oh how she loved them. She stared in her own little world until him clearing his throat snapped her back to reality." Jeez, Bobby. Keep lookin' at me like that and I might have to bust outta this joint right now!" Poppy giggled. "Tora, I miss you already. It's only been a few hours", Poppy tried to chuckle. "Quincey is here with me. We tried to get info so we can get you out. Any word, Tora?" "Don't worry about me, Sweatheart. I'll be out soon. Once all this is squared away I'll be released. Tori was found dead, Poppy. Case is going to be dropped. There's zero evidence against me. Waiting for confirmation and I'm out." Poppys eyes lit up. "Really!", she said excitedly. All of a sudden, her face fell. Tori was dead? Then her eyes widened with a realization she hoped wasnt true.

Did he have something to do with it? Well...they wouldn't release him if they felt he did. Obviously he was locked up when she was killed. Tora noticed the change in her immediately. He guessed at what she was thinking. "Look, Pops. I had nothin' to do with it, alright?" Tora became agitated all of a sudden. Angry that she would even consider him as someone who would do that, even given the current state of things. He huffed and looked off into space in silence. They both held the phone to their ears without saying anything. The mood somehow no longer light and full of love. After a while, Tora gazed back at Poppy and noticed she had tears in her eyes that were on the verge of falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong, baby? I said I'm gettin' out soon. What's botherin' ya?", he said with his voice laced in concern. She looked up into his eyes then. "This has just been such a rough week, Tora. I'm drained. That's all." She tried to smile weakly, but he knew there was something more the matter with her. She was withholding something. He sighed and put his left hand in front of him, resting it on the desk.

She continued to look at him as one tear escaped its watery tower that had built under her eye and cascaded down her cheek. She wiped it, and then stood up suddenly. "Quincey is waiting, I better get going. Goodbye for now, Tora. Please call me and keep me posted when you get out." Tora looked up at her sadly and simply nodded slamming down the phone. She's scared of me. She thinks I killed Tori. She thinks I'm a piece of shit. Tora was shaking with rage. Calm the fuck down, ya idiot or ya wont be released, he told himself. He let himself be handcuffed and taken back to his cell.

................

A day turned into a week. A week turned into a month. No calls from Tora. Poppy didnt visit him again. She couldn't face him again until all of this was behind them. Until she figured what she wanted to do. Poppy had been feeling sick the past few days and barely felt like getting up to go to work anymore. She blamed it on stress and lack of sleep. Her friend Erdene seemed to think it was something else entirely. After calling with no answer, Erdene decided to go to Poppy. She knocked on Poppy's door and hugged her as soon as Poppy opened up. "Oh my Gosh, love. You look terrible! Are you ok?", Erdene asked concerned. "I've been throwing up, dizzy, tired. I can barely think, Erdene." Erdene gazed at Poppy after she shut the door behind them. "Pops? Do....you think....you could be pregnant?" Poppy looked up with her eyes wide in horror. Oh. MY. GOD! She remembered the time she missed her pills. It was over a month ago. And she didn't have a period this month. 

"Erdene.....I could be. What do I do!", Poppy said panicked. "We go get you a test and then we set you up a Dr. appointment if it comes back positive, asap! I Knew it the day you guys left my place I would be an Aunt. I called it!" Poppy looked out of her window sadly. What a time to bring a child into the world if she was pregnant. The father was in jail. She would be alone. When was he getting out? He was a loose cannon. Poppy was mildly afraid, but there was excitement, too. She could see a little Tora with his hair and eyes and beautiful face. "OK! Let's go get a test!", Poppy said determined. Erdene linked arms with her and said, "Tally-ho! And on we GO!" Poppy giggled as they left to the corner store.


	14. Do you still love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is out of jail. Poppy and Tora take time to reflect on their relationship issues and how to fix. Will Poppy run while she can or will she go the distance?

Chapter 14 Do you still love me? 

Erdene and Poppy grabbed a pregnancy test and headed back to the apartment. As soon as they got in the door, Poppy rushed to the bathroom to take the test. Erdene sat in the couch only for two seconds before jumping back up and pacing back and forth. She couldn't wait for the news. She waited about 5 minutes until she just couldn't take it anymore. "POP!!! What does it SAY!!!", Erdene yelled outside the bathroom. Poppy opened the door slowly and looked at Erdene with wide eyes. "Aunt Erdene.... looks like we're having a baby! Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" Erdene jumped and grabbed Poppy by the shoulders and hugged her. "Oh my god, I am so happy! Wait...are you going to tell Tora?" Poppy thought about it. She didn't want to tell him while he was in jail. What if he wasnt happy about it? She frowned. But what if he was?

2 Months Later

Tora got all of his belongings in a sack and turned towards the door with a smile. He would have gotten out earlier had he not had to foil his cellmates little plan to do him in. Skull was now just 'bones'. He was a free man. Once he walked out of the jail, his smile faded. Who was going to be there to get him? He called Quincey, but he didn't answer. He called Gyu, and Gyu answered on the third ring. "Big Bro! What's going on? Ya out?" Tora sighed. "Yeah, can ya come down and get me?" Gyu gave a short 'course and Tora let him know where he would be waiting. He wanted to call Poppy now that he was out, but he still felt there was something amiss between them. Would she be mad if he didn't tell her? Poppy? Hell yeah. She'd be pissed. He already avoided her the last 2 months. He'd just send her a quick message. 

'hey...I'm out. Gyu on the way to get me. Going to handle some business. Hope to see you later?' 

................

..............

Poppy was at the office working on editing a new romance novel by one of their top writers besides Quincy. The author, T.J. Cummings, wrote heterosexual erotica. She had yet to meet T.J. Cummings but was very intrigued as to what he or she looked like. Gil, her Boss, had met only a representative for T.J. in person. Something about how they had to be shrouded in privacy. That was all about to change. Poppy was invited to T.J. Cummings home to go over a new manuscript tomorrow. She was nervous and super excited all at once naturally with how curious a person she is. The current book she was reading was titled 'Animalistic Ways' about a mobster who loved an everyday college girl and fucked her like an animal until she became the Bonnie to his Clyde. It was very explicit. And it reminded her of herself and Tora in some ways. Almost like it was their story. Especially the passage:

'The tall, dark and handsome man came through the door with all of the manly confidence he could muster. His cologne wafted through the air smelling like the great outdoors and passionate sex. His hands were on her like vice grips, squeezing her ass in his hands as if he wanted to pop both her cheeks. Her moan was loud and long as she shivered under his gaze. This man was sheer ecstacy.'

Hopefully it had a happy ending, she thought to herself. 

As Poppy was wrapping up for the day, her phone buzzed. She looked at the clock. It was 6 minutes after 5 pm. She opened her text app and saw Tora's name and picture icon pop up. She had gotten Tora to take a picture for her after much to-do because he hated taking pictures. "It's just for my phone, Tora! For when you call me." She opened the message. 

'Hey...I'm out. Gyu on the way to get me. Going to handle some business. Hope to see you later?' 

She swallowed. He's out? She had not got an ounce of sleep last night thinking about him and the new baby. Thinking that he could be involved in the death of Tori in any way whether by word if not deed made her just as afraid. What if he had someone put a hit out on her to get out of jail? He said he didn't kill her. That was obvious. Poppy hadn't been scared of Tora since the brief moment they first met on the train in Moonbright. He was a very intimidating figure. She was afraid of him now. What if she pissed him off enough? Would she have a knife or bullet in her on the streets? What if she told him about the baby and he freaked and hurt her? She wanted to put some space between them. Yeah. She didnt know how to respond to his message. She wanted to put some space between them while she figured out what the hell was going on. She loved him still and it made her heart ache as she so desperately wanted nothing more than to have him hold her in his strong arms. She wanted for him to be happy he was going to have a family. 

'Ok. I'll have to catch you some other time. I'm super busy with work. Have a meeting with one of our authors tomorrow. Maybe call me tonight when you get settled?'

She pushed send on the message, her nerves a wreck. She put all of the papers in her business satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She gave her desk a once over for organization and left the building. Her phone buzzed again with a response from Tora. She was so nervous she sweat visibly on her forehead in a small pool that began to slide down her temple. She wiped at it with the back of her hand. She could feel her nausea start to kick in and touched her stomach tenderly. 

'Call ya later then, I guess.' 

That's all he said. She knew that he was upset. He wanted to see her, and she had shut it down. He just got out of jail for God sake and his girl didnt even want him around. She was having second guesses. Maybe if he did call and it went well, she could invite him over after all. Maybe he would explain things to her. Could it be she was over reacting? She wanted to tell him about the baby, but felt she still was not ready. Poppy wanted to be home and get away from everyone and everything.

.................

Tora was in the car with Gyu when his phone finally buzzed a reply from Poppy. Shit! Finally! He opened it in a rush and frowned. She didnt want to see him. Said she was busy and to give her a call later. Now he KNEW something was wrong. This wasnt his Bobby. She loved his company. She was distraught when he had to go to jail. She was ready to bust him out. Now all of a sudden, she was staying away. He knew it. His worst fear came to fruitation. She was afraid of him. Something he worked so hard to ensure she never was. He needed a chance to explain things to her. He was in and out of jail in 2 months. The girl who accused him was killed. It looked bad on him. He knew it. The fuckin world knew it. She was afraid of him because she thinks maybe if he was pissed enough, he would hurt her. He would NEVER in his fucking life hurt or kill her. What the fuck? Did she really think that of him? After all that he did to protect her? He raged internally before simmering down. It wasnt fair for him to blame her for the way she saw him now. She was on the outside looking in. And it's not like he doesnt keep shit from her. So how can she possibly know what he is really made of? He needed to fix this shit.

"Everything ok over there, Big Bro?" Gyu called out to Tora, eyes never leaving the road. " 'S fine, Gyu", was all Tora let out. Gyu knew something was making Tora feel bad. He tried to lighten the mood. "You're out now, Bro! You can see your girl, man. I know she misses ya!" Gyu reached his right hand to clap Tora on the shoulder. "She doesnt want ta see me", Tora said matter of factly giving no emotion away. Gyu lost his smile and said nothing else. They drove in silence the rest of the way to Quincey's condo. Once they got to Quinceys place, Tora saw why he didn't answer the phone. Dude was shit-faced wasted on his couch passed out. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the coffee table. Tora put a finger to his lips to signal silence to Gyu. "Since Princess is out for the count, mind takin' me ta get my car out of impound? I'll check back on him later." "Sure thing, boss", replied Gyu quickly. They headed back out from wence they came and headed to the impound lot to get his red beauty back. 

When they got back in Gyu's car, Tora's mind went back to Poppy. He plopped down in the passengers seat and sighed. Fuck this shit. He was going to fix this shit now. He wanted to be with her tonight. Whatever mood she was in, fuck it. He was going to her if she liked it or not. His fingers moved across his phone rapidly as he typed. 

'Look, Bobby. I know ya feelin some type a way right now, but I need to see ya. I didn't have shit to do with this situation for once in my fucking life I'm innocent. Go figure? Please let me bring dinner over tonight so we can talk in person. I know ya busy. I promise I won't take too much of ya time. I miss ya and I need ya. Please.' 

He didn't care if he sounded like a beggar. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted her to know where his head was at. No bullshit. She wouldn't accept any bullshit from him.

..............

Poppy got home and rushed to the shower. Nothing felt better than a nice hot shower and music. She locked her door with all the gadgets Tora forced her to get for her protection and threw her work satchel gently on the end chair. She grabbed the phone from her cardigan pocket and set it on the bathroom counter. She turned the water on and saw a flash on her phone screen. She had a new message. From Tora? Sure enough, once she opened the message his name and face flashed in front of her eyes. She read quickly. 

'Look, Bobby. I know ya feelin some type a way right now, but I need to see ya. I didn't have shit to do with this situation for once in my fucking life I'm innocent. Go figure? Please let me bring dinner over tonight so we can talk in person. I know ya busy. I promise I won't take too much of ya time. I miss ya and I need ya. Please.' 

Her heart began racing. Yes! Yes, she so desperately wanted to make things right with him. She was hoping he would explain her fears away. That she was wrong. She loved him. She loved him so very much. She wanted so badly to be wrong about this situation. It felt wrong on so many levels, but there had to be something else going on if Tora was let go. If they had an inkling he was behind it, he would still be in jail awaiting a transfer to Prison. He had to be innocent. She had to trust him. All of a sudden, guilt gripped her stomach so tight she had to brace herself. She showed him that she was afraid of him. That she didn't trust him. She had...hurt him. She also was hiding a secret from him. A HUGE one. She would have to put her big girl pants on and see him. She began typing out a message quickly not revealing too much of how she felt. Her emotions all over the place. 

'Ok. I trust you, Tora. I'm getting a shower now. I'll wait up for you to get here. What time are you coming? I would like dinner. Whatever you choose is always good. I miss and need you, too. I love you. And...I have something important to tell you.' 

She set the phone down on its screen and turned on her R & B love song playlist. Tory Lanez song 'Luv Ya Gyal' came on. Poppy slid the shower door open and hugged herself as the water sprayed over the top of her head, washing the pain away. She listened to the lyrics....

'....Let me be the one to make you say  
Girl let me work that body into frame..' 

Poppy lathered soap in her hands and rubbed it over her breast, her stomach and her thighs with her eyes closed rocking in time with the music.

'Tell me "don't stop" I'ma make you say my name  
In a falsetto, I make you sing  
Slow dancing in the club  
She grinding on my uhh  
I don't know the right thing to do  
Shawty got me blinded and more'

She washed between her legs...imagining Tora there. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist as he plunged deep inside of her. His beautiful face inches from her soothing her. Calming her. 

'Fucking got me romancing in the club  
Hands touching on it, I'm crushing on it  
I dirty dance with ya, you ain't even with no  
amateur'....

Tora...Tora...He was everything to her. A protector. A lover. A confidante. A shrink. A man who listened to her constant ramblings. She loved him. She would show him tonight. The melody of the song grew louder as the singer crooned: 

'Do you feel it babe?  
Yeah, I'ma make you feel it babe  
Yeah, said I feel it girl  
Oh yeah, I said I feel it ooh  
Yeah, once I dip inside that ocean and oowee, yeah  
Yeah, love me long time (oh yeah), ohh  
Yeah, she said it feels like it's  
Yeah, her very first time......' 

She wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel him. Listening to the lyrics she thought of their first time. He was so gentle with her at first before he sped up at her request. It felt absolutely amazing. She touched herself again between her legs and rubbed at her clit as she moaned his name. Her head rolled back as the music blared and her body just did its own thing. She shivered as she felt the oncoming of an orgasm as the soft voice of the Weeknd took over in the song 'I feel It Coming'. Perfect timing. 

When she got out of the shower, she checked her phone for a response from Tora. He had answered her back. 

'Say no more. I'll be there at 8. I love ya, too Bobby'  
............

Gyu pulled up with Tora to the impound lot, parked, and followed behind him to the front desk. The clerk took his info and located his car. "$200 to release the vehicle, sir." Tora fetches out two bills and shoved them at the clerk. "Keys", Tora said with his hands out. The clerk punched in the payment and then handed over the keys to Tora. Gyu and Tora parted ways as Tora rushed to get dinner. It was now 7 pm. Tora was a little worried about that last part of Poppys message. Something important to tell him? It was probably to break up with him. He scowled, but ventured on ahead to find her. 

Tora went to one of his favorite noodle restaurants and got them some spicy chicken noodles. He raced toward Poppys apartment anxious to see her. She said she trusted him. She said she still loved him. She said she wanted him. Needed him. He was going to give her ALL of him tonight. And he decided he was going to come clean to her. He was going to ensure she trusted him completely, and that he trusted her. No more miscommunication. No more secrets. No more sugar coated lies. He would be there for her forever if she let him. Mrs. Poppylan Kawashima had a nice ring to it. Maybe.....

With Tora driving like a bat out of hell, he made it to Poppy's apartment in record timing.  
Even though he had been with her for what seemed like an eternity, realistically it was a very short amount of time and they were already head over heels for each other. Soul mates. There simply was no denying it. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he all but ran up the stairs to her floor. He stood in front of the door with the bag of food and took a deep breath. She always looked so beautiful. He would have to behave himself and try to refrain from throwing the food and ravishing her against the wall. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and latches being undone. Good girl, he thought. She opened the door and Tora's heart stopped. She was wearing a cropped floral v-neck camisole that accentuated her large breast and a pair of matching short shorts. Her hair hung down her back in brown luscious waves. She had no bra on....and maybe no panties? Tora raised his eyebrows at that and smirked. Tora stared at her and licked his lips before snapping out of his lust and barging into the apartment straight for the kitchen. Poppy locked the door behind them. Sexual tension was in the air thick as a wire cable. Poppy spoke first. "Well hello, Tora", she said looking up at him from underneath her lashes. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Bobby. I got us spicy noodles. I'm sure ya gonna like it." "I do like it...spicy", she said with her voice laced with a hint of lust. Tora swallowed and walked over to where she stood, pulling her into an embrace. She clung to him as if she had fallen from the edge of a cliff and he was the rope. She barried her face in his chest. He put a hand on the back of her head and smoothed her hair down softly. "Bobby, ya can ask me anythin'. I wanna be transparent with ya. I need to trust ya and I need for ya to trust me. We can talk about anythin' ya want." Poppy knew how monumental this moment was. Tora was by no means a man that let down his guard for ANYONE. He just let her know she wasn't just anyone. She felt a waterfall merging on the tips of her eyelids. She shoved them back with one long sniffle and reached up to bring Tora's head down in a kiss. Their lips locked together as their hands tangled in each others hair. "I  
..love....you..", Poppy moaned into Tora's mouth. He pulled back to look at her. "Ya have no idea how much ya mean to me. Now let's eat. I intend to show ya just how much I love ya all night long." Poppy smiled up at him, kissing him once more before leading him by the hand to the kitchen. As they sat down to eat, Poppy kept glancing over at Tora. She couldn't believe he was finally here. She missed him and she meant it. He was busy getting their food ready and hadn't noticed her blatant stare. He looked up at her to slide her bowl over to her. "I looks good!", Poppy gushed. He chuckled at her. She loved her food. Tora took a bite of his food before speaking again. "So...what's this important news ya gotta tell me?" Poppy swallowed hard and began to flush red. She set down her utensil and cleared her throat. Tora noticed her odd behavior and glared at her, waiting for her to say something that would crush him. Poppy was losing confidence as she glanced are Tora and saw how angry he looked. She gulped. "Um..well you see..I..", Poppy stammered. Tora continued to scowl and didnt move an inch. "Tora, I'm... having a... we're having a ...." Tora's eyes widened slowly as he guessed what she was about to say. "Pop? No fucking way." Poppy froze. He's pissed. Oh no! Poppy started to cry and took off running for the bathroom. She heard footsteps behind her. She shut the door quickly behind her and locked it, crying her eyes out. Tuning out Tora's begging for her to open the door. She was afraid. Finally, the door lock popped and Tora barged in. Poppy refused to look at him. She was a mess. She had cried herself crimson. Tora looked down on her with sadness in his eyes. Was she upset about having his baby? Or did she think HE was upset. "Pop. Ya havin' my baby?", Tora said gently with one hand on her back. Poppy kept her head down. "Yes... but you are angry!" Tora shook his head. "I'm not angry, Poppy. I'm happy! This is great news! I'll be here for ya through the whole thing. I'll support ya and take care of ya. I promise." Poppy looked up at him then. "Really? You arent upset?" He smiled at her and wiped at her tears with a wash rag softly. "Course not, baby. I'm goin' to be a dad! That's fuckin awesome! Ya kidding me? My OWN child! My OWN family? Why wouldn't I want that with the woman I love?" Poppy smiled then and hugged him tightly around his waist. "Tora, I'm so glad!" He held her tightly to him. "Come 'ere", he said as he stood offering his hand to her, "let's get you cleaned up and finish dinner so I can make love to the mother of my child". Poppy took his hand and kissed it. They went hand in hand into the kitchen to finish their meal before they devour each other. 

...............


	15. The Double Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a HUGE surprise. I decided to give Tora and Poppy a little something special. What if......
> 
> Their future is looking so much better than their past

2 months later

Poppy felt terrible. Her sickness was getting worse and she ran to the bathroom so often she was nervous about going anywhere. Today, herself and Tora were going to her doctor appointment. She was now a little over 4 months and they could tell her the babies sex during the ultrasound. She was so excited about Tora being able to see their child AND what it would be! She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed the mound that had now appeared gently, smiling to herself. Tora was on his way back to their condo. He got them a new place on the much nicer side of town, close to Quincey, that had more space for their growing family. He refused to have his baby living in a mold covered studio apartment and he argued he needed to be near Poppy to protect her now more than ever. Poppy let him make these changes gratefully. 

Poppy's mind slowly went back to last night as she brushed through her silky brown waves in the bathroom mirror. She looked at her reflection and could see her cheeks still flush and her lips still slightly swollen from all the kissing, biting and sucking Tora gave them. She touched her lips softly and closed her eyes with thoughts of this beautiful man on top of her and inside her. Suddenly, She heard the front door open and Tora's booming deep voice, "Baby, I'm HOME!" Poppy chuckled and popped her head out of the bathroom. "I'm in here!", she said peering at him with a beaming smile. She still had the brush in her hand and looked like she was OK, but Tora still rushed to her to hold her in his embrace. "Ya feel ok, Bobby?", he said to her as his arms went around her shoulders and slid slowly down to her waist. "Yes, my love. I feel fine. Just was a little sick, but now that it's out, I feel better. I'm almost ready to go. You ready?" Poppy looked up at him then to see his expression. 

He was smiling with a grin that showed all of his dimples. "I'm honestly excited as fuck, Pop. I cant wait to see what's in here", he said as he rubbed the small mound on her stomach. "I can barely fuckin' believe this shit is happenin' still. It's like a dream." "Not a nightmare I hope", Poppy said with a 'boop' on the tip of his nose and a giggle. "Hell no! Definitely not a damn nightmare, babe. I've had my share enough to know." Tora bent to kiss her forehead and took back off for the kitchen to grab an item out of the bag he brought in. Poppy came out of the bathroom to join him, curious as to what was in the bag. Tora looked at her and smiled. "I got a surprise for the baby. Take a look", he said grabbing a wrapped up box from his hands and placing it into Poppy's. She smiled from ear to ear in excitement. When she opened the box, two little outfits were inside. One was pink, and one was blue. They had embroidery that read "I'm a Girl!" and "I'm a Boy!" Poppy began to feel tears pool at her bottom lids. With the onesies in her hands she ran to Tora and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"I see you're excited, too, Tora!" "Ya think I'm not the happiest man alive today? Ya would be crazy to think otherwise." He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "We can see what the baby is and either keep the pink or the blue. Figured we could do a mini reveal for ya friends with these." "That's perfect, Tora! Great idea! I know Erdene is going to be so excited to find out." "I had to tell Quincey to stay put. He was gonna come to the appointment. Didn't wanna wait on the news", Tora said. "Well, its 9:30. Time to go, already!" Poppy put the baby clothing back into the box and in the bag to take along with her. She grabbed her purse and Tora's hand as they left to the car together.

The doctor's office was only 2 miles away. They got there quickly, and Tora dropped Poppy at the entrance so she wouldn't have to walk far before finding a parking spot. Poppy stood with a hand on her stomach waiting for him on the curb. He joined her and they went in hand-in-hand to the waiting room inside. Poppy checked in with the nurse. There was no one else in the waiting room so Poppy and Tora huddled close together on a set of chairs right by the restroom in case she needed it quickly. She had to take a pee sample and place in a brown bag for the doctor's to check. She sat patiently with the brown bag on the floor next to her. "Ms. Poppylan Wilkes", called her nurse, Betty, with her clipboard in her hands. Tora and Poppy both stood up as Tora placed a hand on her back for balance and urged her forward. Betty greeted them both with a smile and ushered them to the scale. Betty took the brown bag from Poppy and asked her to step on the scale. Poppy stood on the scale and the nurse wrote down her weight. 

"Looking good, Poppy. You're 160 now. Your baby is the size of an avocado!" Tora chuckled and said, "Your favorite." They went inside of the room with the large #3 and Poppy took a seat on the brown reclining examination table. Tora plopped down in a chair beside her. After about 10 minutes, Dr. Jordan walked into the room with a booming voice and loud introduction. "Ms. Wilkes! Pleasure to see you are in great health! Your labs came back perfectly! You are disease and bacteria free. Only thing we will continue to work on is that slight anemia. Have you been taking those iron pills?" Poppy took them out of her purse and shook them with a quiet, "Yes" in reply. "Good. And hello to you, Sir! I imagine you are the father of our sweet Poppy's baby?", he said cocking an eyebrow at Tora. "That's me, doc!", Tora said with a smirk. "Now I know it's the time you two have probably been waiting on, so after I take your vitals, we are going to get this ultrasound under way. Dr. Jordan took her blood pressure and temperature. Afterwards, he beckoned for Poppy to take off her clothing below the waist and get onto the examination table with the sheet like paper around her. She did so as Tora looked on.

The Dr. stepped out for her to get this accomplished and grab the machine. He re-entered with his equipment and turned off the lights once his equipment flickered on. They saw a blank black screen with faint white lines etched all over. Dr. Jordan warned, "Now this jelly is going to be cold that I place on your belly." Poppy nodded as she held her shirt up higher other breast as to not get any of the jelly on her top. Dr. Jordan squeezed a healthy amount of the jelly onto her stomach and spread it around and with his probe like wand. Once the jelly was spread, he placed the round tip of the wand onto her stomach and began moving it slowly until the screen lit up with life. Tora stood and placed his hands on Poppy's shoulders as he looked on, searching the image on the screen quickly. The doctor moved around a bit and said, "Ah! Here is the baby! You see that head, there!", he said pointing to the screen. Poppy nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

The doctor moved some more and pointed out the babies body, limbs, and then the rapid heartbeat. "Sounds lovely! The baby is looking great! Let's see if we cant get a good view of the.....wait... Hold on...", the doctor trailed off. Poppy got nervous and thought what the issue could be. The doctor moved around the wand with more determination to the other side of her stomach entirely. He pressed a little harder into the flesh. Suddenly, a little body showed on the screen again. The doctors eyes widened as he went from one side of the stomach to the other. "Ms. Wilkes, looks like we have quite the surprise here!" The doctor entered in some numbers on the keyboard of his computer and then the images on the screen flattened out with a broader view. Two images appeared on the screen then. Tora thought it was just a mirror of the image of their baby twice. "Look at here", the doctor said excitedly.

"There is baby #1, and there is baby #2! Ms. Wilkes, you are carrying twins!!" Poppy shot up out of instinct from the table before Tora helped ease her back down gently with his hands firmly still planted on her shoulders. Poppy gave out a quick screech and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my... God!!", she said before the tears that she had supressed washed down her face in steady streams. "My babies!" she said aloud. "Tora, look! Our babies!! There's....twooo-ooooo!!!", she drew out the last word through her tears. Tora looked on in amazement and squeezed her shoulders. "Ya, Pops. It's unbelieveable!" Tora felt his own eyes start to water as he looked on at his children proudly. Twins? He was going to be a father of two! And twins?! Wait til he told Quincey, he said with a smile. No need. Because at that moment, both Tora and Poppy heard a flamboyant voice carrying on loudly through the hall that sounded a great deal like Quincey. A knock on the door and there he was. "Well hello, darlings! I couldn't miss a special day like today, so I ran right over!" Quincey took in the scene as he looked around the room.

Poppy was on the table crying hysterically, Tora also had tears in his eyes, and the doctor looked on with a smile at the couple, and now Quincey. "What did I miss?", Quincey directed to no one in particular. When Poppy and Tora didnt answer, Dr. Jordan cleared his throat and said, "Well, sir, are you a family friend?" Quincey looked at the doctor and answered, "I am the babies uncle!" "Well alright! I was showing Ms. Wilkes her babies. She is having twins!" Quinceys eyes lit up and Tora stared at him, waiting on his reaction. Quincey balled up his fists and closed his eyes, trying not to scream like a damn pterodactyl in the small confines of the room. He shot his eyes back open and put his hands on either side of his face, opening his mouth in a big O and staring at the monitor in disbelief. "You...gotta...be...kidding!!", he finally breathed out. "Oh my freaking God! Tora! What the hell, man! You're having twins, bro?! Oh my GOD, oh my GOD!!" Quincey jumped up and down and then jogged in place.

Tora and Poppy both laughed through their tears at Quincey's reaction. He looked as if he was a plane getting ready for take off. Quincey began to tear up himself as he made his way to Tora and grabbed him in a manly bear hug. "Congrats, bro! You deserve this. A family of your own." Quincey pounded Toras back with a closed fist as his head rested on Toras shoulder. They let go of the embrace and Tora slapped Quincey on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. Wonder what your Pops will think about this." Quincey shrugged. "Let's leave him out of this for now. I'm sure he'll be very excited and interested later." Tora and Quincey shot each other a quick look before shaking their heads at the same time. Poppy watched the two interact and beamed at how happy they both looked. The doctor cleared his throat once more before continuing the ultrasound. "Alright now, let's continue. Mr. Quincey, go ahead and take a seat in that chair there. Mr. Tora, you, too. Let's give myself and Poppy some room." Poppy moved to get comfortable again as Tora handed her some tissues before plopping back into his seat next to Quincey.

"Now...let's see if we can tell the sex! Ah....right around here is the little butt of baby #1. Let's get a little closer....zoom in here....aaaannnnnddddd, BINGO! Look there! It's a BOY!!!" Tora clapped his hands loudly. "Yeah!!!! My boy!!! Woooooo!!" Poppy giggled at his reaction. "Now for baby #2....slide this over here....zoom in.....oh come on baby! Move those little legs out of the way....let me press a little harder....yep....moving...AH!! There we go!! Another boy! Twin boys!! Congratulations!! Two healthy twin boys for you!!" Tora stood then and jogged in place silently with his hands in the air and his mouth open mimicking a silent scream. Poppy stretched her neck behind her to look at Tora. She loved him so much, and in this moment, she was in love with this man so much more. She was having his babies. She was all his and he was all hers. The doctor made a recording of the heartbeats of the babies with Tora's phone and handed it back to him. He made some picture printouts for poppy and handed her a long link of photos of her babies.

She smiled at each image, showing them off to Tora and Quincey as the doctor wiped the jelly from her stomach. Once he was done, he ushered everyone to leave Poppy alone to get dressed. With everyone gone, Poppy cried again as she pulled on her underwear and tugged on her pants. She slipped on her shoes and went to the doctors desk and grabbed some tissue to wipe her tears and blow her nose. She cleaned herself up and stepped out into the light of the hallway where Tora and Quincey waited for her. Tora heard the door opening and quickly went forward to grab her hand when she emerged. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her with those gorgeous dimples of his showing. She silently hoped the boys would inherit them. The boys?! She was still in shock at the news! "Hey, beautiful", he whispered to her with a kiss on her neck. "Hey handsome", she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The three of them left the building with their hearts full. Poppy had the bag in her hand that Tora bought for the baby. "Tora, you'll just have to trade that pink outfit for another of the blue!"  
Quincey chuckled. "Tora bought baby clothes? Never thought I'd see the day!" Tora chuckled himself. Fuck. Twins? His life was crazy as fuck. The always moody and angry Tiger of Ares Street was going to be a father. Had been crying at the sight of his sons image on a black and white monitor. Who would have EVER fucking guessed? His life had been a roller coaster of death, violence, and loneliness up until he met the sweet woman on side of him. She filled his world with love and now two more of her... He had made a bond with her that would last their whole lives and into the afterlife. They were now... a family.

One thing was missing though. 

............  
A week later 

"Quince, which one should I get 'er? Ya know damn well I don't know jack shit about rings." Quincey looked from behind Tora's shoulder at a beautiful white gold ring that had plenty of diamonds arranged in a square. Poppy had mentioned she loved square rings before after reading his manuscript with the engagement scene. "That one!", Quincey pointed out confidently. "Do you know her ring size?", Quincey questioned already assuming the answer would be no. Tora looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I snuck one of the rings I found in her jewelry box for size." He looked at the clerk and said, " Can you check this ring for size for me?" The clerk gladly obliged and took the ring from Tora and measured it. "Size 5, sir! The ring you want can be adjusted to a size 5. Would you like that one?" Tora didnt care about the hefty price tag, he was good for it. He would however not mention it because he knew that Poppy was a simple woman and would rant about the price. He chuckled to himself about that. His girl was not materialistic in the least. She rarely allowed him to buy her anything. This was a big change from the money and dick starved thirsty clan women he had grew up knowing. But he wanted to get something nice for her. She was having his twins for fuck sakes! A simple band just wouldn't do! The clerk pulled out the ring and mentioned when the ring would be sized and ready for pick-up after he paid. Tora took the receipt and walked out of the jewelry store with Quincey feeling content. Quincey clapped him on the back once they got outside. "Tora, I never thought I would see these moments. I KNOW you didn't. My mind is so blown and it's not even MY fucking life right now!", he laughed aloud. Tora simply smiled, watching Quincey blab happily about the future and the wedding, and the boys..... his boys. 

Changing the subject as they hopped in Quincey's yellow sports car, Quincey asked, "So. I know its soon, but have you and Poppy thought of names for the boys? I vote Quincey and Tora the 2nd!!" Tora damn near spit out the water he had just gulped from his sports bottle he left in the car. "Come on, man. Poppy wouldn't go for that. Besides, there only needs ta be ONE of us." Quincey laughed heartily. "We did come up with some names. She seems to like Joseph and Josiah. I picked Joseph." Quincey thought about it. "Hmm...not bad. I like it!" Tora nodded before throwing the car in drive and peeling off quickly out of the mall lot. 

................

Poppy was alone at the condo. She had been on the phone with Erdene now for an hour going over baby names. "Erdene, we already pretty much settled on Jospeh and Josiah", Poppy said for the 5th time. "Oh..I know..I know.. but what about....." Once Poppy got of the phone with a very excited Erdene, she decided to text Tora.

'Everything going ok with your mission, handsome?' 

Tora text back almost instantly: 

'Ya. Will be back home real soon'

Poppy sat down on the couch and continued watching her baby story shows. She was obsessed with the birth and delivery shows. Tora would even sit and watch with her, slightly squeamish at the birthing parts. "Damn... .Bobby! Ya gotta go through all of that.....", he whispered squeezing her hand the last time they watched together. "What goes up, must come down, Tora!" He shivered before apologizing and massaging her back and shoulders. Poppy chuckled at the memory. She thought about how nervous she would be with him in the delivery room seeing her so open and vulnerable. Seeing her push babies out of her... She blushed. He had seen her naked plenty of times, but not flayed open and bloody in a hospital bed. She shuddered at the thought of that more than the pain. Then her mind drifted back to the images of their boys. Twins. She could not wait to hold them. She so desperately hoped they would take after his looks with golden eyes, a head full of raven black hair and deep dimples. She loved them so much already. 

This was going to be a journey that would change the both of their lives. Hers and Tora's. Hell, it already had! Tora was making changes for her and the babies from the moment he found out she was pregnant. He was a wonderful man. Always caring about her safety and happiness. He wanted her to always be happy with him. He wanted her to always stay with him. He couldn't lose her. And he acted accordingly. She felt lucky to have him. Sure he worked for a sketchy ass man and had to do questionable stuff, but he worked tirelessly to keep her separate from that lifestyle. She went nowhere near the clan unless with Tora. They had went to dinner with Vincent some time ago after he insisted they met. The dinner went well, with Mrs. Balthuman taking to Poppy right away. Even still, he kept Poppy away from the Balthumans, save for Quincey, unless it couldn't be avoided. Poppy kept the questioning to a minimum as Tora hated questions. He would become moody after having to answer anything personal about himself that he wasn't comfortable sharing just yet. He would come around one day.....Maybe once he had a family of his own. Then she wonderd about marriage. She didnt picture being a baby mama. The title made her sick to her stomach. She wanted a marriage but would NEVER press Tora into something so big. He would have to come to her when he was ready which she didn't doubt he would one day do. She just had to patiently wait...


	16. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets down on one knee...

Chapter 16 The Proposal 

Tora woke up early with the mask of darkness still cast over the morning sky. He peered at Poppy asleep next to him. She was holding onto his arm with a leg around his thigh. He took a deep breath and slowly moved himself from under her to get a quick shower and head out to get everything ready. He had to pick up the ring now that it was resized and then go meet up with his tailor for his new dress clothes. Afterwards, he was going to go meet with Gyu about the plans for the night. 

He stepped out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. Poppy moved slightly and let out a small moan as she changed positions on the bed. Her ass was now dazzling him in all its round and plump glory. No, Tora! Work now, play later! Tonight he was going to make love to her at the Hotel Mandarin. It was owned by Balthuman and a gorgeous property that he knew Poppy would love. 

Tonight was the night, unbeknownst to Poppy. Tora, with the assistance of Quincey, had planned a whole evening out to ask Poppy to be his wife. He was nervous as fuck. He could feel the sweat pooling on the back of his neck and forehead. They were going to the Black Swan Bistro, where their first date was SUPPOSED to happen. He figured it's upscale and it was sentimental in a way. He wanted to make this memorable for her. 

Gyu was working tonight and was a giant part of the evening. And he BETTER not fuck anything up on pain of a terrible ass kicking, thought Tora. Well...he couldn't place all the night on him. He himself couldn't fuck this up either or he'd find a way to kick his own ass. He was going to go to the restraunt this afternoon a few hours before to go over plans with Gyu one last time. This had to be the perfect evening. 

......... 

Gyu gulped upon seeing Tora walk in first without Poppy earlier in the day to go over the plans for the evening. Shit. Gyu knew Tora would be all over his ass all night. He had to get this right for his big bro.

"What's up, man? You ready?", Gyu said with a smile and clap on Tora's back. 

Tora smiled back at Gyu, showcasing those gorgeous dimples. "Ya, man. Absolutely. I love the girl, man." Tora shook his head at himself and continued to smile. 

Gyu looked on in awe at the smiling man in front of him. What the actual fuck did this girl do to him? His eyes widened. Tora was the Tiger of Ares Street. Tora was an expert sniper. Tora was a killer. Tora was dark and violent. Tora could be a sadistic bastard burning spiders to hear their screams. Now this Tora, Gyu was in shock by to his very core. Oh how he had changed. Unbelieveable. Gyu felt now more than ever that any damn thing was possible if this dude could be smiling happily. 

Gyu went into serious mode and furrowed his brows. "Big bro, I'm glad you trust me, and I promise that I will do my part in making this shit go right for her with honor." Gyu had water building up over his bottom lids.

Tora looked on at Gyu with tears forming in his own eyes. "Thank ya,.....man." 

Tora and Gyu spent 2 hours going over plans for the evening. Gyu has a note pad to jot everything down. He listened intently. Didn't skip a beat. Suddenly, Tora whipped out his phone and chuckled, causing Gyu to stare on open mouthed in silence. 

Tora's phone buzzed with a message from Poppy

OMG Tora! Your sons are kick boxing me! 🤕 

Tora laughed at her message.

Their father is the Tiger of Ares Steet, babe. Wouldn't expect less 

................

Poppy smiled at Tora's response. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed as her little acrobats did flips. 

They have a cool dad with kickass fighting skills. You're right 🤷

Poppy now knew a lot more about Tora than she had in the beginning of their relationship. She saw the bruised and ripped knuckles. The blood. Yet she just touched his cheek, ran her fingers through his hair and acted as if it was all perfectly natural. She loved this man with all she had. Even if she was bat-shit crazy for doing so.

Tora replied a few moments later-

And a kickass mom, Poppy. Quick as a hamster

Poppy chuckled and sent him a laughing emoji. Him and this damn hamster comparison of his. She set down her phone and went to get in the bath. She still has a few more hours before their dinner date, but she wanted to get ready properly. She wanted to take her time. She drew the warm bath water and sprinkled bath salt inside for the rose scent she loves. 

Tonight Tora said he was taking her out. Didn't exactly tell her where or why, but she was excited. She loved spending time with him, and it was rare that he initiated a date night. It was usually her that did as he hadn't a knack for planning. 

Poppy sat in the tub with her hand sprawled over her stomach cradling the boys. She loved them so much and simply couldn't wait for them to be born! Only 4 more months to go! They were getting big and she was almost the size of a house, Jacob had joked. He never did learn not to joke about a woman's weight. Pregnant weight or not. 

After her bath, she wrapped a towel gently around herself and made her way to her room. The dress Tora had bought her and the beautiful heels were on her dresser boxed up. She opened the dress box and pulled out the lovely red dress. It was tailored to fit her growing belly. It had a colorful peacock on the left side ornate with gemstones that reached from the left breast down to her thigh. The peacocks feathers were real and fanned out of the dress. The neck line, lined in silver, plunged in a deep V that would put Poppys cleavage on display. The material at the stomach was loose, yet would be form fitting around her figure. It was a sight to behold. She placed the dress back inside of the tissue paper and closed the lid on the dress box. Next, she opened the shoe box. The heels weren't too tall, just 4 inches, and they were silver and pointed at the toe. She admired the shine of them. She could see her reflection in the shoe. 

Poppy slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Tora had left out early for errands he had said, so Poppy was alone for the day. He wouldn't be back until later that evening. She was going to just spend the day reading in on her next editorial project and get a good nap. 

............ 

Date Night 

Tora had picked up Poppy at around 8 pm. He walked to her apartment door with a dozen red roses behind his back. He knocked his usual rhythmatic knock so she would know it was him. When Poppy opened the door, Tora's heart clenched. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress hugged her curves beautifully, even with her growing belly protruding. Her breasts were even larger and more supple than he remembered. His mouth watered at the sight of them like a starving stray coyote. Her legs were exposed as the dress only reached her knees. Her heels have her a bit more height so he could reach those lips of hers more easily. Her hair was half up in an elegant bun with the back of her hair handing in loose chocolate waves down her back. Her hair had grown very long. She resembled the images of a goddess that Tora had seen in a mythology book he thumbed through. He brought the roses from behind his back and leaned in to kiss her on the lips as she took them from him with a large grin. 

"Oh, Tora! These are beautiful! You're so sweet", she said placing a kiss on his cheek once their lips released. He blushed and looked everywhere but at her. 

"Only the best for my Bobby", he responded with a smile, showcasing those dimples. He knew they did things to her. His eyes had a sparkle in them tonight. Besides that, he was dressed immaculately. He had on a red dress shirt rolled at the elbow, perfectly fitting black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was completely down in black waves and framed his handsome face. What a face, Poppy said to herself as she openly gawked. She was so happy that Tora was doing this for her. She felt special and appreciated. 

Off they went hand in hand to Tora's car. Tora opened the door for her and helped her into the passengers seat. She plopped down and buckled her seatbelt. Her phone pinged and she made a grab for he small silver clutch purse. It was a text from Quincey. 

Good luck with tonight, Honey. I hope all your dreams come true. Enjoy yourselves! 

Poppy sent him a 'thanks' with a heart emoji. 

...........

When Poppy and Tora pulled up to the Valet at the Black Swan Bistro, Poppy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, Tora. This place?", she said in wonder. He looked over at her to guage her reaction. She was smiling. "Yep. Figured this was where we were supposed to meet up at for our first private time together." He hadn't said date, Poppy noticed. Their actual first date was at the movies where she had sucked him off in the last row of seats where no one would see them. Poppy giggled at the memory. 

Tora noticed her spaced out look. "What ya thinkin' 'bout, Sweetheart?" 

Poppy looked up at him with a devilish smirk. "Oh, nothing much. Just our first date at the movies.....in the back seats.....with my head in your lap"....

Tora's eyes instantly glazed over with lust at her words. Before Tora could respond, the Valet walked up and opened Poppy's door and held out a hand in greeting. "Welcome to the Black Swan Bistro & Bar, Miss. I hope you enjoy!" 

Poppy got out of the car and placed a hand on her stomach smiling. She was now 6 months and round as ever. She quickly remembered the last time she came to this place. Long ago, when she didn't know Tora but 24 hours. He was just a handsome thug who took a picture with her breast exposed that she wanted deleted. 

She stood on the curb as Tora spoke to the Valet. 

That day, she reflected, she'd stood on the sidewalk as people around whispered about her and pointed. She felt way out of her element. Now, she stood proudly with her beautiful dress and big ol' belly. Happy couples around smiled at her and congratulated her on the baby. Tora came to stand by her side looking handsome as ever and grabbed her hand to walk into the establishment. 

"I know we were supposed to come here way back, and I have a confession to make", Tora started as they walked through the doors. "I was here early, on the second floor by the windows. I was all dressed up waiting for ya. Ya came, and I saw how people were lookin' at ya all fucked up outside because ya were underdressed to them and decided 'fuck this place and these people'. I changed my clothes with one of the guys here to get casual and came to find ya at Alice's." 

Poppy smiled at his admission. He barely knew her then and did all that with her in consideration? He must have really liked her early on. She pondered on that and decided to ask him. "Tora, just when did you know you liked me exactly?" Tora looked at her and smiled. "From the first time I laid eyes on ya. Right this way, Sweatheart." He placed a hand on her lower back and led her up a set of winding stairs. The main dining area was on the first floor and the private tables were on the second. 

As they approached the top of the stairs, Gyu was waiting with a towel draped over his right arm and a smile. "Right this way folks!", he said with a smile. Poppy smiled at him and they followed behind him to their seat. Tora pulled back the chair for her, placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed as he kissed the side of her neck and took his own seat. Poppy was smiling from ear to ear. 'What is going on?', she thought. 'This isn't Tora to be this romantic!'

Poppy found that their food was already on the table on a silver platter, covered by a silver dome. It was dim in the beautiful decorated room where they sat secluded from everyone else. The room had crimson wall paper and gold lining. There were gorgeous tapestries depicting mythical animals and battles hanging from the wall with black and gold thread. Candles surrounded them casting a glow across the room, illuminating their faces as they stared into each others eyes. She loved him. He loved her. 

A smile spread across Tora's face as he looked behind Poppy and saw Quincey hiding behind some drapes giving him the thumbs up. There were a few people hidden in the room for the big surprise. Poppy began to follow Tora's eyes when he suddenly reached across the table and took her hands. She beamed up at him, never taking her eyes from his. 

"Poppy, I couldn't be happier 'bout ya havin' our babies. Twins?", they both laughed when he said the last word. "Yes... I know! Crazy right! Oh, but I love them so much already, Tora." Tora nodded with a grin before continuing. "I'm not a very romantic man, Bobby, but I do have feelings that I didn't know I had before until I met ya." Poppy had no idea where this was going........ then her eyes widened. No FUCKING WAY! No FUCKING WAY! He was....proposing?? 

Poppy felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this larger than life, rough ass, street thug, yet gentle giant, caring, thoughtful and loving man had done all this for her. There were more than 50 shades of Tora. She let go of his gaze to collect herself momentarily as she took a deep breath in and blew out shakily. He noticed her reaction and squeezed her hands reassuringly. 

She squeezed her eyes shut to trap in any excess water and slowly opened them to look back at Tora. He was staring right at her. His smile was gone, and he looked serious. "Bobby, I've known for a while that I've been in love with...you. My heart feels like its gonna hammer out of my chest when I'm around..you. I miss the fuck outta..you when I'm on assignments or..you simply aren't with me. I love ...your cookin'. The cute fuckin' rice balls...you make. The cute ass way..you dress. The way..you touch me. The way..you feel when I'm inside of..you. The smell of..your hair. Sweatheart, I love everything 'bout...you."

Poppy continued to stare at him in complete silence. She wasn't moving. Not even blinking. She didn't want to miss a thing. Tora paused and rubbed his thumbs across the tops of her hands. Poppy noticed how he tried to use 'you' instead of 'ya' as he spoke these touching words. He was determined to get his point across, and sounding like a gentleman instead of a thug as best he could. With a couple F bombs of course. 

"I just wanted.. you to know that." 

Tora let go of Poppy's hands and motioned for her to take the lid off of her plate. They both revealed a delicious steak dinner complete with baked potato, steamed broccoli and a healthy amount of mac 'n cheese. Poppy's mouth watered at the food. Before she could think, she grabbed a fork and jammed a nice size of meat in her mouth followed by some potato. Tora chuckled as her cheeks puffed with food. He grabbed his own utensils and started eating. 

Once they were done, Gyu reappeared and took their finished plates away. He returned laying a strawberry cake with whipped topping and freshly cut strawberries at the center of the table. Another waiter came forward shortly after Gyu and placed a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the table. They were white and red roses. Her favorite.

She looked on at the display before her and back to Tora's face. He had one hand off the table and the other was stretched out toward her casually. His hand resting on the table. His hair...she loved the way it hung loose down past his shoulders. Covering his Balthuman branding. His eyes glowed like hot amber as they devoured her. He looked at her with returned lust in his eyes. His eyes swam over her breasts as he licked his lips. There was a cake in front of them, but she was his dessert. 

He collected himself and shook his head gently as if to get rid of his thoughts. Poppy chuckled as his hair reminded her of a shaggy dog as he shook. He grinned at her.

Tora stood up, and walked over to Poppy. His eyes never left hers as he walked up and stopped in front of her. He bent down on one knee and continued to smile. He put the hand in his pocket with the ring, the other extended to Poppy. Poppy took it with both of her hands and smiled back at him. 

"Poppylan, with all that I said earlier, I have one question I've been dying to ask you. Ms. Poppylan Wilkes, will you be my wife?"

Tora pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it, showing a big beautiful square diamond ring. It was incased in white gold for the ornate band. It was extremely intricate all well designed. Poppy's mouth flew open with a loud "Yes!!", as she flung herself toward Tora with her arms around his neck. She was crying tears of joy as she hugged him tight. He cried a bit himself at her reaction. She leaned back and allowed him to slide the ring on her ring finger! 

All of a sudden, the room burst forth with a loud, "CONGRATULATIONS!", as she spotted familiar faces clapping and walking toward the table. Quincey appeared with a broad grin and rushed to hug Poppy. "Congratulations, honey!", he said to her in a whisper as tears slid down his face. 

Poppy held Quincey in a tight embrace and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you so much." 

Erdene was there, and wrapped her arms around Poppy from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek. They laughed together happily. Alice came forward and hugged Poppy around her tummy enclosing the babies as well. "My dear, what a blessing this truly is. I am a happy old woman this day." "Love you, Alice", Poppy said happily and hugged the little old woman. 

When she released Alice, she stood and looked for Tora. He was standing with Quincey, Gyu, and a few others from his clan. Poppy made her way to him and hugged him around the waist from behind. Tora placed his hands over hers and looked behind himself at her. He turned around with their arms still interlocked to face her. They stared into each others eyes. He reached to cup her face with both of his hands. Then he leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. Everyone whooped and hollered again as they held onto each other for dear life. 

This was surely going to be a night to remember.


	17. Hotel Mandarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora enjoy the bliss of their engagement at the Hotel Mandarin. 
> 
> A little surprise at the end... 🤫 
> 
> Cuteness overload next Chapter!

Chapter 17: Hotel Mandarin 

After saying goodbye to all the well wishers at their engagement party and them both gorging on that tasty strawberry cake, they walked out hands tangled together to the Valet. They were headed to Hotel Mandarin. Once they got outside, Gyu and Tora hugged tightly clapping each others back. 

"Thanks again, Gyu. This night was perfect." Poppy echoed what Tora said hugging Gyu as well.

Gyu said, "Whoa, Poppy! I still can't believe how big you are now! Those boys are gonna be here soon! Did you guys pick names?" 

"Yes. We think Joseph and Josiah.", Poppy replied with a smile. 

"No Tora Jr.?", Gyu said. 

Tora raised his eyebrows. "There's only one Tora in these streets. I don't want that reputation to follow my sons. They've gotta have their own names." 

Gyu nodded. Tora's car was pulling up. The Valet walked out and handed Tora the keys. Tora handed him a $100 bill and thanked the man. He opened the door for Poppy and helped her inside. He buckled her seatbelt for her and kissed her on her forehead. She lifted her head and pressed a kiss into his lips. He grinned at her. "Let's go, baby", he said closing the door. 

........... 

They got to the hotel in about 30 minutes with Tora's driving. He had slowed down considerably since Poppy was pregnant. For her safety. Lord knew he still drove like a bat out of hell when he was alone. 

Upon arriving, Poppy stood in awe at the sheer magnificence of the hotel. It was right on the river. The backdrop of mountains and plush greenery surrounded the hotel making for a spectacular sight. Beautiful floral arrangements budded from the ground leading up the path to the hotel's main entrance. The path was set in red brick with specks of gold. The building was 50 stories high and a beautiful blue color with espresso brown furniture. Inside there were stairs that reminded her of the winding staircase in the Titanic movie that Jack waited at the top for Rose to climb up to him. The rail was gold and the stairs had a crimson carpet laid over the steps. 

After checking in and getting their room keys, Tora once again took Poppy's hand and kissed the top. He eyed her with those gorgeous golden eyes and she looked back at him with love glazed over her chocolate brown ones. They walked to the elevator and Tora pressed the button to head up to the 50th floor in the Penthouse room. This room had all of the amenities the hotel had to offer. He planned on using all of these amenities with Poppy tonight in the nude. 

Once they let out of the elevator, Tora led Poppy to their room. It was just at the end of the hall. Tora placed the key inside of the lock and pulled it back out as the green light activated and the lock released. He opened the door and stepped aside so that Poppy could walk in first. Her eyes lit up as she saw the magnificence that was before her. The room was all white and gold. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the living room as well as one in the bathroom. There was a fire place with a bear skin rug and beautiful paintings on the wall of oceans, horses running free, and flowers blooming with butterfly's spreading their beautiful wings. She walked through the whole room almost forgetting her now fiance behind her, so in awe she was. 

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Beautiful, huh?" He grinned at her and placed a hand on her belly. 

"Tora, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Just look at the marble floor in the bathroom! And...2 jacuzzi tubs? I cant believe this." She hugged him tightly around the waist and laid her head on his chest. "Tora, you're the best ever", she said beaming. 

Tora rested his chin on her head and hugged her closely. "Get used to it, Sweatheart. We're gonna do shit like this all the fuckin' time. Even with the kids. I'm gonna shower ya with gifts for the rest of ya life." Back to the 'ya', Poppy chuckled. With tears threatening her eyes again, she turned in his arms with her back now to his chest and placed her hands over his, which rested on her belly. Tora could feel his sons kicking and moving about. "Does that hurt ya?", he said softly now scowling at the thought. Poppy looked back at him and laughed at the expression. "Tora, no! It only tickles. You aren't thinking of ways to punish your unborn sons already for kicking me are you?" she said as she continued laughing.  
Tora smirked. "I'm gonna smack their little baby asses soon as they come out 'stead of the doctor and give em a good talkin' to", he said, joining her in laughter. Funny part was she could see him actually doing it. "Ok, babe. That's enough! You're gonna make me pee!", Poppy held her sides and squeezed her pelvic floor to stop from peeing right where she stood. 

Tora lead her to the bathroom, unzipped the back of her dress, and shut the door behind him. He called to her from the other side. "I'll be in the bedroom, Sweatheart."  
"Alright, baby! I'll be out in a second!" 

Poppy slid out of the dress and walked to the toilet. It was all gold. And it was so smooth and soft to the touch. She sat down her naked bum and peed for what seemed like ever. Damn! How much fluids have I drank today?  
Once she was done, she cleaned herself up a bit and looked in the full length mirror. She was completely naked. Her hair hung down her back in brown rivulets. Her stomach was large and round with green and purple veins like a painting on a canvas. Her skin glowed, blemish free and soft. She grabbed a bath towel and wrapped it around herself. She giggled because her stomach was so large that it wouldn't close. She would have to make do. 

She left the bathroom headed straight for Tora in the bedroom. He was on his back with his eyes closed under the sheets. Upon hearing footsteps, he opened an eye and cast it on his angel. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. He could see her stomach protruding from under the white cotton towel. Her breasts threatened to pop right out of the top of her arms which held the towel in place on top of them. He smiled at her gorgeous face and that hair that flowed behind her that he loved raking his hands through. 

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Come 'ere, baby." She nodded and without response climbed up carefully into the bed and into his lap. "Its your night, Bobby. What ya wanna do now?" She laid her head on his chest as she hugged around his neck. She smirked and lifted her head up to him. "You.", she said simply. He looked down into her eyes again  
and replied, "Get me hard", nodding towards his dick. She knew what that meant. His dick was already rising, but he wanted it stiff as iron when he put it inside of her. Poppy dropped the towel and let it fall off her extended arm to the floor. She moved the sheets aside to find him completely naked. Fuck. His body always did things to her. She first rubbed her hands over his chest in awe. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. He loved it when she admired him like that. He was on display for her, and she loved what she saw. She bent down on her knees to his now throbbing dick and placed his erection into her mouth. He moaned as soon as her tongue connected with the tip. "Fuuucckkkk, Sweatheart!", he let out. She smiled as she went deeper down onto his dick until she had reached her limits. She bobbed her head up and down rhythmically as she hummed in satisfaction. 

Tora placed a hand on her back gently and massaged her. "Ya...good, babe?", he moaned out. "Mhmm", she managed, mouth full of him. 

Tora placed his other hand between her legs. She was wet and ready for him. He felt his dick grow harder at the anticipation of being inside of her warm and wet pussy. "Come up for air, Sweetheart and spread those legs. On ya back." Poppy relinquished his dick and sat up. She placed her hands beside herself and leaned back onto her elbows. Then she laid completely on her back and spread her legs as far out as they would separate. Tora crawled in between the space of her legs and placed his dick at her entrance. He licked his lips and panted as he pushed inside of her tightness. He placed on hand on her thigh, and the other sprawled across her stomach gently. He pumped her slowly, feeling every vibration as her walls clenched around him. Slow and steady. Poppy's head pushed back further into the pillow behind her as her mouth opened in ecstacy. "Tora...", she let out in a low and long moan. He continued to push in and pull out without a response. He grit his teeth as the feeling became a little too much to handle. He didnt want to hurt her, but he has to speed this shit up. 

He pulled her legs together and straight in the air like she likes and pounded her faster and deeper. Her moans were louder and she screamed his name repeatedly. "Uhn, Tora! Toruuhhhh....." 

He continued to slap down on her rapidly moving in and out. The feeling was too much for the both of them. They climaxed together with Tora coming inside of her with an prehistoric yell. "Sounds like I just fucked T-rex!", Poppy said laughing. "Or Chewbacca", she finished, tears coming out of her eyes now. He was still inside her with his eyes closed in feeling. She looked at him and wriggled to separate their bodies. His cock slithered out of her and she got up to go to the bathroom not looking back. 

.............

Tora still was on his knees in the bed with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. That felt...amazing! But he wasnt done. Fuck no. He opened his eyes and slid to the edge of the bed hanging his legs over. Once his mind was right, he stood up and went toward the bathroom to Poppy. 

She was freshening up at the sink. She was taking the cum out of her with two fingers and rinsing her fingers. It came out in globs. He waited until she was done to push his way in pointing to the jacuzzi and smiling. "Want in, Sweetheart?" She watched his reflection in the mirror behind her. "More than anything", she said smiling back at him. He started the water and let the tub begin to fill before helping her get in first. She tied up her hair in a bun and sat down inside, the water bubbling around her legs. Tora stopped the water when it got to cover just under her breasts and got in himself across from her. 

Once again, they fell into each others arms, letting the bubbling water push and pull them gently. She straddled him and moved on top of him, slightly leaning back to give her stomach room. They made love in the jacuzzi until both were too weak to even move. They separated, spent, and laid their heads back on the rests in the tub. Poppy's hair was dripping as she decided to give underwater head a try. 

"Pop?"

"Hmn?"

"I'm glad ya gonna be my wife", he said grinning with his dimples winking at her as his mouth moved. 

"I'm glad I'm going to be your wife, Tora! And mother to our boys...." 

"Yeah, that too! Mother to our boys. My sons. Inside of the woman I love. Nothing could make me happier." 

"Right! And Tora....are we settling on the names Joseph and Josiah? I think I found something different that I like." 

"Oh yeah? Try me, Sweetheart. Let me hear 'em."

"Kheiron & Ehrin", Poppy said. 

"Mythology, Sweetheart?", Tora guessed. 

"Yup! We can come up with nicknames when they are born. What do you think?" 

"How about Kheiron Joseph Kawashima, and Ehrin Josiah Kawashima?"

Poppy beamed. "Sounds perfect."  
"Tora, baby?"

"Hmn?" 

"My skin is getting all shriveled up in the water. I think it's time we got out now!"

Tora nodded in agreement. He stepped out first and placed a towel around his waist and helped Poppy out handing her a towel. He pulled the plug for the water to drain and made his way to the living room. He took his small luggage and filtered out some underwear and some sleep shorts. He went back to finish helping Poppy dry off her back and left to grab her Calvin Klein duffle bag for her to change. She took out a sheer knee length babydoll and matching things. She put them on and brushed out her hair. Tora was in the living room by the fire place that he had just turned on. He was sprawled out on the bear skin rug in deep thought. 

Poppy walked up to him and sat beside him.  
He leaned into her when she sat down, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Can ya believe all the shit we've been through and now this?", Tora said aloud as if to himself. 

Poppy found his hand and put her fingers through his. "Yep. I can believe it."

He looked down at her and waited for her explanation. 

"I knew I was in love with you when you first came to my house for dinner. The way we interacted, how easy it was to talk to you. I knew I wanted to end up with you. So this, marrying you and having your kids, it's a dream I had coming true. So yes, I can believe it." 

Tora stared at the top of her head as she spoke in awe at her words. He hadn't known exactly when she fell for him. He was pleased to know it was the same time he fell in love with her. 

Tora laughed, untangled their fingers and placed an arm around her. "Shit, Bobby! That's the same night I fell in love with ya, too! I knew it when we stood on ya balcony holding hands. When we looked into each others eyes, I could sense ya had feelings for me, too. Guess I was right." 

Poppy nodded. "Tora, I really love you so much. ", Poppy said in a whisper. 

"Love ya too, Sweetheart. With all my heart. For fuckin' ever. You and those kids mean the world to me. I'll do everything to honor and protect all of ya. I love my boys already", Tora said now rubbing her stomach. 

"I love them, too." Changing the subject, Poppy stated, "Why don't we order some food from room service now? The boys and I are starving!"

"Sure thing, Bobby." 

.............

3 months later

Poppy was sitting on the couch eating her favorite chili cheese fries as Tora helped being up the laundry from the washroom on the first floor. She was watching some drama on TV about how some cheating girl got caught by the love of her life with some other dude and it broke her lover's heart in two. Tora chuckled at her with tissue by her eyes wiping away tears. "Babe, why do ya watch stuff that makes ya cry like that?" 

Poppy glared over at him, pouting. "It's a good movie, Tora! Don't make fun of me. Besides, I didn't make fun of you when you cried at the Beauty and the Beast Disney cartoon!" 

"Well fuck, Bobby! The girl had to kiss on that ugly motherfucker. Couldn't help it, love." 

"She loved him for who he was, not for what he did or what he looked like. I thought you could identify with him." 

"The beast? Nah. Gaston was the man!" 

Poppy shook her head and began to stand up. She suddenly felt a rush of water pour out between her legs. "Tora! Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" She looked at him with her eyes wide. He rushed over to her and took the empty food box out of her hand. "What? What is it!?", he said panicking. Poppy smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "Tora! The babies are coming! My...water just broke!" 

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All original characters belong to Lilydusk.


	18. Here Comes the....Sons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the wild ride with Poppy and Tora as Poppy gives birth to her babies! 
> 
> ........... ..
> 
> Vincent reappears, and he is a calculating bastard.

Chapter 18. Here Come the...Sons? 

Poppy brought Tora's attention to the puddle that she was now standing in. His eyes opened the widest she had ever seen them. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Shit! What do I do? Are they coming out of ya now? WHAT DO I DO!" He was pacing back and forth like a caged animal with his hands on his head. He wanted to scream, run, punch something and laugh. Poppy couldn't help but to laugh at how he was reacting. 

"Tora, you calm down. You grab my hospital bag for me, and we head to the hospital now. Safely. They are not coming out of me right now.", she said still chuckling. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He had tears in his eyes now. "My boys are coming", he whispered to himself as he scrambled to do as he was told in a blur. 

He had her out of the house in seconds, placing a hand on her back to usher her forward into the car. He helped her in the passengers seat and buckled her in. The boys car seats were already installed in the backseat. Tora did so the week before. 

They rode to the hospital in Tora style. Fast and furious.

"Tora! You're going WAY too fast, baby. Slow down a bit", Poppy said holding on to anything she could get her hands on. 

BEEP! BEEP!

AHhhhh!! What the fuck, man??

HOOOONNNKKK!! 

SCREEEEEE!! 

He had never experienced any woman having a kid. He felt helpless and afraid for her as he navigated through traffic. The pain it would cause her to have these babies. The toll on her body. Shit... what if... no... that shit won't happen. His Bobby was strong and very capable of giving birth to his sons. She would be ok. She had to be. 

When they pulled up to the hospital entrance, Tora put the car in park and sprinted inside to grab a nurse. Tora and a nurse returned with a wheelchair for Poppy moments later. Tora had the nurse by the back of the collar urging him forward. Poppy bursted out laughing again at her man. 'He is a real nut!', she thought to herself. The nurses eyes were wide and neck shrunk from the pressure of Tora closing in his collar. Sweat pooled on the poor nurses forehead. Tora opened the door and Poppy slid into the chair. He grabbed her bag and they all sped off inside. 

Once inside, they went straight to a room. A female nurse who introduced herself as Alyssa gave her a hospital gown to switch into in the small bathroom within the room. She felt completely exposed and nervous. She walked out hugging her gown to her body and placing her clothes into a hospital bag given by Alyssa. 

Tora helped her into the hospital bed and took a seat in a chair next to her. Poppy asked for her purse so she could grab her phone and tell Erdene she was having the babies. Erdene answered in the second ring:

"Pops? Everything ok, Hun?"

"Hey, Dene. I'm at the hospital. The boys are coming!" 

"HOLY SMOKES! OMG! I'll be right there!" 

Poppy felt much better with Erdene coming. 

"Hey", Tora said grabbing for her hand to hold. "Quince is on his way, too. Just text him. Didn't wanna hear him scream in my ears." 

Poppy rolled her eyes and laughed at that. She knew Quincey could and WOULD be over the top when he arrived. 

"Was his response in all caps?", Poppy said when she caught her breath. 

"Ya already know", Tora said shaking his head and smirking at her. 

Just then, the doctor strolled into the room happily looking left and right at all inside. "Well HELLO, Poppy! I see you are all ready to get those babies out! Let's have a look-see, shall we??", said Dr. Sanaa. 

"Hello again, Dr. Sanaa!", said Poppy smiling. 

"And hello again to you, young man! Ready for those boys of yours?", Dr. Sanaa directed to Tora. 

"Absolutely, Doc!", Tora replied. 

Dr. Sanaa checked Poppy to see how much she had dilated. She had been there already 5 hours waiting on him to arrive. He told her she was just about ready to start pushing. 

"I'm going to go down and grab some paperwork, and when I come back, we're gonna get you ready to go!", he said before turning out of the door again and leaving. 

The nurses checked her monitor one last time to see the progress of her contractions before following him out of the room. The anesthesiologist came in and administered her Epidural, which completely freaked Tora out. He refrained from making comment as to not make Poppy panic. It was relatively quick, and she seemed to be doing ok. So.... When the anesthesiologist left, Tora and Poppy sat in the room alone. Tora held up a cup of crushed ice for Poppy to nibble on as she wasn't allowed to have food. 

A knock at the door sounded about 5 minutes after the physicians left the room. Tora walked to the door to open it. There stood Quincey and Erdene with arms full of balloons and gifts for the babies. 

"Hiiiiiiiiiii-eeeeeeee", Erdene & Quincey drew out in unison in high pitched voices at Poppy and Tora. Erdene all but ran to her friends bedside. 

"Oh my God, Poppy! I'm so freaking excited! I stopped to get you these balloons and Quincey bought some gifts!", Erdene gushed. 

"Thank you, guys. I'm glad you all are here." 

"Of course I'm here. Aunty Erdene can't miss her babies being brought into this world. This is a BIG day! Those babies are gonna be big, too!"

Tora smirked at Erdene. " 'S nothin' she can't handle. She's used to 12 inches going in her." 

Poppy's eyes widened in horror at his crude words and her eyes began to water. Erdene laughed aloud tying the balloons to a chair and plopping down in it. Quincey chuckled nervously before elbowing Tora in his side. "I'd refrain from making those types of comments. Poppy looks real uncomfortable." 

Tora shrugged at Quincey and walked back over to Poppy as he saw she looked upset. "What's wrong, Sweatheart? Ya in pain?" 

Poppy shook her head as one single tear dropped down her face. She was red with embarrassment at his words. 

"Sorry, love. Just makin' a joke. Didn't mean to embarrass ya or anythin'." 

"Well that joke was tactless and didn't need to be said while I'm about to give birth.", Poppy said sadly. Tora sat down in his chair quietly now, watching the room. Effectively muted. 

Erdene looked on at her friend now with concern due to the change of mood in the room. "Are you feeling ok, Poppy?", she said changing the subject. Poppy looked up at her and nodded. "I'm not really in that much pain. I got the epidural already." 

Tora was about to word vomit again about how scary the needle looked going in her back before he thought better of it. He merely nodded and reached to hold Poppy's hand again, rubbing the skin with an apologetic look in his eyes as he tried to get her to look at him. 

"WELL! This moment is one we shall all remember! I for one cannot wait to meet those little critters! I'm going to be an Uncle!", Quincey announced with his mouth hanging wide open and his hands pressed against his cheeks like the kid from Home Alone. 

Poppy chuckled at the face he was making. Quincey laughed back, happy to make the mood light again. 

Another nurse, Nurse Omni, came in to check on Poppy and answer any questions. Nurse Omni politely ushered the new visitors out of the room momentarily as she performed her evaluation of Poppy's labor progression. "Alright, Ms. Wilkes! Looks like you are fully dilated now! I am going to grab the doctor so that we can go ahead and get you set up for delivery!", Nurse Omni said happily. 

"Thank you so much", Poppy said softly. Nurse Omni took her leave. Quincey and Erdene were asked to stay in the waiting area as the delivery was about to happen. Poppy could hear them both squealing like pigs outside of the door in excitement before their squeals disappeared deeper into the hall toward the waiting room. 

Poppy made it a point not to look at Tora anymore after his comment. She was still a little upset. Tora noticed she wasn't paying him any attention and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm here for ya, Sweatheart. I'm really sorry for the joke." Poppy nodded and accepted his apology, smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her and bent to kiss her forehead. 

"Ya know I can be an ignorant prick sometimes", he continued shaking his head. 

"Its ok, Tora." 

Poppy laid completely on her back flat on the hospital bed. Her body was numb yet she could still feel a pressure. A pressure in her womb that felt like....a babies head making its exit. Poppy placed a hand toward her sex and felt a hardness at her entrance. Something was there. 

"Tora, I hope you aren't squeamish." Tora immediately looked up at her in confusion, staying silent for her to finish. "I need you to look under the sheets. I think one of the babies heads is coming out." Tora's eyes widened as he jumped out of his chair and made his way across the bed to where her legs were . He lifted up the sheets and screamed, "Shit! I see a head and black hair!" 

"Oh my god, Tora! Quick, go get the nurse!" 

Tora bursted out of that door like a mad man. He found the nurses at their station just outside the room setting up their machines to bring into Poppy's room. "Oi!! Nurse!! One of the babies heads is almost out! We need help!" The nurses looked at each other in panic. The doctor wasn't back yet, and they only did assisting, not actual delivering. They followed Tora back to the room pushing their machines in front of them. 

Nurse Alyssa spoke first. "Poppy, honey? Don't push yet, ok? The doctor isn't here yet." Nurse Omni lifted the sheets and indeed, there was now a head almost to the eyes sticking out of Poppy. Her eyes widened as she spoke in a whisper quickly to Nurse Omni. They nodded to one another and made the paige to Dr. Sanaa to the room immediately. "Ok, Poppy. We just have to go ahead and get this started now to get them out safely. Go ahead and push!" 

Poppy closed her eyes and pushed down on her stomach as hard as she could. Tora stood next to her holding her hand tightly. 

Before they both knew it, a baby cried. Tora felt tears start to well in his eyes. Poppy was already crying. "My baby!", she said aloud before another wave of contractions took over and the pressure continued. The first baby was safely out and Nurse Omni announced, "Its a boy!!!" She ushered for Tora to come over to cut the umbilical cord. He did so nervously and took his place by Poppy again when they took the crying baby and placed him on Poppys chest. The baby immediately stopped crying and looked on at Poppy with blurry golden eyes. Poppy smiled at her baby and kissed his little head. 

Dr. Sanaa finally reappeared to see that one baby was already delivered. He gave orders quickly for the baby to be weighed and washed by nurse Omni as Nurse Alyssa assisted him for the next delivery. "Looks like you got the party started without me!", Dr. Sanaa said with a loud chuckle. Tora chuckled and squeezed Poppy's hand in reassurance. 

"Alright, let's see here..." Dr. Sanaa stuck his hand inside of Poppy and appeared to be trying to rotate the second baby to get into position. "Head is now in position. Alright, Poppy! Let's get baby #2 out of there! PUSH!" 

Again, Poppy mustered all her strength to push as hard as she could, taking deep breaths in between. And again, a little cry could be heard as the second babies head had been delivered from her womb. With a few more quick pushes, he too made his entrance into the world. Tora again cut the umbilical cord and stepped back to observe his first son laying in a clear bassinet wrapped in a thin blanket. He smiled at all the commotion and tried to focus on one thing at a time. So much was going on around him. Baby #2 was placed on Poppy's chest and Poppy kissed his head as well. She smiled on at her babies and searched for Tora. They made eye contact, both beaming with happiness. They held each others gaze with a fierce love between them. 'I couldn't possibly live this woman anymore than I do right now', Tora thought to himself. 

Poppy felt more pressure, but the doctor told her it was her placenta that she now needed to expel. He placed a hand back to her womb and removed it quickly in shock as if he were burned. Tora noticed and became concerned at the doctors reaction. 

"....Wait! There's.... There's ANOTHER ONE!!", yelled the doctor. Poppy and Tora both looked at each other in complete shock. "What the fuck...", Tora said under his breath, loud enough for Poppy to catch. His eyes were wide and his breathing started to get heavier. 

"Ok, Ms. Poppy, one more time, honey! PUSH! PUSH! PUUUUSSSHHHH!!! There you go!!! Oh yes!!", yelled Dr. Sanaa. 

A cry once again echoed through the room as the sound of Poppy's breathing steadied to a soft pant. "Its a girl!", cooed Nurse Omni. 

"Oh my god!", Poppy said crying hysterically. They laid her on top of Poppy's chest. Poppy could barely see her through her tears. Tora was right beside her looking on as the boys were being weighed and cleaned and his surprise daughter, so tiny, last of the litter, was crying softly on her mother's chest. 

Then their baby girl opened her eyes and tried to focus on her mother's face that was only inches from her own. Golden eyes, just like her fathers, stared back at her. 

"Tora, she has your eyes! And both of the boys, too!" 

Tora looked on, proud of his family. His family. He couldn't be any happier in that moment. He looked at Poppy lovingly. They had taken their baby girl to get her weighed and cleaned for feeding. 

Then like a thunderstorm overhead, Tora clenched his jaw. Vincent. Vincent would be happy at the prospect of new recruits. Tora could all but visualize his fake ass smile that never reached his eyes. He would see them as mini Tora's that he could bend to his will. 'Fuck that son of a bitch. I'll kill him before he brings my fuckin' kids into this shit', Tora said to himself. 

Tora was brought back to the moment at the sound of Poppy's voice. 

"You really are a tiger! I just had a freaking litter!", Poppy said to Tora feigning exasperation. 

Tora and everyone within ear shot laughed. Quincey and Erdene came back into the room, and Alice showed a while later to see the babies.

All three of the babies were cleaned and brought back to the room for feeding. Poppy took a shower and sat in a chair to catch a break from the bed while they were gone. When she came back in the room, she found Tora was holding two of the babies with Alice cooing to them. Poppy walked to the bassinet closest to her bedside and took up the sleeping baby girl. She was perfect. All of them were identical mini Tora's. Erdene and Quincey stood over her shoulder as she began to breast feed in wonder. Each with renewed tears in their eyes. 

Poppy looked up at Tora, and he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked on each other. Poppy smiled at him. He grinned with those dimples of his flashing. 

"Can you believe it, Tora? 3 babies?" 

"Nah. I can't. But I couldn't be happier", Tora replied.

................

A man with a black hoodie stood with his back against the wall of the hospital where the babies could be seen through a glass walled room. The bassinets all aligned with the labels of what family they belonged to. The man stared at the 3 bassinets labeled 'Wilkes'. 

He pulled out his phone and made a call to his boss. 

"What do you have for me?", A deep and interested voice came from the phone. 

"They are born, boss. There's 3 of them!" 

"Three? Oh joy! I can't wait to see them! Keep your eyes on everyone there. I will be making an appearance soon to see them for myself. Report to me once Tora and the others leave."

"Yes, boss." 

The hooded man put his hands in his pocket and made his way back towards Poppy's room to see who all was still there. Only Tora and Poppy remained. It was late at night and it appeared they were resting together. He made his leave to the waiting room and drank his 3rd cup of coffee. He was going to need it.

................ 

Vincent leaned back in his office chair, strumming his fingers on his desk. Tora hadn't told him that the babies were coming. He took a sip of whiskey and sneered. He knew Quincey was there, but he sent his own man to investigate. Quincey was all for Tora, and lately stayed as far from the family mansion as possible. 

However blatant the disrepspect, Vincent decided he would approach Poppy and Tora the business way, at least initially. He would even pretend to be kind and sincere in his interest in the children. He looked forward to expanding his Balthuman family. Those kids would be his and Tora had better watch himself or the wrath of the whole Balthuman organization would come down on him if he so much as dared not to comply with Vincent's demands. 

In the back of Vincent's mind, he knew that he would simply have to one day put the dog down. But for now, he would play nice and claim his prizes in due time. Even over Tora's dead body.


	19. Vincent's on the Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent makes an unannounced visit with some sinister news for the new happy couple.

Chapter 19 Vincent's on the Prowl

Poppy sat with her back propped up against the chair in her hospital room the next day. Everyone went home including Tora for a quick shower and change of clothes. A new nurse had come in to give Poppy the paperwork needed to fill out for the birth certificates of each of her children. Tora and Poppy had discussed names and came up with them last night. They changed a bit from their initial names Joseph and Josiah. Their first born son would be Kousuke Tora. Their second son would be Eiji Joseph. And their daughter would be named Suiren Kaori. Each baby had a mark on their body that helped Poppy tell the boys apart. Naturally Suri, for short, was a girl. Kousuke or Suke had a small brown mole on the top of his left foot and a dark oval birthmark on his right upper arm. Eiji, or Jojo, had a strawberry shaped birthmark just above his right wrist. It had a bulb and a little stem curved from the top. Suri had a large birthmark on her back and a small dark one under her left armpit. 

Poppy smiled at her resting babies as she filled out the paperwork. They were all gorgeous just like their father. Once she was done, she set the documents aside and grabbed her phone. She carefully stood up and made her way to the bassinets where her babies lay individually. She turned off flash as the light was bright in the room and flashed a picture of the sleeping cuties. She shot a quick group text to Tora, Quincey and Erdene: 

'Look at the sleeping trio 😍'

Erdene was the first to respond: 

'OMG! Aunties babies 🥰🥰🥰' 

Quincey responded next: 

'Awe! They all should be named Tora! They look just like him! I miss them already 😪 Uncle Quincey is coming back for his babies!'

Poppy chuckled. After a while, Tora joined the group and replied: 

'My babies 😘 Is that Eiji with his thumb in his mouth? 🤣' 

Poppy laughed. He was right. It was Eiji. They all were born with a head full of raven black hair, but for some reason, Eiji had longer hair that fell past his ears. Poppy had brushed it into a little ponytail on top of his head as he slept earlier. Poppy replied: 

'Sure is! You know your babies well already! Suiren is such a sweet baby girl. She likes to hold my hand. She's holding her own hand now 🤣' 

Poppy chatted away happily until a hard knock came at her hospital door. "Come in!" she shouted happily. The door opened and a tall white haired man in a fancy suit and expensive shoes made his way into the room. He held a beautiful flower arrangement in his hands. He had icy blue eyes and resembled Quincey. Just the much older version. The man walked forward and gave a once over across the babies, notting they were healthy and confirming there were indeed 3. "Good afternoon Ms. Poppy! I am Vincent Balthuman. Quincey's father and Tora's boss." Poppy's eyes widened. She felt like she had to protect her babies and stood up quickly, walking briskly toward them and placing her arms over their bassinet. Vincent chuckled at her reaction. "Ms. Poppy! Come now! I am a friend, not an enemy. I'm here to congratulate you on the delivery of 3 fabulous babies! Here, I'll set these flowers in this crystal vase for you and add some water. Meanwhile, what did you name these delightful children?" Vincent smiled and the crowsfeet at the corners of his eyes became more prevalent. 

Poppy stood rooted to the ground and never took her eyes off of him. She wished Tora was here. "Tora, Joseph and Kaori", she said, telling him their middle names and not their first. Vincent was in awe that one of the babies carried Tora's first name. "Excellent!", he shouted turning back toward Poppy and walking toward the babies. He stood directly next to her and looked at all 3 sleeping babies.   
"This one is Tora?", he questioned pointing to the larger baby boy. Poppy nodded. "This one is Joseph and the little one here must be the girl Kaori! Tora is large just like his father already! Very fitting name for him." Vincent smiled down at the trio before focusing his attention back to Poppy. 

"Now Poppy, I expect that Tora has not told you much about me if anything at all?" Poppy glared at him, still hoovering over her babies. Kousuke started to move around and make little noises and sucking sounds. Must be hungry. She picked him up and sat back in the chair. She covered herself with a blanket, and Kousuke latched onto her nipple right away suckling greedily. "No, Vincent. He has only told me that you wanted to have lunch with me a few months back." Vincent shook his head. "I want to make this clear. Tora belongs to me. And anything that belongs to him is also mine." , he said with a grin. Poppy looked down at Kousuke and over to the other two sleeping babies when the hospital door burst open. Tora came in happily before spotting his boss. "Hey, baby! I'm...." he stopped mid sentence and turned to see two icy blue eyes staring at him. "Vincent. What are ya doing here, Big Boss?" Tora glanced at Poppy who looked afraid. Did this son of a bitch say something to threaten his family?

Vincent straightened up and proceeded to fix his tie as he glared in Tora's direction. "Well, I wasn't invited for the special day so I thought I would stop in on my own and give congratulations." Vincent said with a sneer. Tora froze. What the fuck was Vincent up to? Kousuke let go of Poppy's breast and looked up at his mother happily. Poppy smiled down at him nervously and rocked him gently, not knowimg what the hell was going on. Were they in danger? She lifted her concerned eyes back to Tora who looked back at her reassuringly. She wrapped Kousuke in his blanket burrito style and picked up Kaori who was now starting to whine. At the sound of his sisters voice, Eiji stired and began suckling at his thumb again greedily. She picked both children up as Tora and Vincent looked on silently and let them latch on to either nipple. She covered them in the blanket. Tora smiled at the sight of Poppy and their children. Vincent turned his attention back to Tora, eyeing him. curiously. 

Vincent decided he would approach Poppy at a later date. Now was a good time to remind Tora just who he was. Vincent clapped Tora on the back. "Lets go outside and chat, shall we my boy?" Tora nodded and opened the door for Vincent. Turning back to Poppy one last time, Vincent said, "Nice to see you, Poppy. And I hope to see you and those babies in the near future." He smiled and headed through the door as Tora scowled. 

**********************

Outside the hospital room, Vincent spoke to Tora in hushed tones. "Vincent, what do ya want with my family? My girl? My kids? They aren't even 24 hours old yet!" Vincent nodded and placed a hand on his chin in thought. His bottom lip extended outward. "For now I want nothing from your family. I only came to see them. Since you keep them a secret from me. I figured I had to take action for myself." Tora scowled. "I dont want my wife or kids part of this shit, Vincent. Ya got me. They arent part of this." Vincent glared at Tora with a devious smile sprawled across his face. Slowly, to ensure Tora fully understood, he said, "You are mine. And your family is an extention of you. Should I choose to utilize them in the future, I will and without say from you." Vincents eyes narrowed as he waited for Tora to respond. He didn't. Tora matched his expression and held his gaze. Vincent stood up to his full height. "I'll be taking my leave now. Should I be needing your services, I'll call." Just like that, Vincent was gone.

Tora walked back into the room shaking with anger. Poppy was instantly alarmed. She had all 3 babies in their bassinets taking turns rocking them. They were all awake, eyeing their mother lovingly and making gurgling noises. Poppy's heart swelled with love. Tora came over and sat in the chair next to her. "Is everything Ok, Tora?", she said in a low voice. Tora had his hands pressed against his jaw, and elbows resting on her knees. Without lookimg at her he said, "For now, yeah. I gotta figure some stuff out." Poppy nodded. Remembering that Vincent had spoken to Poppy before he arrived, Tora looked over at her. She was smiling brightly at the babies as they babbled at her. He would never get tired of seeming Poppy loving their children. He looked at their babies and couldn't help but burst with pride. They were all gorgeous babies, and healthy. However, his adoration for their babies was soon replaced by the want to know more about Vincent's visit.

"Pop? What did he say to ya before I came", Tora said studying her. She looked up at him, smile cast away like a piece of plastic into a trash bin. He frowned. "Um...he congratulated me, looked at the babies and then told me.....", she trailed off. Tora continued to eye her intensly. "Try and finish, Poppy. What did he say?" Poppy turned red and squeezed her eyes shut. "He said he owns you and everything associated with you. Hinting at myself and the kids. That we belong to him." Poppy started to cry. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her open sobs. "Come 'ere, Sweetheart." Tora said as he embraced her. "Don't ya for a fuckin' minute think that I won't lay my life on the line to protect ya and our kids. He wont lay a fuckin' finger on any of ya. Not while I'm breathing. So don't ya worry one bit, Poppy." Poppy nodded and hugged him tighter to her chest. "I love you, Tora", she said through her tears. "I love ya, too." 

*****************

Vincent arrived home in a particularly good mood. He knew Tora was loyal and that he could be beaten to submission if necessary. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but two new Tora's! He just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Vincent knew that Quincey was no match to be next in line for the Balthuman throne. Vincent needed a man with heirs, and Tora was that man. The babies would be trained the same way he was when they came of age. Tora wouldnt like his boys in cages, but it had taught him discipline, responsibility and loyalty. In due time. All in due time. 

To be continued


	20. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora makes a decision to protect his family. With a little help from his trusty friends, Vincent has to go.

********************

It was finally time to leave the hospital and take all three of their gorgeous babies home. Poppy could not stop smiling at her babies. Tora could not stop grinning sheepishly at his little family. Or.. big family? He had a wife and three kids now all in one go! They were set for life now. Quincey, Jacob, Erdene, Gyu, and Alice had all made their way to visit the babies once more before they went on their voyage home. Poppy was placed in a wheelchair holding Suke on her lap, while Jojo and Suri were both in Tora's strong arms. They coo'd at their father and tried their best to pull at his now elbow length black hair as they stood in the elevator on their way to the parking garage. Suke looked up at his mother lovingly and tried his best to consume his tiny little fist. She pulled his fist away, causing him to giggle and instantly fly the fist back to his mouth. She removed it again making funny noises and he giggled aloud kicking his legs into her ribs happily. Tora snorted. "What ya doin' down there, Pop?" Poppy turned and looked around the nurse that was pushing her wheelchair and eyed Tora. The nurse smiled down over Poppy's shoulders. "He's trying to eat his whole fist!", she said in a fit of laughter. "Whenever I move it, he laughs and puts it right back, hehehe." 

"Alright Mrs. Poppy and Mr. Tora! Here we are! Again, congrats on the gorgeous family! These are the most perfect and beautiful babies I've ever seen, and I've delivered hundreds of babies." Tora beamed with pride. "Thanks", he replied, never taking his eyes off of the babies in his arms. Poppy laid a kiss on Suke's head as the nurse helped her out of the wheelchair. In a clutch, Erdene bought a car seat for Suri last minute so that she too could be brought home with her brothers. They got all of the babies tucked safely inside of their car seats and blanketed up for the ride home. Tora held open the door for Poppy to climb into the passenger seat of their SUV. He traded his sports car in for a 6 passenger vehicle to accommodate their growing family. Tora jogged briskly over to the drivers seat and got in. He looked behind him at the babies with their arms and legs moving and kicking in the back seat. He couldn't help but grin. Poppy eyed him lovingly. This man... this man was everything that she ever wanted. All that they had been through to get to this moment was worth it. 

"Off we go into the sunset!", Tora called out happily, giving Poppy's thigh a squeeze and starting the car. "Ya feel ok, Sweetheart? In any pain?" Poppy reached a hand back for the babies to grab and hold as she looked up at him. "I feel just fine. No pain at all. Just a little stiff in the back, but that's from the epidural." Tora smirked. "I can work those kinks out for ya later on if ya like", he said slyly. Poppy's eyes widened. "Absolutely no hanky-pank! You heard the doctor. We need to wait a few weeks until I am fully healed." Tora drove off out of the Hospital parking lot and chuckled. "Who said anythin' about 'hanky-pank', Sweetheart. I said I'd help with ya back. Get ya mind outta the gutter, would ya?" Poppy swatted at his arm and laughed. "Dont act like I don't know whats on that pervy mind of yours. It has been a while..." Tora laughed. "Ya must of forgot, Sweetheart. We had sex two days before ya water broke. So it's only been less than a week since we've been intimate. Not so long... I can wait until ya feel up to it again. No problem. S'ides... I got three little people to keep me busy now." Poppy hummed happily in reply to that. 

After a few moment of silence, Poppy's mind traveled back to Vincent and her fear of how he wanted to control her and the babies. She would never allow it to happen. But just what kind of danger were they going to have to inevitably face in order to ensure their families safety. Poppy removed her arm from the now sleeping babies grip, reached over and rubbed Tora's right arm, then traced the tattooed coy with her index finger. He eyed her once they got to a stop light and smirked. "What's on ya mind, Bobby?" Poppy sucked in a breath and Tora became concerned almost immediately. "Its.... its Vincent. Tora, what are we going to do? I refuse to let him touch our babies, myself.. or even YOU. We have to figure out what we can do." Tora's heart beat faster as he too had been plagued by Vincent. For most of his life, that is. 

Vincent was a force in his life that he couldn't simply get away from without consequences following him. The only way out was Vincent's death and the complete destruction of the Balthuman empire. Could he do it? Could he KILL Vincent in order to save his family? His best friends father? Would he be able to look Quincey in the face after murdering his own father and taking down the Balthuman organization to which he himself was the heir to? Tora quickly glanced back at the three car seats and then at his wife, who was now nibbling her nails nervously. Hell the fuck yeah he could. He was willing to do all that he needed to ensure that his family was safe. Especially knowing that Vincent wouldn't hesitate to kill Tora if his temperament felt like it. What use would he be dead to his family? Who would protect Poppy and their kids? He had to. 

Tora opened his mouth carefully to say the next words that would change their lives dramatically. "I'm going to kill Vincent.", he said simply. Surprisingly, Poppy nodded in agreement. "Tora, just... please be safe with whatever you are planning to do. Make sure it is well thought out, and please promise me that you wont do any hairbrained stunts on your own. I can't lose you. Me and the babies need you. We love you." Poppy whimpered, and her bottom l lip trembled at the thought of losing the love of her life to the violent life he led and had to lead once again. Tora reached for her hand and held it in his reassuringly, planting a kiss on the top. "If there is one thing that I am a master at, Poppy, unfortunately it's killing. I hate that part of myself, but it's what Vincent made of me. A killing machine. It's time this Pitbull turned on its owner and bit his fuckin' head off for all he's done to me." 

Tora's jaw clenched tightly as he made eye contact with Poppy. She shivered slightly and his eyes softened at her response. He rubbed the top of her hand and turned back to the road. "Don't worry too much on it, Sweetheart. All ya gotta do is love up on our babies. I'll worry about protecting all of ya. That's my job as a husband and father. I promise I'll communicate with ya on my every move. We'll get through this together like everything else." Poppy sat in silence. Tora felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He wanted to have hope, to believe in his words, yet in the back of his mind he couldn't deny that this was all extremely dangerous. And trying to kill a top clan Boss like Vincent Balthuman with even the slightest fuck up could cost him his life.

*********************** 

Once they finally got home, all thoughts of Vincent went out of the window. At least for a while. They each grabbed the babies in their arms and carried them into the house. It was time for them to be fed, so Poppy situated herself on the couch and ushered for Tora to join her. Two babies suckled on either of her breasts as Tora bottle fed another. She had expelled her breast milk at the hospital for the journey home. Suri and Jojo clung to Poppy as Suke stared up at his father and drank hungrily from the bottle. He held on to Tora's hand as he fed. "My mini me. Kousuke Tora. I can't believe I let ya talk me into givin' him my name after I was set on doin' just the opposite." Poppy looked up at Tora and smile. "You deserve a 'mini me' and the name suits him. Remember we were contemplating those Greek mythology names?", Poppy chuckled lightly. "He is his fathers twin. The biggest of the litter, and just look at how he is gripping your fingers. He adores you, Tora. They all do. He's a perfect copy of you just like his siblings. I couldn't be happier that we have one baby that shares not only your last name, but your first." Tora nodded happily and went back to focusing on the plump baby in his arms. He was a carbon copy of Tora. Strapping, handsome and he just knew this little boy along with his brother and sister would be the joy of his entire existence for the rest of his life. 

After the feeding, Poppy showed Tora once again how to change the babies diapers. Not without a few hiccups. "Tora, you have to put the cloth down over his privates so that he doesn't shoot up pee like.... OH MY GOD!" Just as Poppy placed a cloth over Suke's privates, he shot up and peed onto himself right in his own little smiling face. She quickly covered him completely and had to take the now new soiled diaper off again and get him cleaned and changed. "Wow, Pop. Ya really got that down.", Tora teased. Poppy laughed as Suke kept giggling through the whole process. She wasn't sure if he was laughing at them or with them. "I'm sure Suri will be much easier. You can try hers." They both laughed together at their own inexperience. "This is going to be one hell of a ride, Pops. Diapers? Never changed them. Never thought I would. But.. it's not so bad. Save when they shit out that yellow curds.. smells rancid. Ya gotta help me with those, Love." "Oooohhhh no, Mr. You are going to get your share of yellow curds!" Tora dodged his wife's tiny fist as she playfully punched at his shoulder. 

The rest of the day went on happily. Tora and Poppy set the babies in their bassinets and rocked them to sleep. Tora read the babies a story while Poppy acted out the scenes comically, causing the babies to giggle themselves into a deep sleep. Once the babies closed their eyes and breathed softly, Poppy turned on the monitors in their beds and Tora followed her to their own room. Poppy turned on the monitors in their room and looked at the babies as they slept safe and sound. She turned the volume up just enough to hear their steady breathing. They looked so content. Happy. Safe. And they both intended to keep things that way. "I'm going to get a quick shower, Tora. I feel so sticky and gross from the day's activities." Tora raised an eyebrow. "Need company?" Poppy shook her head and blushed. "I-I want to do it alone. I'm still a little out of shape. But we can cuddle afterwards once you are done with yours, ok?" Tora reached over to his beautiful wife and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like heaven to me.", he said gently into her ear, causing the hair on her neck to raise. Even after just giving birth, Tora had a way of making her lose her senses. She couldn't afford to until she healed. "Alright, Mr. Let me get on with this so we can get some shut eye. What an eventful past couple of days." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head once Tora released his hold on her. 

While Poppy was in the shower, Tora walked into the babies room quietly and watched them sleep. He made sure the window lock was in place and closed the curtains. With everything secure, he closed the door quietly and went around the house ensuring all locks were in place and everything was secure. He walked over to the security pad and typed in their code, turning on the exterior perimeter alarm. He had cameras on every point of the house, inside and out. He had access on his phone to all of the cameras, and as soon as their was movement, he was notified immediately with real-time video. Nothing was going to get past him when his family was at risk. 

He went back to their room and laid across the bed, stretching himself out. He got on his phone and typed out a quick message to Gyu. 'I need ya here tomorrow morning at 9. Got a plan, and need to go over with ya. Quincey will be here, too.' Gyu answered back almost immediately. 'Will do, Big Bro.' Tora then typed out a message to Quincey. 'Need ya to come by my place tomorrow at 9 am. Have to go over something important with ya that can't wait.' Quincey typed and then deleted. After a few moments, Tora noticed Quincey was typing again.  
Tora had told Quincey about the visit from his father at the hospital before they had left. Quincey understood the danger that Tora and his family faced and had vowed to be on their side when shit hit the fan. 'I'll be there!', he finally replied. Tora knew that what he was going to ask of Quincey was the hardest thing imaginable. As much of an asshole as Vincent was, he was still Quincey's father. Tomorrow, they would put together a plan and execute as soon as possible. Tora knew that the clock was ticking, and if he didn't act quickly, he himself would be a dead man. 

To be continued.....


End file.
